


25 Days of Supercat 2018

by Mbufton12



Series: 25 Days of SuperCat [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Ben Wa Balls, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Kara Danvers Revealed as Supergirl, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Red Kryptonite, Red Sun Lamps, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Throuple, To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU, Triad - Freeform, admitting feelings, lots of smut, sex in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/pseuds/Mbufton12
Summary: That's right it's back by popular demand, The 25 Days of Supercat.  Okay, no one demanded it, but I had so much fun doing it last year that I thought I would do it again. Prompts welcome! Enjoy.





	1. #SuperCat vs. #KittenKara

Cat and Kara walk across the red carpet hand-in-hand. The cameras flash catching every moment of their strides as they make their way into the gala. They stop and pose once or twice and even let a reporter pull them over for a few questions.

“Good evening ladies,” she starts with a smile on her face. “You both look beautiful tonight.”

They both mumble a thank you and Cat looks Kara up and down once with a giddy smile on her face. The reporter’s smile turns a little more genuine at the sight. Cat hardly ever shows such love on her face after years of her ice queen persona.

“Cat you have taken a backseat at CatCo,” she leads the question and both blondes nod back at her waiting for the end of it. “What have you been up to as of late? Any new projects in the works?”

It’s a good question. Cat internally compliments her considering no one knows what she is doing now. “I do have some new projects in the works actually, but unfortunately as of now, they are still under wraps.”

Kara watches her intently as she fields the question like a pro. She gives just enough information to keep the public interested but not enough to hogtie herself in the future.

“Well we are all waiting on the edge of our seats to see what you come up with.” The reporter is prepared for that answer and swivels to Kara. “And Kara, things are going great at CatCo for you. You seem to be the only reporter with an in to Supergirl. That must be nice.” It’s less of a question and more just a few statements that she wants Kara to confirm or deny.

“It is nice. She has quickly become a friend and she trusts that I will represent both her side and the facts without bias.” She seems to like Kara’s answer and smiles happily. 

“Have you seen any of the posts on the internet about Cat and Supergirl being a couple?” She sneaks in the final question before Cat’s publicist comes out of now and pushes them along, can’t stay with any one publication too long.

Kara doesn’t get a chance to answer, but the question is now planted in her mind to knit pick at her all night. They wave to the reporter as they are directed into the gala.

“Thank you guys. Have a good time tonight, ladies,” she waves at them as they go feeling triumphant. She is the only reporter that got a soundbite from the Cat Grant tonight.

As they walk into the gala Kara leans into Cat’s side. “Did you hear that last question?”

“Yes I heard it,” Cat whispers back easily. The smile never leaves her face. “Don’t worry about it tonight, darling.” She tightens her grip on Kara’s hand and pulls her further into the ball room.

“Cat, they think you’re dating Supergirl,” Kara whines sounding incredulous. 

Cat stops walking and spins to face Kara instantly. “She only mentioned some posts on the internet. I’m sure that it’s nothing, my love. We will talk to Winn about it tomorrow, okay?” She leans in and presses the quickest of kisses to Kara’s mouth. 

Kara nods reluctantly. “Okay fine,” she mumbles.

“Try to enjoy our night and don’t go all doomsday on me until we have a reason to do so,” Cat smiles playfully teasing Kara.

Kara smiles and pulls Cat to the dance floor. “As long as you dance with me whenever I want.”  
*************************************************************************  
Winn is sitting at a computer at the DEO when Cat and Kara waltz up like they own the place.

“Winn,” Kara calls to him as they stop next to his desk. Cat stands somewhat behind her as if protecting her flank. 

“Yes ma’am,” he spins in his chair and sees both of them at once. “Good morning, Ms. Grant,” he quickly corrects as he sits up straight in his chair. Even after Cat and Kara have been dating for over a year and a half, he is still afraid of her.

“Witt, we need you to help us look for some information.” Kara looks back and gives Cat a glare when she hears her use the wrong name. “Sorry, Winn,” she amends with a soft smile. 

Kara smiles too and looks back at her friend. He still doesn’t seem any less nervous in front of their former boss. Kara hopes that one day he will warm up to Cat more. Although, if she keeps calling him the wrong name that probably won’t happen.

“What do you need me to find?” he questions with a shaky voice.

Kara is about to tell him when Cat beats her to it. “Well,” she starts and she moves to sit on the edge of his desk. “Last night at the gala a reporter asked us about Supergirl. We need you to confirm whether or not what she said is true.”

“Oh yeah, I saw that interview online last night.”

“It’s already up?” Kara’s asks stepping closer to Winn as her jaw drops.

“Of course it’s up already, darling. You know how fast the internet moves. If that reporter didn’t immediately get that interview posted then it wouldn’t be worth it,” Cat chastises her.

Cat has a point and really Kara should know better by now after being a reporter for so long, but it still blows her away sometimes.

“Well it was posted last night and came up on my Supergirl alerts so I watched it,” Winn clarifies. “Are you guys wondering about what she said about Supergirl and Cat being together?”

Now even Cat’s jaw drops as they both stare back at Winn completely dumbfounded. Neither of them has time to ask a question though. Winn spins in his chair to face his monitor and he is off.

“Yeah I kind of figured neither of you would know anything about it. Really I’m surprised she knows anything about it. It’s a small group of people on websites like Tumblr and some people on Twitter that ship Cat with Supergirl.”

“Excuse me, they ship us?” Cat questions disbelievingly.

Kara gets a little excited because she knows this one. “Oh it’s short for relationship and it means they want you and Supergirl to be together.” She readjusts her glasses and smiles triumphantly until what she says sinks in. “Oh no, that’s kind of sad. They want us to break up and you and Supergirl to get together.”

Cat stands again and grabs Kara’s hand while Winn starts speaking again. “Actually a majority of them think that you and Cat aren’t even really together.” They both look at him confused. He hurries to explain. “Well, a lot of them think you two are just a cover for Cat dating Supergirl.”

“What?” Cat snaps and Winn starts to stutter slightly. 

“Um, that you and Kara are just a ploy; someone to do public appearances with while you secretly date the Girl of Steel. You know what though, it’s stupid and there are a lot more people that support you two. You have a hashtag and everything.”

“We have a hashtag?” Kara asks and moves to stand behind Winn’s chair and look at the computer over his shoulder. She doesn’t let go of Cat’s hand and the older blonde is forced to follow her.

“Yeah they call you KittenKara. It’s kind of cute actually because everyone thinks that Cat acts like a kitten around you.” He pulls up some of the tweets and Instagram pictures that are marked with the hashtag and there are hundreds. He pulls a select few to show them. 

A picture of Cat and Kara on the red carpet last night is one of the first ones. The caption reads ‘Just more evidence that Cat and Kara are #CoupleGoals #KittenKara. I mean look at those #hearteyes.’ Winn clicks through a few more to prove his point. A tweet from @Cat&Kara4Life that reads ‘Cat is so whipped for Kara. It’s adorable #KittenKara.’ And a final video from Instagram of a bunch of their press photos cut together to some pop song. The caption on the last one simply reads ‘#KittenKara #cutestcouple.’

Cat stares at them for a while completely dumbfounded. Then something comes to her. “What’s the hashtag for Supergirl and me?”

“That one has a lot fewer hits, but it’s hashtag SuperCat,” Winn explains while he pulls up a few hits on that hashtag. He’s right the search on this hashtag yields much fewer posts. It eases some of their fears that people might eventually put two and two together and realize that Kara and the hero are one and the same.

“Awe SuperCat sounds way better than KittenKara,” Kara whines and drops her head on Cat’s shoulder.

“Honey, you do realize that you are both of the people that everyone wants me to be with. You win either way,” Cat says laughing and nudging Kara so she stands up straight. Kara’s face lights up and they all laugh together.  
****************************************************************  
Cat keeps catching Kara looking at both their hashtags on every social media site she can find. She watches all the videos and looks at the pictures and the tweets. Cat finally convinces her to leave it alone after she has been doing it for two weeks. Kara backs off and stops worrying about it when Alex finally convinces her to leave it alone. She says that there are way more people rooting for her and Cat than there are rooting for Supergirl and Cat so she has nothing to worry about.

She finally lets it go and stops following either hashtag. Instead she throws herself into looking into a new anti-alien group that has cropped up in National City. She digs into them and finds all their xenophobic ideologies. She tells Cat all about her research and Cat is equally disgusted. They brainstorm ways to get inside without anyone knowing. Unfortunately, since Kara is now a public figure it makes anything undercover that much more difficult.

They’ve been talking about it for a few days trying to come up with a plan of action when Cat is attacked. She is at CatCo for the day signing some last minute documents and talking to James about his new position when a group of six men from this new group come marching out of the elevators. They commandeer Cat’s old office and knock James out with one single punch. They hold Cat there to make a statement to the people of National City. The rest of the floor clears out quickly leaving Cat alone without help. 

One of their men has a camera and livestreams the address. It’s immediately picked up by all the major news outlets and when they promise to bring down anyone who supports aliens they turn to Cat.

"This woman has spent thousands to support Supergirl. An alien intruder living in our city and corrupting our law and order. Cat Grant is the number one alien supporter in the city. Her magazine constantly runs stories on technology given to us by aliens, aliens of National City and how they are making a difference, and many more. She wants us to think that CatCo is an unbiased news source that represents all the facts but she clearly is in favor of supporting aliens above all else." The man speaking turns toward Cat. She is sitting in her chair looking completely unfazed by their monologue.

"Are you boys quite finished?" she asks her tone dripping with condescension.

The man in charge turns to two of his men and they are on Cat in seconds. One on each arm lifting her from her seat and bringing her out to the balcony. 

The man in charge halts them and turns back to the camera. "In our new regime we will take care of alien supporters the way they should be taken care of, swiftly and without remorse. The first person we will wipe from this Earth is Cat Grant."

The camera swivels back to show Cat. The two men have her backed up against her own balcony holding her in place. They nod and are lifting Cat over the edge when suddenly Supergirl is swooping in. She pulls Cat from their grip easily and deposits her safely behind her desk. Cat ducks low and the footage is still rolling as Supergirl manhandles the rest of his goons. A few bullets fly but Supergirl catches them before any damage is done. She knocks out all the men including the one holding the camera and it falls to the floor forgotten. 

Neither of them knows that the camera is still recording and livestreaming when Kara goes to check on Cat.

"Cat," she calls out with a tremor in her voice and she rounds the desk. The camera captures them even on its side on the floor. She helps Cat stand up and Cat throws herself into Supergirl's arms. They cling to each other tightly. "Thank Rao you're okay."

"You got here just in time," Cat murmurs as she leans back and looks at Kara with her signature heart eyes. "Thank you, darling," she says and leans forward to kiss her hero thanking her for the rescue. Kara meets her happily. They kiss soundly for several seconds before Winn is in Kara's ear. 

"Uh, Supergirl, you're still streaming live to the entire city." Kara snaps back from the kiss with flushed cheeks and turns her head toward the camera on the floor. One shot of her laser vision and it's gone, but the world has already seen Supergirl and Cat locking lips.

"Shit," Cat says reading Kara's mind.


	2. KittenKara is Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the KittenKara vs. SuperCat internet war. What happens when Cat and Kara try to repair the damage they've done and only make things worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So some people were unhappy that I put the Kara/Lena tag on this story. I promise it's not to get more hits or to trick Supercorpers to read this or anything. There is a chapter coming up that involves Kara and Lena being together. I am not trying to do anything shady. I haven't written all the chapters for the entire 25 days yet so I'm tagging things preemptively so if an idea comes up that involves things they will hopefully already be tagged. I will update the tags as I go. Remember you don't have to read this if you don't want to. I'm just trying to do something nice for SuperCat shippers before the holiday. I love SuperCorp and SuperCat so I mean no harm. Enjoy!  
> Molly

“Come on,” Kara states firmly and takes Cat’s hand. “I have to get to the DEO and I’m not leaving you here alone.” She pulls Cat behind her out onto the balcony.

“Wait, Kara,” Cat says quickly before Kara has a chance to scoop her up into her arms. She turns back, looking at all the men lying around her office unconscious. “What about them?”

“Ugh, you’re right,” she groans before tapping her ear piece. “Alex?”

“Yeah, Kar,” the answer comes back instantly.

“Can you have Maggie send some officers to CatCo and pick these guys up?”

“On it.”

“Okay, now we can go,” Kara confirmed before picking Cat up and taking off for the DEO.

They land on the balcony at the DEO and as soon as they walk through the glass doors, they both see a picture of them kissing plastered across the big screen. They walk into the thick of it and Cat is the first to speak.

"How bad is it?" she questions Alex who is standing frozen staring at the screen in front of her.

"Oh, it's bad. Winn," she signals the tech guru to do his thing.

He stands up with a tablet in his hand and swipes a live video to the main screen. "It's really bad." Their eyes all follow the video onto the main screen and listen in to the CatCo reporter.

“That’s right, our very own CEO Cat Grant was caught on villain camera kissing National City’s hero, Supergirl.” The newscaster seems to be enjoying this story just a little too much and Cat makes a mental note to reprimand her after this. “Let’s go to that video, Jack,” she introduces the clip before it takes over the picture.

The shot is sideways, but it is still easy to see what’s going on. “Cat?” Supergirl’s voice can be heard before she comes into frame but it’s shakier than normal. She helps Cat stand from behind her desk. As soon as Cat is on her feet she throws herself into Supergirl’s arms. “Thank Rao you’re okay,” Supergirl says breathlessly.

Cat’s voice is muffled and distance, but it’s just loud enough to hear her speak. “You got here just in time.” She looks up at the hero still within her grasp like she is madly in love with her. “Thank you, darling.” Then they are kissing. Right there for the entire world to see and it is a substantial kiss. They don’t deepen it, but they do hold it for a few seconds, as if reassuring each other that they are safe.

They suddenly pull apart and Supergirl snaps her head to look at the camera. Her eyes glow orange and then the footage cuts out. The clip disappears, and the newscaster comes back on screen.

“Now we haven’t heard or seen anything from Cat or Supergirl yet on the matter of their relationship, but the internet definitely has something to say. What is known as a ship war has taken the internet by storm in the few minutes since that video was taken. Cat Grant has been dating her former assistant and current CatCo reporter Kara Danvers for about a year and a half. They are open with their relationship and have easily gained a fan following with their signature hashtag heart eyes. But as of today, they are in solid competition with Supergirl and Cat for National City’s most adored couple.”

Winn cuts the feed and walks over to the center of the room with the rest of them. “It’s like that pretty much on every network and the internet is going crazy. That small patch of people I told you about the other day has doubled if not tripled in the short amount of time since the livestream.”

“Why is this becoming such a thing for people?” Kara asks innocently.

“Well for starters,” Alex starts, “Supergirl just kissed a woman on national television. That’s huge.”

“Not to mention that I am a high profile, successful, CEO, who is already in a relationship with someone who everyone can see I’m in love with. It’s quite the drama.”

“This is bad,” Kara groans and drops her head in her hands.

“Luckily though, no one seems to be thinking that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same,” Winn reassures them. “No one is even close to making that leap yet.”

“How can you be sure?” Cat questions.

“They are all too busy picking sides and arguing to be making that kind of a connection right now.” He confirms his theory by putting a Twitter feed on the main screen. He throws up three more things onto the screen before explaining all three. “These two feeds are live from Twitter. I’m monitoring both the SuperCat hashtag and the KittenKara one. And,” he slides to his left, “these two feeds are both from Instagram. Both hashtags are going crazy on all fronts. There are people arguing that Cat and Kara are better. There are people arguing that Cat and Supergirl are better. There are people who want all three of you to date. There are people who think Kara and Supergirl should both dump Cat and date each other. And there are people that think Cat is a horrible person and think she betrayed Kara. But nowhere is there a single tweet or photo implying that Kara is Supergirl.” He takes a deep breath after rambling for so long and looks at the three women staring back at him. “What I was prepared for this.”

“So, what do we do?” Kara finally gets them back on track. Winn walks back to the table and sets his tablet down joining their conversation more fully.

“I don’t know what to do with this one,” Alex answers sounding dumbfounded. “The most important thing is that no one has made the connection between the hero you and the normal you.”

“And really darling I think we should just wait it out,” Cat supplies there first solid solution. 

“Really?” Alex and Kara ask simultaneously. They look shocked by Cat’s plan.

“Absolutely,” she says confidently. “The shelf life on a story like this, although unprecedented, can’t be much longer than the ordinary. Something new and exciting will happen and everyone will forget about this. We should just continue on with our normal routines and this will die down.”  
*************************************************************  
They all do exactly that. They all leave to go back to their normal days. The internet continues to rage with an explosion of both support and dissent for Supergirl and Cat as an item. People analyze the video repeatedly. They evaluate their body language, speech patterns, how comfortable they seem with each other, everything. 

Cat and Kara try to return to work as normal. Kara shows up to CatCo and it’s like she has something written across her forehead for the next few days. Everyone is watching her every move waiting for the inevitable reaction to the news. Cat tries to continue with finalizing her sabbatical, but everyone is avoiding her treating her like a pariah. It proves that Kara is the more-liked of the two of them. Everyone is clearly on the younger woman’s side with this one.

People are thrown completely for a loop when they see the couple together acting as if nothing has changed. They smile and hold hands; they walk out of the building together chatting quietly about what they will make for diner. People don’t know what to think.

The story continues to cycle on every major news network with what seems like ever evolving facts. They are being fed details on Cat and Kara every day. One network reports that the pair only just moved in together about two months ago. They question why it took so long for the couple to make that change. Another network shows pictures of Kara out with Carter at an arcade, reporting that it seems the couple is already splitting time with the boy. The networks all seem to think the couple is coming to an end except the CatCo network. They seem to know better from the gossip within the CatCo building. Instead they are reporting about both Cat and Kara’s individual connections to Supergirl and how awkward this must be. It doesn’t seem like the reporting on Cat kissing Supergirl is going to stop anytime soon.   
***********************************************************  
Cat is sitting at their house scrolling through the SuperCat hashtag on Instagram. She must admit they do make a rather impressive couple. It’s an odd thought to have considering Kara and Supergirl are one person yet so different. Kara is who she fell in love with. Her clumsy, babbling, adorably dorky assistant is the woman that stole her heart. Getting Supergirl as well is just an added bonus. Her phone buzzing in her hands pulls her from her reverie. It’s Alex.

“Cat,” she sounds determined. “We need to get ahead of this.”

“I like your attitude, what did you have in mind?”

Alex asks her to come to the DEO and she is on her way instantly. Her driver, Tom, meets her out front and they are on their way when it happens. They are at a red light when a group of men wearing the matching masks as the men that invaded her office descend on the car from every direction. They close in from out of nowhere and Cat only has a second to react. She hits the call button on her phone and it starts calling Alex back. 

The door of her car is yanked opened and she is unceremoniously pulled from the backseat. They pull Tom from the front and drag him into the street as well. They bring them out of the traffic and to the nearest clearing of sidewalk. They force Tom to his knees and sit Cat down on a bus bench rather ungracefully. They cuff her hands to the bench to keep her from escaping. 

One of their men pulls a camera from his bag and the set up feels eerily similar to the one a few days ago. Cat’s stomach drops when she remembers what they had planned for her last time.

“It won’t be so easy to wipe us out Supergirl,” the man in charge says into the camera. Cat can be seen in the background of the shot over one of his shoulders and her driver is over his other. “We are a legion of humans standing against the oppression of those who think they are more powerful than us. We will take back the power that you have stolen from us starting with those who openly support you and your kind.” 

He looks over his at the man standing next to Tom. He nods, and the man strikes Tom across the face with the butt of his gun knocking him out. The cameraman focuses on Tom’s slumped body for a moment before bringing Cat and her captor back into the frame.  
*******************************************************  
Alex is in her ear as soon as they know what’s going on. “Supergirl?”

“Hey Alex,” she greets in return. “I was thinking about sister night…”

Alex cuts her off. “Cat’s in trouble.”

“Where?”  
********************************************************  
“Not only are you a supporter of Supergirl and the other aliens squatting on our planet, but you’re also involved with her?” He has gotten close to Cat now, yelling the questions in her face as the cameraman films every second.

“I’m not involved with Supergirl,” Cat snaps back. She pulls roughly against her restraints trying to get in his face as well.

“I don’t believe you.” He stands up straight next to her and looks back at the camera. “National City it is time for you to repent. Those of you that have been support this alien disease that has infected our planet will have to answer for what you’ve done.” He gets out a gun and shows it to the camera not-so-subtly. He points it at Cat. “Too bad your hero isn’t here to save you this time.” 

He pulls the trigger, but a blur of blue and red appears between his gun and Cat’s body and she is left unharmed. Suddenly, Supergirl is standing between them with his bullet clenched in her fist. She drops it triumphantly.

“Actually, I’m right here.” She punches his in the face and he is sent to the ground easily.   
“Do we really have to keep doing this?”

The rest of his men converge on her and she takes them down easily, but without causing any real harm. As the last man hits the pavement, she turns to Cat.

“I’m fine. Check him first,” she instructs nodding her head toward an unconscious Tom on the ground. Supergirl follows her direction and goes to Tom. She checks his pulse to make sure is alive. Then she X-rays looking for any signs of internal bleeding or broken bones.

“He’s okay, just some bruising and probably a concussion.” She reports as she turns and goes back to her original plan of tending to Cat. She taps her ear piece. “Alex, we are gonna need some paramedics and Maggie.” While she talks, she looks over Cat swiftly. She gives Cat the same treatment checking for any damage under the surface. “Are you okay?” she mumbles as her hands go to the chain of the cuffs. She pulls and the metal snaps free from the bench effortlessly.

“I’m okay,” Cat says sounding anything but. Kara pulls the cuffs from around her wrist and as soon as they’re free, Cat falls into the hero’s arms. They hold each other tightly for a moment when Cat remembers something. “You turned the camera off this time, right?”

“Oh yeah I destroyed that thing,” she says lightly trying to make Cat smile. 

It works. “Get me out of here before TMZ shows up.” Kara chuckles but does as the she’s told right away. They shoot off into the sky with Cat held in Kara’s arms and a few cell phone cameras follow them along the way.  
**************************************************************  
After the second rescue in less than a week, the internet is flooded with fresh evidence that Supergirl and Cat are more than just acquaintances. Video of the rescue surfaces from not only their attackers, but also pedestrians and other passersby. Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter and now even Snapchat are blowing up with pictures, videos, stories, theories and evidence that either Cat and Kara or Cat and Supergirl are the better couple.

They try everything to get the ball back in their court. Cat and Kara go everywhere together and are seen out by as many people as they can. They even go to a National City Basketball game and sit courtside. Cat hates every second of it but at least people are noticing that they are happy and having fun together. It’s Carter’s idea to do something more public together as a couple, but it only backfires. More people than ever are talking about SuperCat.

Finally, a week after the second rescue, Alex and Winn decide Cat and Kara need to call a press conference. Cat is a well known and influential figure in the media world, a press conference seems like the best course of action for them to take. Cat doesn’t agree at first and suggests that she just put out a statement of some kind saying she and Kara are fine and the kiss with Supergirl was just a fluke.

Winn gives her some credit that a statement would help, but he thinks a press conference will carry more weight with the people.

They agree and call the press conference for later that same day hoping to finally put an end to the mess they've found themselves in.  
***********************************************************  
They call the reporters to join them in the courtyard outside the CatCo building. The press are waiting patiently talking among themselves when Cat and Kara come out of the CatCo lobby together. They walk up to the podium hand-in-hand. Cat starts the conference off.

"Thank you all for coming today." Kara is standing right next to her in front of them presenting a united front. "We know there has been a lot of controversy surrounding our relationship over the last two weeks and we wanted to take the time to clear things up for everyone." She noticeably grabs Kara's hand and their fingers interlace on instinct. "Kara and I are happily in love. We are not breaking up, neither of us is cheating, and we are not growing apart." The press are getting more restless the longer Cat speaks. They desperately want to ask her some questions. "The hashtags and internet fights need to stop. We are together and that is not changing anytime soon."

Cat steps aside and gives Kara some space to speak as well. "We love you all and are glad that there are people out there supporting and fighting for our relationship so adamantly. But we ask that you don't fight with others about whether or not we are happy and if we should be together. We are happy and don't plan on being with anyone but each other. We don't want you guys to fight and believe us KittenKara is endgame."

Cat looks at her like she is crazy with that last statement, but she steps back in and gestures to the press. "We will take some questions if anyone is so inclined."

The press immediately roar to life. Their hands shoot up and they start shouting indistinctly at the both of them. Cat looks over the crowd and spots a few journalists she recognizes as hard-hitting but fair.

"Jared?" she calls on him as she points in his direction.

"Why did you kiss Supergirl if you're so in love with Kara?"

"Kissing Supergirl was a fluke," Cat starts to explain but some of the press actually scoff at her response.

A woman from the National City Chronicle speaks up first. "It didn't look like a fluke. It looked completely natural like you do it every day. The only thing that seems like a fluke is getting caught doing it."

"Okay, whoa," Kara jumps in. "It was a fluke. Cat was flustered from being attacked and didn't really know what she was doing. There is no need..."

She is cut off by another woman. Cat doesn't recognize her. "How can you possibly be okay with this, Ms. Danvers?" She at least has the good sense to keep the formal title. "Supergirl is a close confidant of yours and she just kissed the woman you're in love with."

Before either of them can answer the question, another is shouted from the crowd. "Do you really expect us to believe that nothing fishy is going on here?"

The rest of the reporters follow his lead. Questions, assumptions, and blame are flying at them from every reporter standing in front of them. Some are questioning the very integrity of a hero that would let something like this happen. Others are positing that all three of them are hiding something. The yelling gets so loud Cat can barely hear herself think.

This plan backfired quickly. They haven't managed to set the record straight and it only seems that they have made things worse for themselves. Cat turns to Kara with concern in her eyes. She looks completely lost. There might be no way to fix this. She shakes her head, out of ideas on how to convince the world that there is no story here. She grabs Kara's hand one more time and squeezes it gently before turning and walking away from the podium toward CatCo. 

Kara watches her go for a moment not knowing what to do now. She doesn't want their relationship to be stuck in the spotlight. She wants to be able to love Cat freely and openly. She wants to love Cat as both Kara and Supergirl without Cat becoming a target.

But then it clicks -- Cat already is a target. She is a powerful media player who supports alien kind and knows Supergirl personally. She is a target simply for who she is already.

That's when it hits her. She knows how to fix this.

She turns back to the press and raises her hand to silence them. They all slowly catch on to what she is doing and fall silent waiting on the edge of their seats to see what she has to say. The silence stops Cat in her tracks. She turns back to see Kara holding the reporters’ attention and waits to hear what she has to say as well. 

"I am Supergirl."

She is met with only gasps from the writers. One male voice from the back of the crowd speaks up.

"Prove it."

She deliberately raises an eyebrow at him before reaching up and pulling her glasses off her face. As soon as she sets them down on the podium, she takes off into the sky at full speed.

The press is frozen staring after her as she disappears into the sunlight above them. Cat is left standing alone on the sidewalk watching her hero with complete disbelief as the press snaps back and surrounds her with even more questions than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Part Two. I love comments and Kudos they are so appreciated! If you love my writing you can buy me a coffee on Ko-Fi! Thank you for reading!  
> Molly  
> https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12


	3. Cat Grant, Supergirl's Lois Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT GRANT, THE LOIS LANE TO OUR NATIONAL CITY SUPER? When the headline compares Cat and Lois, Cat isn't all too happy about it.

CAT GRANT, THE LOIS LANE TO OUR NATIONAL CITY SUPER?

Cat slams the paper down onto her desk. Really? How derivative can they be? Comparing her to Lois Lane is something a kindergartener could do. She expected more from her people. And really, how dare they? She has only been saved by Supergirl…

She stops to think about that. Maybe she has been saved by Supergirl quite a bit. She lists them in her mind.

There were a few times with Leslie obviously. Well three if she’s counting.

The time near Thansgiving when Leslie showed up at CatCo. And then when Supergirl and Cat lured Leslie out and Cat distracted her so Supergirl could attack. Technically that is still a save.

Saving Carter from the super train bomber. That isn’t saving her per say, but Carter is her life so it might as well be. Supergirl and that boy with the speed powers saved her from Siobhan and Leslie when they teamed up and kidnapped her.

Okay fine, there were quite a few saves. Maybe she is just as bad as Lois. She stands from her desk and walks out onto her balcony. She pulls her phone from her pocket and dials the number she seems to be calling the most lately.

As soon as the hello comes through the line she launches into her complaining. “Did you see the paper? Do you really think I’m as bad as Lois Lane? She is like the most useless damsel in distress I have ever seen.”

“Cat, why do you care if they compare you to Lois? She is a good person and my cousin loves her very much.”

“Kara!” She is pacing on the balcony now with the phone pressed to her ear. “I am nothing like that idiot of a woman.”

Suddenly the familiar sounds of boots landing on the balcony makes her turn around. Kara is standing there in her full outfit. Cat hangs up the phone and walks closer to her.

“You can’t keep showing up here all the time or people are really going to think I’m just like Lois.”

“Do you really care if they compare you to Lois?”

“Of course, I care, Kara,” she says her voice rises slightly in anger. “I have been competing with this woman for my entire life I don’t need people thinking we are exactly the same.”

Kara steps closer putting her hands on Cat’s hips possessively. “You do realize there are some perks to being my Lois Lane,” she says suggestively. 

Cat raises a brow at Kara’s seductive tone. “Oh yeah, what might those perks be?”

“Oh, I can’t show you here, but I can fly you home in seconds and the perks won’t stop until you can’t walk right.”

Cat shivers at Kara’s words. She thinks she knows exactly what Kara has in mind and she is more than prepared to receive those perks, but she has another idea first.

“I have an idea of what one of the best perks of being with a Super might be.”

“What might that be?” 

Cat pushes onto her tip toes and leans in to whisper in Kara’s ear. “There is somewhere we can make all your fantasies come true where no one else can go.” 

Kara just furrows her brow and doesn’t say anything, so Cat gives her a hint. She points straight up into the night sky. Kara still doesn’t look like she understands and Cat loves just how innocent this gorgeous girl can be sometimes.

“If you’re interested, we can join the mile-high club without being in a plane,” she suggests with a wink.

It takes Kara another second, but she finally figures out what Cat means and a smirk instantly fills her face. Her hands slide down over Cat’s ass as she steps closer forcing their bodies together. She bends her knees slightly and her hands move the backside of Cat’s thighs where she easily picks up the older woman into her arms. Cat legs wrap around her waist and the proximity makes a fire spark inside her. She starts slowly lifting them both into the sky.

“I would love to,” she murmurs.

“You better hurry before someone sees you abducting me,” Cat teases and Kara automatically does as she is told.

They continue rising into the sky until everything becomes small and hard to see. Cat feels her stomach dropping out the higher they get. She didn’t really think about how frightening this would be. Kara reads her like a book. She has gotten quite good at that lately to Cat’s dismay.

“It’s scarier than you thought isn’t it?” Cat only nods. Her voice suddenly feels like it might fail her if she tries to speak. “Don’t worry, Cat, I’ve got you,” Kara reassures her. She changes the way they are flying to make Cat feel a little safer. She pulls her body into a sitting position and has Cat straddling her lap so there is no way she can fall. “Besides, if you fall, I’ll catch you,” her smirk matches her tone.

Cat smacks her arm. “Don’t joke about that.”

“I would never drop you.”

Cat kisses her then. It’s full and deep and Kara is still surprised she gets this privilege. The kiss deepens. Their tongues slip together and Cat hums with pleasure. Kara gets a little adventurous with her hands and mouth. She kisses down the side of Cat’s jaw and moves to her neck nipping and sucking on her pulse point gently. Her hands pull Cat’s hips into her own encouraging Cat to grind against her lap. Cat moans louder when Kara’s hands grab her ass roughly.

Cat’s hands get a little braver after they’ve kissed for a while. She feels more secure in Kara’s arms and isn’t as worried about falling to her death. Plus, Kara is quite a distraction. Lips are working their way up behind her ear and she can’t seem to care about anything but fucking Kara senseless right now. Thank god she wears a skirt. She reaches underneath the red fabric pushing it up Kara’s thighs as she goes and sinks her nails as much as she can into Kara’s invulnerable skin.

“Someone’s getting frisky,” Kara whispers into her ear. The hot air dancing over Cat’s skin makes her shiver and grind her hips harder into Kara.

“Don’t tease Kara, it’s unbecoming.”

“That isn’t what you said last week,” she mumbles as she bites Cat’s earlobe.

“Last week we weren’t having sex higher up than most planes fly. Now,” her voice is final commanding and deliberate. Kara eats it up. “Chop, chop, Supergirl.”

Kara doesn’t hesitate. “We might drop some of your clothes. Do you care?” She asks the question at the same moment that one of her hands disappears into Cat’s pants. Her fingers are swift to find their intended destination. They move through the wetness between Cat’s legs and find her clit rapidly. She circles it purposefully and Cat is like putty in her hands.

“Fuck, Kara,” she hisses. “I don’t care if you drop everything I own, just make me cum.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

She tears Cat’s pants completely open. The smell of Cat’s arousal fills her nostrils and Kara can feel the wetness between her own legs dripping on her thighs. She lifts Cat just enough to get the pants out from underneath her. They fall away and Kara puts Cat back down on her lap. She reclines back in the air so she is essentially lying down in the sky. Cat lies down on top of her and her fingers are back to work. 

They move between their bodies with practiced ease. Her fingertips ghost over Cat’s lips and the older woman shudders.

“You’re still teasing me Kara and I don’t appreciate it.”

“Oh, come on, can’t a girl have any fun.”

Cat doesn’t have to answer, the look on her face is enough to tell Kara that now is not the time. So, Kara obliges. She sinks two fingers knuckle deep in Cat. The CEO’s hips buck into her palm at the action. It still surprises her every time that Cat is so responsive. Every little touch, every graze, even her breath tickling over Cat’s skin is enough to get a reaction from the woman. And an intense reaction at that.

She curls her fingers hitting the exact spot Cat needs before pulling them fully out. She circles Cat’s clit a few times with the fresh wetness covering her fingers before she goes back to Cat’s entrance. She pushes them deeper this time and curls them again. She doesn’t pull all the way out this time and instead starts a slow pace moving in as deep as she can and retreating again. She moves slowly on purpose to really rile her boss up and it seems to be working. She has only thrust a few times when Cat’s hips start to take control. She is fucking herself on Kara’s fingers instead of the other way around. Kara holds them steady and lets Cat ride them however she wants. She isn’t about to complain.

She makes sure they are balanced and centered before her other hand joins the party. She doesn’t want to drop Cat after she just promised not to. Her other hand moves between them and finds Cat’s clit without issue. Cat’s wetness has flooded the entire area and it’s easy to gather some on her fingers. Cat continues to grind down onto Kara’s fingers as the hero’s other hand bears down on her sensitive bud.

“Shit, that feels so good. Don’t stop, baby.” Cat’s head is buried in Kara’s neck when Kara adds a third finger to her drenched pussy. She inhales sharply but her hips don’t stutter in their rhythm. Kara rubs her clit like it’s her sole purpose in life and Cat’s movements start to get erratic. “I’m close,” she says breathlessly.

Kara decides since they are already trying something new why not add another change. “You’re so wet for me I barely had to touch you and you’re already a mess.”

Cat doesn’t stop her movements but pulls her head from its place in Kara’s neck. Her brow furrows with confusion, but she doesn’t look unhappy, so Kara decides to continue.

“You’re such a little slut to have a hero make you scream, aren’t you?” She delivers the line while she stares directly into Cat’s eyes and she sees her boss’s pupils dilate.

She feels Cat clench around her fingers and notices the other woman’s hips stuttering with her oncoming climax. She starts flicking the fingers of her other hand faster over Cat’s clit.

“You would do anything to cum right now, wouldn’t you?” Cat’s mouth drops open when Kara’s fingers curl inside her with every thrust hitting her g-spot perfectly.

“Anything,” Cat answers sounding desperate. Her hips have lost their rhythm and are moving frantically against Kara’s fingers.

“Admit it,” Kara demands.

“Admit what?”

She leans her head up to whisper into Cat’s ear. “You’re my Lois Lane.” Cat’s hips pause their movements, but only for a second. Kara has clearly caught her off guard.

“Never,” Cat snaps.

Kara pulls back to show Cat her devious smirk. “You are my Lois Lane,” she taunts. “You can’t get enough of the suit. I’m your very own hero and you love it.” Cat rolls her eyes. “You are my Lois.”

Cat starts to breathe heavily and her hands are gripping Kara’s backs aggressively. Kara can tell she is seconds from coming undone.

“Fine, I’m your Lois Lane.”

“Good girl, now cum for me,” she husks as the fingers on Cat’s clit start moving at super speed. Cat orgasms instantly. She sits back so Kara’s fingers are buried deeply inside of her. She throws her head back and groans deeply with her release. Her hips are still bucking into Kara’s pulling out every last drop of pleasure they can from the hero’s fingers. She halts her movements after a few seconds and with one final quiver she collapses back onto Kara’s chest.

Kara starts to chuckle deeply as Cat is catching her breath. She pulls her fingers from Cat’s wet folds and brings them to her mouth. The taste of Cat on her digits makes her want to continue somewhere less dangerous and she already has a plan for the rest of their night forming in her head.

Cat finally gets a hold of her breathing and leans up slightly. She smacks Kara’s arm playfully and Kara small chuckles turn into full blown laughter.

“You came so hard.”

“Don’t ever do that again,” Cat scolds.

“Why? You seemed to enjoy it.”

“The dirty talk was amazing, but don’t make me compare myself to Lois.”

“Oh, trust me, you are so much better than Lois Lane.”

Cat’s offended look drops. “Thank you,” she says gratefully. “Now take me home so I can have my turn.”

Kara laughs again and complies promptly. She situates Cat into a bridal style carry and heads for the CEO’s penthouse.

“I told you there were perks to being my Lois.”

Cat smacks her again. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are incredible. If you have prompts send them my way, especially smut prompts because I am having some writers block in that area lately. Thanks guys! Also, if you love my writing think about supporting me on my [Ko-Fi page.](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)  
> Molly :)


	4. When the Past Comes to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just sitting down for dinner when her ex-girlfriend knocks on the door. She hasn't seen her in two years. What is she doing at the door after all this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late guys. I'm not feeling great today and this took a while to finish up. How bout some against on this fine Tuesday?  
> Enjoy :)  
> Molly

They are just sitting down for dinner when there’s a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Kara jumps up and goes to the door. She doesn’t bother to x-ray it which she regrets when she swings the door open revealing her former boss, Cat Grant. She quickly steps out into the hall and closes the door behind her. “Cat? What are you doing here?”

“Kara,” she says with such obvious relief in her voice that Kara feels a piece of her heart fall back into place. Cat is in her arms in a moment and her body reacts without her permission. Her arms wrap tightly around her back and all her muscles seem to relax into the embrace. Cat buries her face into Kara’s neck and Kara’s heart starts to race instantly. “I’ve missed you.”

Kara is about to repeat the sentiment when reality sinks in. This is Cat. This is her boss who she fell in love with and secretly dated for a year. This is the woman that stole her heart then disappeared without so much as a word in the middle of the night. This woman broke her in more ways than one.

She puts her hands on Cat’s shoulders and slowly pushes them apart. It’s perfect timing because the door opens behind her and Lena is standing there looking confused. Kara is just dropping her hands from Cat’s arms and they both turn to face Lena.

“Cat!” Lena says excitedly. She takes Kara’s place in the hug with Cat and holds the older woman tightly. “You’re back in town?”

Kara’s brow is furrowed with confusion when it clicks. Lena talked about knowing Cat when they first met. She was a friend to Lena’s adoptive parents and became something of a mentor to Lena when she was a teenager. They lost touch long before Kara knew Cat, but kept track of one another.

“Lena?” Cat asks surprised to see the raven-haired girl here of all places. They separate and step back from one another. “My god you’ve grown up since the last time I saw you.”

“Well you’ve been gone a long time. It’s so good to see you,” Lena says smiling brightly at her role model. “National City isn’t the same without our Commander and Chief Cat Grant,” she says teasingly.

“What are you doing here, Cat?” Kara asks her tone just on the edge of biting. Lena sends her a sideways glance.

“It was time to come back,” Cat answers cryptically as if that explains everything. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.” She looks back and forth between the women in front of her. 

Lena’s smile widens exponentially. “Yeah we met about a year ago,” she starts to explain and reaches out taking one of Kara’s hands in both of her own. Cat’s eyes follow the motion and Kara’s wishes that her stomach didn’t sink in that moment. “We are actually seeing each other,” Lena finishes completely missing either of their reactions to what is happening.

Cat does a good job of covering her emotions. She has always been good at that, but Kara became an expert in everything Cat Grant even before they got together. She can see the sadness pouring into those serene green eyes and her stomach free falls at the notion. How do you tell someone that you never really stopped loving that you’ve moved on?

“That’s incredible,” Cat says with only the tiniest shake in her voice. Kara knows Lena can’t hear it, but it’s like a blaring alarm to her sensitive ears. “How long?”

Kara lets her hatred of Cat pour into her veins like concrete. This woman crushed her. “Six months.” Cat’s eyes jump to meet hers and Kara knows she has to end this conversation sooner rather than later. “We were actually just about to sit down to dinner, so we should probably go. It was lovely to see you, Cat,” her tone is dismissively cold and calculating. 

“Nonsense Kara,” Lena is quick to jump in, ever the loving and attentive friend and host. She smacks Kara’s arm playfully but shoots her a look that is much harsher than her actions. “Would you like to join us, Cat?”

“Actually, that would be lovely, Lena. Thank you,” Cat answers staring into Kara’s eyes as she accepts the invitation. “I have been traveling all day.”

Lena turns and motions for them all to follow her inside. “And you came straight here?” she questions over her shoulder as she heads into Kara’s kitchen. They both follow behind her into the kitchen and stand at the island. Kara shoots Cat a look that tells her that they need a cover story.

“Oh, not right away. I just haven’t eaten all day.”

Kara drops her head into her hand shaking it at Cat’s lame excuse. Lena misses the entire reaction. Cat shrugs at Kara as if asking what Kara wants.

“Where were you traveling from?” Kara asks to move the conversation along.

“Well today I flew in from Paris, but I’ve been a lot of places over the last two years.”

Lena turns to face them and motions toward the living room. “Why don’t you guys go sit in the living room and catch up and I’ll finish getting dinner ready,” she suggests.

“Okay, come get us when you’re done,” Kara replies easily. She steps over and gives Lena a quick kiss on the cheek and Lena smiles widely. “Thanks baby,” Kara whispers and Lena squeezes her arm affectionately.

Cat watches the display and her gut twists. How could she have been so stupid to let Kara go. Cat and Kara move into the living room and as soon as Lena is out of earshot Kara turns on Cat. She starts her interrogation in harsh whispers so Lena won’t hear them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kara asks abruptly. Her entire demeanor shifts now that Lena can’t see her. Her hands find her hips and she stands fiercely towering over Cat. She resembles a certain so much when she is feeling indignant. It’s something Cat always loved when they were together, but now she sees the downside of facing off against someone so headstrong. 

“I had to see you.” Cat’s attitude is much softer. She needs Kara to give her a chance to explain herself and getting sassy isn’t going to work now.

“Why?”

“Don’t play stupid Kara, you know why I’m here.” Not being sassy didn’t last long.

“Don’t play stupid? Are you kidding?” Kara scoffs at Cat’s words. If she is implying that she still has feelings for Kara that would be ridiculous. “If you saying what I think you’re saying then why did you leave me in the first place?”

Lena comes into the living room interrupting their argument. “Hey I just finished. Kar, will you help me grab some plates?” She moves back into the kitchen and Kara goes to follow, but Cat grabs her arm spinning her back at the last second.

“Does she know about your secret?” She has to know. If Kara doesn’t trust Lena enough to tell her that then there might still be hope for her.

“Of course, she knows,” Kara bites and moves out of Cat’s grip and into the kitchen with Lena.

Kara and Lena get the plates and set the table for the three of them. Lena has them sit and goes to get the food. She brings the food to the table and they all start to dig in.

“So,” Cat starts the conversation back up after a few minutes of silence while they all started eating. “What has happened in National City since I’ve been gone?”

They fill Cat in on all the madness that has been going on in the city. They tell her about the Daxamite invasion. The rise of anti-alien hate groups as well as the World Killer from Krypton. Cat has not paid any attention to the news while she was gone and all of this comes as quite a shock.

“Is there any good news?” she asks disbelievingly. 

“Well Morgan Edge tried to buy CatCo after you left,” Lena supplies sounding almost giddy.

“That’s good news?” she asks incredulously.

“No, of course not. The good news is that I bought it out from under him before he could finish the deal.”

Cat drops her fork and it clatters loudly against her plate. “You,” she starts, but has to take a second to clear her throat before continuing. “You own CatCo now?”

Kara watches Cat closely as that information sinks in. She has come back to a city that missed her there is no doubt about that, but has learned to survive without her. Kara looks at Lena and realizes just how true that statement is. Cat looks like she has been punched in the gut when Kara looks back at her. She takes a deep breath though, and it’s like it never happened. The façade of the Media Queen has slipped into place. Stoic as ever, Cat picks up her fork and continues eating. Kara is impressed. She thought the news about CatCo would get more of a rise from the older woman.

“I do, but if you’re staying in the city, I would love to sell it back to you. I only bought it to keep it from that human dung beetle Morgan Edge.” Kara keeps her mouth shut and let’s Lena explain herself. “A man like that should not have control of something so sacred as the people that deliver the media to the city. We need people in charge who want people to have all the facts so they can make up their own minds.”

Cat looks impressed and proud. “You’re really nothing like your family, are you?” 

“Well, I had a pretty good mentor at a really important time in my life,” she compliments. “I never thanked you properly for all you did for me. Thank you,” she says sincerely.

Cat smiles sadly. She wanted to be able to hate Lena. This gorgeous girl is essentially stealing Kara from her. She wants to hate her guts and play dirty in order to get her woman back, but she just can’t find it within herself to hate Lena. The girl has only been shown contempt by the people that were supposed to love her the most.

“You never needed my help. You are a good person, Lena,” Cat reassures her.

Kara takes Lena’s hand and squeezes it lovingly. “That is what I have always said.” Lena looks at her and smiles with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Cat is getting uncomfortable the longer they stare at one another. “So, what other good news do you have?”

Kara and Lena snap out of their trance. “Um, Alex is getting married,” Kara throws out.

Cat nearly drops her fork again. She really needs to stopped being so surprised by things. “Agent Scully is getting married?” Kara and Lena both nod happily. “Wow. Who is the lucky guy?”

“Girl actually,” Kara corrects.

“Should’ve guessed that,” Cat teases.

They both laugh. “Well, it took her a while to figure it out, so it’s not surprising that no one else did.”

“Who is she?”

“Did you ever meet Maggie Sawyer?” Lena asks.

Cat thinks for a moment, but doesn’t come up with anything familiar. “I don’t think so no.”

“She works for NCPD, she’s a detective with the science division,” Kara adds.

“Of course, Alex ended up with a cop,” Cat smiles. She is happy for Alex. She was always worried about Kara’s sister back when they were together. She thought Alex would never focus on anything like she focused on work. She is happy to be proven wrong on that front. “When is the wedding?”

Lena is standing up to clear their plates. “The end of next month. It’s going to be beautiful.” She walks over into the kitchen and Kara follows her lead grabbing some of the other plates and cups.

“I’m sure it will be,” Cat says under her breath as she watches Kara walk away.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Lena calls out to both of them from the kitchen. “Why don’t I go down to the store on the corner and get us some dessert? They always have those ice creams you like,” she says facing Kara as she comes into the kitchen.

“That would be really nice, Lee.”

“Okay,” Lena says before kissing Kara chastely. “You start the dishes and I’ll be right back.”

She grabs her coat and leaves swiftly. Cat stands and grabs the last few things off the table. She carries them into the kitchen and sets them onto the kitchen next to where Kara has started the dishes. She turns around and leans her back on the counter so she is facing Kara. There is less than a foot between them and they both feel that short distance like both a lifeline and a death sentence.

“I was scared,” Cat starts quietly. Kara looks up at her briefly but doesn’t say anything. “I left because I was scared.” She waits for Kara to say something, but the younger woman just keeps washing the dishes. “I have never loved someone the way that I love you and that was terrifying,” she starts to explain herself and soon she is rambling. “I kept thinking that I wanted the world to know that you were mine, but do you know what that would have done?” She turns sideways to look at her former lover. “Your secret identity only works in you fly under the radar as Kara Danvers. If you were Cat Grant’s wife that never would have happened. The press and the public would have hounded you day and night and your secret would have come out.”

Kara’s hands suddenly stop their movements and she looks up at Cat. Her eyes are wide with shock. “Did you just say wife?”

Cat can’t believe she let that slip. She starts to walk away. She needs space while she confesses this. “I had a ring,” She admits begrudgingly. She can’t believe she is admitting this right now. “I even asked Eliza for her blessing. I was going to ask you to marry me. I was going to tell the world that I loved you, that we were together. I wanted to have a life with you, Kara.” She is practically yelling by the end of it, frustrated with herself for all the mistakes she made.

Kara looks completely dumbfounded. “Then what changed?” she asks weakly. The dishes are long forgotten behind her as she watches Cat pace in front of her.

“Livewire,” Cat admits after a long drawn out moment of silence. Kara just scoffs and starts to turn back to the dishes. They have had this discussion before. “It was a wake-up call for me, Kara. She came after me and hurt you and she didn’t even know what we meant to each other. Can you imagine what would happen if people knew we were together and then found out that you’re Supergirl?” She lets the question hang between them for a moment. Kara stays turned away from her, but she hasn’t gone back to the dishes. “We never would have been safe again.” Her words settle heavily around them.

Kara turns with a fire in her eyes and takes a menacing step in Cat’s direction. “You’re wrong, Cat.” Her voice is angry. “Lena and I have been together for six months and everyone knows. All our friends and family. The press. Everyone.” Her hands are wringing and her mind is racing. “And we started dating very publicly and grew into our relationship in front of the entire city. I’m actually surprised you didn’t see or hear about it. We were and still are a huge topic of discussion in the city. And guess what?” her tone is dripping with condescension. “No one has any idea that I’m her,” she delivers the final blow.

Cat doesn’t know what to say. They stand on opposite sides of the island but it feels more like there is an ocean between them. The tension in the air is palpable and Cat is at a loss. This is not how she expected this to go. Kara stands there unyielding. Cat has never seen her so angry. Kara is the first to break the silence.

“Maybe you should have just trusted that things would have worked out instead of running from the best thing either of us had ever had.”

Cat feels like she’s been stabbed. How could she do this to Kara? How could she give up on the thing she wanted most in this world? She feels hollow inside. Her legs are numb. Her fingers are tingling.

“We were happy and you broke me.” It’s whispered, but it feels so loud and all consuming Cat is surprised the words don’t drown her.

She takes a tentative step toward the younger blonde. “Kara,” she exhales defeatedly.

Lena comes walking through the door with a white plastic bag spread out in her hands. She drops her keys on the entrance table like she does it every day and draws both of their attentions to her.

“They had exactly three left. What are the odds of that?” Lena asks with a light smile on her lips. She looks up and reads the tension immediately. She has a lot of practice with tense situations and switches into accommodating CEO mode instantly.

They all move to the living room and Lena gives them both an ice cream bar. They all settle in different chairs. Lena and Kara are on the couch and Cat takes a chair. Kara flicks on the TV and switches it to the news.

“If you haven’t tried one of these, you are in for a real treat,” Lena gives a preamble as she hands Cat the bar before sitting down. Cat looks at the bar and then up at Kara. At least some things never change. She unwraps the bar that she has had many times before, a few in this very living room.

They fill the time with small talk and the crunching of ridiculously good ice cream bars. Cat watches Lena and Kara interact and it’s like the knife is twisting inside her heart. At the same time, it’s a relief in a sense. 

Kara recovered. 

Cat ran. She ran and she took Carter with her and she disappeared for two years. Kara was, is the love of her life and she left her alone for two years. It’s a relief that Kara was able to recover and find someone that made her happy. And Lena obviously makes her incredibly happy, anyone could see that. Just one look at either of them and you can read it on their faces. 

That’s when she decides she has to give up. Kara is in love with someone else and it’s no longer her right to claim that she is the love of Kara’s life. Kara clearly loves Lena just as much if not more than she ever loved Cat. It’s crushing, but true.

Now she knows exactly how Kara felt two years ago when Cat left without a word. 

Lena eventually falls asleep on the couch. Kara is staring at her like she hung the stars in the sky herself. Cat recognizes it. Kara used to look at her the same way.

“You should probably go,” Kara whispers. Her voice sounds broken and Cat would give anything to take away the pain she caused.

Cat nods and stands up. Kara walks with her to the front door. Cat grabs her coat and purse and puts them on. They go into the hall and close the door behind them to keep from waking Lena up.

They stand and stare at each other for a long moment before Cat speaks. “Does she make you happy?”

Kara takes a second not sure if she should lie or not to spare Cat’s feelings. It’s a habit she can’t seem to turn off. “When you left, it broke me. I didn’t think I would ever be happy again. You were the love of my life.” She lets her words sink in for a second. “Then I met Lena and she put me back together. It took a long time and it was really hard to let myself love again, but eventually I did.” She looks Cat straight in the eyes as she finally answers her question. “You made me so happy when we were together, but now, I’m happy with her.” Cat feels it like a weight in her stomach, but she knows she deserves it “We are happy together.” 

She takes a deep breath. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, my love.” She steps into Kara’s personal space and Kara doesn’t flinch away. She puts a hand on Kara’s cheek caressing it gingerly. “I only ever wanted you to be happy, safe, and loved beyond measure. I wanted to be the root of that happiness. But I see that I’ve messed up my chance.”

“Cat,” Kara says breathlessly with tears in her eyes. She wants Lena. She knows she wants Lena, but she never thought she would see Cat again let alone have her say the things she always wanted to hear. It’s hard to completely give up on something you once wanted with every fiber of your being.

Cat wipes a tear from Kara’s cheek and steps a half step closer. She leans up ad presses their lips together one final time. It’s a tearful goodbye kiss, one they both need. They are finally putting an end to their chapter together. They hold the kiss for a few seconds when Cat finally pulls back.

“Goodbye Kara.” She sounds broken and it kills Kara, but she knows she can’t fix it this time.

Cat drops her hand and walks backward a few steps before turning around. She leaves again but this time Kara at least got a goodbye. She watches Cat’s retreating form until she reaches the end of the hall. She takes a second to gather herself before she goes back into the apartment. She walks over to Lena sleeping peacefully on the couch. She picks up her girl easily and carries her into their bedroom. 

“I love you,” Lena mumbles sleepily as Kara lays her down in bed.

“I love you, too.” And even though she was broken, she knows now that she is more whole with the woman in her arms than she has ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! For those of you that were wondering, THIS is the Supercorp story. If you enjoy my writing you can support me by buying me a cup of coffee on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12), but if you can't do that, Comments are great too :)  
> Molly


	5. The Volleyball Player and the Stringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers a famous beach volleyball player gives an interview to famous sports reporter Cat Grant. Questions are not the only thing flying between them.

“Kara Danvers,” Cat starts commandingly with a tape recorder on the table between them and a notepad in her hands. They are tucked into a corner table in a hotel bar. They are secluded in the back so no one interrupts them. “You are officially the most decorated woman in Beach Volleyball.” Kara nods along with the introduction as Cat continues. “You have three gold medals, one silver. And you are about to catch up to the woman with the most Beach Volleyball wins in history, Kerri Walsh Jennings. What is your total win record up to now?”

“One hundred twenty-six,” Kara answers without hesitation. She has been counting that number for years and she could never forget it.

“What is Kerri’s record again?”

“She has won 133 games over her career.”

“So, you’re close,” Cat leads her.

“So close I can almost taste it.”

Cat takes a second to look Kara up and down. The words send a shock right through her. “Oh, I’m sure you can,” she says suggestively. She really shouldn’t be flirting with the subject of her article, but anyone who’s seen Kara in person wouldn’t blame her. The girl is dripping sex appeal. She’s confident, smart, driven, with flawless blonde curls, piercing blue eyes, and a ridiculously endearing smile. Not to mention that Cat and most of the rest of the world has seen her do some crazy things in a bikini. She knows she looks good too. Her near-permanent smirk is always accompanied by a stunning outfit that shows off her style and her wealth without being too much. Evening dresses for nights out, suits for press conference, and even sleek sweatpants for after matches; all of which show off her very fit body. The girl knows how to flaunt what she’s got.

Cat has to shake her head to get her mind out of the gutter. “With the Olympics coming up, do you think you’ll surpass her record?”

“In the Olympics I only play a total of four games if I win everything, so not during the Olympics, no. But, leading up to the Olympics my partner and I are playing in a tournament to seed the Olympic teams and if we win all the games there that will add six to the record. Potentially, if we win all of our upcoming tournament and Olympic matches, then yes I will surpass her.”

“Well, we are all rooting for you.”

Kara leans forward in her chair suddenly intrigued. “I didn’t know you were a fan, Ms. Grant,” she says coyly. She rests her elbows on her knees and leans toward Cat.

Cat follows her lead leaning it too. “Please, call me Cat. Yes, I am a fan. I love watching you play. You put on quite a show,” she flirts.

“I try,” Kara says with a wink.

Cat smirks, but tries to get the interview back on track. “Recently, your attention has turned to a more charitable route. Can you tell me a little bit about that?”

“Yeah absolutely,” Kara agrees immediately. She tells Cat all about raising money for the Trevor Project. She talks about her work with underprivileged kids. She beams when she tells Cat about the two Community Centers she has recently helped to fund in Chicago and Los Angeles. She talks about the kids that she keeps in touch with from all over the world. She writes them letters and talks to them about all kinds of things including staying in school, getting involved in sports, and help others.

“Wow, that’s quite impressive,” Cat compliments.

“Not as impressive as you,” Kara segues. “You already have several awards for your writing including Sportswriter of the Year Award. You were the first woman to write a cover story for Sports Illustrated. You wrote a best-selling book about breaking into the sports world and donated all the proceeds to creating a new outreach program in your home city for kids in high school who are having trouble finding their way. Not to mention that you have a seven-year-old son who I heard has a genius-level IQ.”

Cat is totally caught off guard. No one has ever flipped an interview on her like this before. She doesn’t even know what to say.

“You’ve done your research.”

“No not really. I was already a fan of you before we had this set up. I’ve been following your career since you wrote that piece for ESPN about the disconnect between female sports and drawing attention from a male audience.” She gets up from her seat and moves into the chair next to Cat. “You’re very impressive, Cat Grant.”

Cat has to swallow to keep her focus. Kara is driving her wild. She has never been so attracted to someone. Kara is not only an incredible athlete and in peak physical condition, she is also smart and thoughtful. She clearly cares about people and is passionate about not only what she cares about, but about what others care about as well. 

Cat looks up. With Kara so close it’s hard not to focus on just how beautiful she is. Her skin is perfect. Her smile is dreamy. Her eyes serene and deep. 

“Did you get everything you need?” Kara asks as she nods toward the tape recorder. 

Cat bites her lip and looks Kara up and down deliberately. It’s not exactly professional. She leans forward and turns the recorder off. Kara is watching her every move like a hawk.

“There is just one more thing.”  
**********************************************************  
They burst through the door of the presidential suite. Their lips are attached and hands wandering. As soon as they are past the door Cat pushes Kara backward into it. The door slams closed and Cat pushes their bodies flush. She brings their mouths back together instantly. Kissing Kara is like something out of a dream. It’s exhilarating and extremely against protocol which makes it all the more enticing. She can already feel the wetness between her legs. She rolls her hips into Kara and then suddenly they’re rolling. 

Kara pushes her into the door roughly and she moans louder than she expected. It’s nice to have someone take control for once. Kara moves her mouth down Cat’s neck as her hands gather Cat’s shirt and lift it off her torso.

“You are far too good at that,” Cat says breathlessly as Kara sucks lightly on her pulse point.

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Kara taunts as she bends over and picks Cat up into her arms. Cat’s legs wrap instinctively around her waist and she grinds her hips into Kara’s stomach to readjust their hold. “Someone’s eager.”

“Show me what you got superstar.”

Kara carries Cat to the bed, kissing her every once in a while, but making sure not to trip over anything. She sets Cat down on the edge of the bed, but makes sure to keep Cat’s legs wrapped around her as she pulls Cat’s shirt off. Cat mirrors her actions and pulls Kara’s shirt off as well. Kara kisses her deeply their tongues comingling as she unhooks Car’s bra.

Before Cat has a chance to take Kara’s bra off, the volleyball player pushes her down to lay flat on the bed. She crawls on to and moves up to lay beside Cat. 

Cat’s hands go to Kara’s body, but Kara stops her. “Oh no, it’s my turn first.” She takes Cat’s hands and puts them over her head. “No touching,” she instructs and the words send a shiver down Cat’s spine.

Kara gets back to the task at hand. She kisses Cat deeply once more before moving down her body. She kisses down over her chest and stomach. When she gets to Cat’s pants she stops and undoes the button. She pulls Cat’s pants off so slowly. It’s torturous. As soon as Cat’s pants are off, Kara is back with her. She lies down next to Cat and kisses her passionately. Cat feels herself getting outrageously turned on as Kara pours everything she’s got into their kiss. 

Kara kisses her so well that she forgets she isn’t supposed to be touching her. Cat’s hands move into Kara’s hair and the kiss stops. Cat actually whimpers at the loss as Kara pulls back. She doesn’t have to say anything. She just gives Cat a look and the writer remembers her instructions.

“Sorry,” she mumbles as she puts her hands back over her head. Kara is kissing her again and she can’t seem to care that she isn’t allowed to touch. As long as Kara keeps doing what she is doing, Cat will lay here forever.

“You are stunning,” Kara says between kisses as she looks up and down Cat’s naked form. She moves her mouth to Cat’s breasts and kisses and bites one teasingly as her other hand caresses the other. 

“Shit,” Cat hisses when Kara’s teeth nip at one nipple and then move to the other and give it the same treatment. Then, Kara’s mouth isn’t Cat’s focus anymore. 

Kara’s other hand has been sneaking down her body and she didn’t even notice until Kara’s fingertips are ghosting over her clit. Cat can’t even focus anymore. She is far too turned on. She shuts her eyes and just lets the sensations take over.

Kara’s wet warm mouth is still sucking and kissing at her breasts pleasantly. The cold air that hits her nipples between each bite and kiss is intense and making her skin even more sensitive. She has never been so turned on just by someone kissing her boobs. Then all of a sudden Kara’s other hand is gliding over her soaked lips. Kara has her so wet that she is actually having trouble controlling her movements on Cat’s clit. Or at least that’s what it feels like. Kara’s fingers slide teasingly over every inch of her entrance and clit before she finally finds purchase.

She starts circling Cat’s clit with precision. Every pass of Kara’s finger over her clit has cat more and more riled. Then she realizes that Kara is matching the circles on her clit with her tongue circling Cat’s nipple. It creates a trance-like feeling of pleasure that Cat has never felt before. Kara is working her body up in all the right ways.

The circling on her clit suddenly stops, but without giving her time to complain, Kara pushes them deep inside her. Cat moans loudly and her body curls in on itself slightly. Her hands stay glued to the mattress above her head because she thinks she might die if Kara stops again now.

Kara holds her fingers deep inside Cat for a few moments while her mouth continues to work at Cat’s painfully hard nipples. Then she is moving. She starts slow building up her pace incrementally with each thrust of her fingers. Cat is so focused on what’s going on between her legs that she almost doesn’t notice Kara’s mouth moving lower down her body. The only reason she does notice it is because her nipples hit the cold air of the room and become even harder than they were before.

Kara’s mouth leaves a blazing trail of hickeys down Cat’s torso as she goes. Purple red marks blossom in her trail as she moves further south. Cat is loving every second of it. The pain of the bites mixes perfectly with the pleasure Kara is giving her between her legs. The pace is increasingly and Cat isn’t sure how much longer she can make it. 

Kara moves over her hip bones and nips playfully. Her hips jump without her meaning too and she hears Kara laugh under her breath.

“A little sensitive, are we?”

“Can you blame me? You have every nerve ending on high alert right now,” Cat says back with her eyes still closed. Having her eyes closed is really increasing the rest of her body’s sensitivity to Kara’s ministrations and she loves it. She has never felt touches and kisses so keenly in her life. 

Suddenly, Kara’s mouth is on her. Her tongues drags over her clit and her breath catches in her throat. For some reason, she didn’t expect this, but she loves every second of it. Kara speeds up her fingers that are inside Cat and starts to match the movements of her tongue to the rhythm she has set for herself. It creates quite an intoxicating feeling. Kara’s fingers pound inside Cat at the same moment her tongue swirls a circle around Cat’s sensitive bud. Cat’s hips are moving on their own accord and loud uncontrollable moans are escaping her mouth with every curl of Kara’s very talented fingers.

She is surprised she hasn’t cum all over the place yet. Kara’s free hand moves up to her boob and starts to pinch her nipples and she can feel her insides clench around Kara’s hand. Her clit is starting to throb and she knows she is about to blow.

She is right on the edge for a few of Kara’s thrusts when the younger woman somehow times everything perfectly. She sinks her fingers deeply into Cat and curls them perfectly. At the exact same time her tongue presses down onto Cat’s clit and circles it firmly while her fingers pinch her nipple and twist it gently.

It’s too much for Cat. Her back lifts off the bed as she exhales a breathy moan. Her hips drive downward into the mattress and her walls clench so tightly around Kara’s fingers she can barely move them. Her hands wring in the sheets above her head. She sees stars as Kara’s tongue continues pulling shockwaves of pleasure from her body. After what feels like hours, she finally relaxes back into the bed. 

She is breathing heavily and her eyes are still closed. Kara moves out from between her legs and they fall like Jell-O back down to the bed. Her head lolls to the side and a contented smile splits her mouth. She relaxes her arms and brings them down to rest lazily on her chest. She is thoroughly relaxed and completely spent. She could get used to this.

As Kara settles on the bed next to her, she finally peeks her eyes open. Kara is smirking at her.

“What?”

“Are you gonna put that in the article?” She starts laughing when Cat smacks her weakly and rolls over top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like my writing you can support me by buying me a coffee over on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12).
> 
> Molly :)


	6. High School is a confusing time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to Kara and suddenly Kara is looking at her own world a little differently. A high school AU with the entire gang. Kara, Cat, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, Lucy, and even Maxwell Lorde (Remember that guy?)

She is walking around the outskirts of the school building looking for Alex and she is starting to get worried. She had to stay late after school to finish up a quiz she missed and Alex promised to stay late with her and give her a ride home afterward. She finished her quiz ten minutes ago and she has been looking for Alex ever since.

She checked every usual place that her sister likes to go. This is her last resort, walking around the school to check for Alex’s car and checking to see if she is outside for some reason. She makes the final turn around the back of the building to check the right side of the school when she finally sees her. And Alex is not alone.

Kara isn’t sure what they are doing until she gets closer, but once she does, she is pissed. Alex, Maggie, Cat Grant, and Maxwell freaking Lorde of all people are huddled in a small group smoking cigarettes.

“Alex!” Kara practically squeals. Alex immediately starts coughing and drops her cigarette on the ground. She quickly stomps it out before turning to face her younger sister.

“Kara, what the hell?” Cat and Max start laughing at Alex’s angry tone, but Maggie is smarter than that. She knows the type of power Kara can wield over her sister. Kara sees her turn around slowly so her back is toward Alex and Kara. She throws her cigarette down and casually steps on it putting it out before slowly turning back to Kara. Kara appreciates the attempt to save her feelings. Maggie is one of the only people she is friends with in her grade.

“Are you smoking?” Kara asks despite knowing that Alex was definitely just smoking. Her eyes scan the other three faces standing with Alex and is surprised to see Cat and Max giving her a once-over. Their eyes travel up and down her body quite obviously and she can’t help but do the same. She is wearing a sun dress, something she doesn’t usually do. It was a very warm day and she felt like wearing a dress. She never wears dresses. She paired it with a half ponytail and strappy sandals. She thought she looked pretty. Alex talking interrupts her self-assessment.

“No, I’m just making plans with everyone for this weekend.” She points to the other three of them and they all nod backing up her story. Cat and Max are wearing almost identical smirks as they stare back at Kara. “Why don’t you go wait in the car? I’ll be over in a minute.” 

Kara stands there for a second in defiance of her sister’s wishes, but decides it’s not worth the fight. “Fine. Hurry up I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry little Danvers,” Maggie teases.

“Shut up, Maggie,” Kara calls back and turns to head for the car.

“Kar?” Alex calls to her one more time. Kara turns around and raises a questioning brow at her sister. “The keys?” Alex asks while holding out the keys for Kara to see. Kara scoffs and starts to walk over to the group of friends. “Catch,” Alex yells as she throws the keys underhand. 

Kara reacts fast and snags the keys out of the air. Maggie whistles at her skill and Kara bows jokingly and winks in Cat and Max’s direction before turning and heading for the car. She isn’t sure why she winks at them, but she is feeling a little sassy after they checked her out so blatantly.

Alex turns back to her friends. They are all smiling and laughing lightly at her interaction with Kara. 

“Make sure she doesn’t tell Eliza,” Maggie warns. 

“Alex, your sister got hot,” Max says suggestively. “When did that happen?”

“Ew, Max,” Alex whines at the same time that Maggie speaks.

“Gross. Don’t even go there, dude,” Maggie groans and punches Max’s arm.

“Okay, I guess I should go.” She turns to Maggie and kisses her swiftly. Cat awes next to them and Max just looks away. 

Maggie presses an extra kiss to Alex’s lips. Having to wait all day to kiss her girl is too hard. “Are you gonna tell her tonight?” she questions gently.

“Um,” Alex starts unsurely. Maggie gives her an encouraging smile. “Yeah, I’ll her right now on the ride home. Rip the Band-Aid off.”

“Oh, it’s gonna be fine,” Cat throws in her two cents. “Your sister is like the nicest person in this whole school.”

“Okay, I’m doing it,” Alex sounds much more determined this time and she kisses Maggie one more time for luck.

“Good luck. Call me and tell me how it goes.”

Alex nods and turns to go to the car. “You think she’ll do it?” Cat asks Maggie. 

“Yeah, I think she finally will.”

“Hey, why didn’t you defend my honor when Maggie punched me?” Max asks sounding offended. “You were the one that told me yesterday that you thought Kara was hot.”

Maggie’s jaw drops and she stares at Cat with disbelief. Cat sends Max a death glare.

“That’s the last time I tell you something in confidence.”

“You think Kara is hot?” Maggie asks totally shocked.

“Are there any straight women in this town?” Max asks looking toward the sky.

“I’m leaving now,” Cat calls in a sing-song as she drops her cigarette and walks away from the other two.

“Wait Cat! Are you gay?” Maggie shouts after her. Cat gives her the middle finger over her shoulder. Maggie looks at Max. “Is she gay?”

“Fuck if I know.”  
*****************************************************  
“Hey Kar,” Alex starts with an uncharacteristic quiver in her voice. Her hands are wringing the steering so tightly that her knuckles are a ghostly white.

Kara looks up from the book she is reading to look at her sister. “Yeah?” She noticed her sister’s shaking voice, but doesn’t want to point it out. Alex sometimes gets mad at her because her super hearing is ‘cheating.’ She’s never completely sure if she hears a tone of voice because it’s really there or she is using her super hearing.

“I have to tell you something,” Alex says quickly. Her words run together so much they end up sounding like one long word instead of six. Kara’s knows she is hearing the tremor in her sister’s voice this time.

“Okay,” Kara closes her book and turns sideways a little in her seat to give Alex her full attention. “What’s up?” she questions in a soft easy voice.

“Um, well,” Alex tries to find the words and can’t seem to get it right.

Kara sees Alex’s hands gripping the steering wheel like she is trying to break it. “Alex, are you okay?”

“Fuck it,” she throws caution to the wind. “Maggie and I are dating.” She sneaks a peek at her sister and Kara looks more confused than anything.

“What?”

“Maggie is my girlfriend,” she tries saying it a different way. She takes another glance at Kara, but this time she is met with a happy squeal.

“WHAT?!” Kara starts physically bouncing in her seat. “You and Maggie are girlfriends?!” her voice is reaching a decibel that Alex has never heard before and she takes that as a good thing. She nods with a bright smile taking over her face. “Oh, Rao! Since when?”

“The middle of my sophomore year,” Alex answers tentatively. She is afraid Kara will be hurt that she has been left out of the loop for so long.

“Two years!” Kara has not stop squealing and screaming since Alex told her and Alex is starting to get a little worried. Alex nods again. “That is adorable. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Uh well, sometimes on Earth people don’t like when two women are together.” Alex explains that not everyone supports same-sex relationships. She tells Kara it’s completely normal to like men or women or both. They get home halfway through their conversation, but they both stay in the car sitting in the driveway. They both want to finish this before going inside. Alex continues, talking about people having to hide who they love, having to come out, being rejected, and even killed for loving who they love. Kara absorbs everything like the sponge she is.

“This planet makes no sense to me. Why does it matter who you love?” She sits back in her seat and crosses her arms. Her pout comes out in full force. “At least it’s up to you on Earth. On Krypton we didn’t have a choice in the matter. People were paired off based on compatibility and nothing else. Love was not something people cared about.”

“I know, Kar, but here it can be considered wrong to love someone of your same gender.”

“Well I think it’s awesome. I love Maggie and you two are perfect for each other.”

Alex’s heart just about bursts. The only person she needs to support her is sitting in the seat next to her and Kara just accepted her without blinking an eye. She reaches out and takes Kara hands. She squeezes them tightly.

“You have no idea how much your support means to me,” her tone is reverent. “I love you, Kara Zor-el. I’m so glad you’re my sister.”

“I love you too, Alex.” She pulls Alex into an awkward hug spread across the center console.

“And hey, if you ever wanna talk about your sexuality with me, feel free.” She hugs Kara tighter before letting go. Kara is pretty sure that last comment was just Alex teasing, but it sticks with her. 

They get out the car, grab their stuff and go inside. Eliza is waiting with a snack for both of them and dinner cooking in the kitchen behind her. Kara eats her snack happily, but Alex’s comment is still running through her mind as she listens to how Eliza’s day was. 

What is her sexuality? 

She has no idea.  
*****************************************************************  
After her talk with Alex it’s all Kara can focus. Is she straight, gay, bisexual, asexual? She hasn’t really put much thought into it before. She did have a crush on James last year. It was a pretty big crush, but that doesn’t really mean anything. Does it? She starts to really pay attention to her feelings around people over the next two weeks.

She sees Alex and Maggie kiss for the first time and she feels giddy. She is so happy for both of them. They deserve the world. She looks at it from a different way though. Does seeing them kiss make her feel any different than seeing Lucy and James kiss? She sees them kissing in the hall near his locker and nothing. She feels the same type of feelings.

She checks in with herself about how she feels about different people in her life. First, Winn, her best friend. Purely platonic. He is like her brother and a teddy bear all at once. Next, Maxwell Lorde. He comes over to hang out with Alex a lot. She is pretty sure she hates Max actually. Hate is such a strong word, but when she looks at Max, that’s all she can come up with. Then finally, James. Her previous crush is gone now, but she knows she had one last year. Not platonic. She definitely wanted to kiss him.

Moving on to women, she starts with Lena. Lena is the smartest girl in her grade. They’ve had a few projects together. Purely platonic. She can appreciate that Lena is pretty, but she doesn’t like her like that. Second, Lucy. Lucy is gorgeous. Her body is flawless and her personality is enviable. She is always up for anything and has the physical capacity let’s her do just about anything. She finds Lucy attractive, but it’s less I want to be with her and more I want to be her. Finally, Cat Grant. Alex’s friend who seems much older than her 17 years. Cat is beautifully stunning. She carries herself like she could one day run the world. She is the smartest person in Alex’s grade and she’s a cheerleader. Kara pays close attention to her at Saturday basketball games and she doesn’t know what to think. She doesn’t know Cat very well, but lately they have been spending more time than usual together. Now that Kara knows about Maggie and Alex, she is allowed to hang out with Alex’s friends more. She thinks she finds Cat attractive, but the more she thinks about it the more confused she gets. 

She decides not to worry about it. No one is forcing her to label herself so why bother trying to figure that out just yet. It’ll all work itself out. She is thinking this as she walks down the hall toward the science labs. Winn told her to meet him there after school so they could walk to get pizza together. 

She walks into the lab that Winn told her to meet him in and stops in her tracks. Sitting with Winn at one of the lab room tables is none other than Cat Grant. Of course, she is there. Kara can’t seem to get the other girl out of her head, so why not have her be there in person too?

Winn and Cat both look up at the sound of the classroom door closing behind Kara. The smiles that spread over both their faces are genuine and Kara returns them both with one of her own. Winn turns to look at the clock on the wall, but Cat’s eyes never leave Kara. Kara finds herself staring back just as intently. Cat’s smile fades into an easy grin while she finally speaks.

“Hey Kara,” she says happily. Her voice is light, but confident and Kara is moving to sit next to the other girl without thinking.

“Hi,” she says meekly. They continue to stare at one another for a heated moment before Winn breaks the tension.

“Is it the end of last period already?”

“What?” Kara snaps from the Cat Grant trance just in time. “Yeah, let’s go get pizza I’m starving.”

“Oh my god that sounds really good,” Cat says with a happy hum thrown in. “Do you mind if I join you guys? I skipped lunch.” She never looks at Winn once instead waiting for Kara’s reaction to her question.

“Oh yeah, you can come,” Winn answers as he starts to pack up his stuff. 

Cat doesn’t even look at him. “Kara?”

Kara is lost in Cat’s green eyes. How long has she been staring? “Um, uh,” she stutters.

“Come on, Kar. She’s not asking you on a date, let’s just go.” He grabs his bag and stands up heading for the door.

Cat winks and Kara’s mouth falls open. Cat acts as if nothing has happened. She packs up her stuff and goes to follow behind Winn. Kara watches her every move even turn to follow her with her eyes as the older girl walks to the door. 

“You coming?”

Kara nods dumbly and jumps up from the table. Cat holds the door open for her and when she walks by, she catches the scent of Cat’s perfume. Suddenly, she wishes more than anything that this was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO OF THIS COMING TOMORROW!!!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing buy me a coffee on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12). If you can't afford to do so, comments are also highly enjoyed and appreciated.
> 
> Until tomorrow,   
> Molly


	7. Confusion turns to Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of our Cat and Kara high school AU. Cat and Kara grow closer. Alex gives Kara some much needed advice. And Cat has a question for Kara.

“So why were you hanging out with Cat after school?” Kara asks quickly as soon as the bathroom door closes behind Cat.

Winn is stuffing pizza in his face like he hasn’t eaten in four days. He pauses to answer her. “We weren’t hanging out. I’m tutoring her in math.”

“You’re tutoring her? But she’s older than you?” 

“I’m in the same math class as her. I’m in the accelerated math program and the teacher thought I could help Cat finish out the year and lift her grade somewhat.”

“Do you tutor her a lot?”

“Every day that we have class,” Winn answers and his tone gives away his confusion. “Why?”

Kara struggles to come up with a good excuse quickly. “How come I didn’t know about this?” She asks as some kind of cover.

“Well actually, Cat asked me not to tell anyone at first, but then when I told her that we were meeting to get pizza today she said I could tell you to meet me in our usual tutoring spot. I don’t think she cares if you know.”

The bathroom door opens again and Cat walks over to join them again. Kara watches her the entire time until Cat looks up at her and then her eyes fall to her pizza. She goes back to eating it to try and make it seem like she wasn’t just staring at Cat.

All three of them are eating quietly for a minute until a car horn blares from outside. All three of them look out the glass door into the parking lot. A green sedan that Kara recognizes as Winn’s mom’s car is sitting in the lot.

“Oh, there’s my mom, I gotta go.” He stands up and puts his backpack on. He grabs his remaining pizza and heads for the door. “See you guys tomorrow,” he calls out over his shoulder as he leaves.

Kara watches him go. “Bye,” she yells to him and then all of her attention is drawn to the girl sitting across from her. Cat is already looking at her with those ridiculously pretty green eyes.

“He’s kind of weird huh?” Cat questions with a smirk.

Kara is caught off guard by the question. “Oh, well I mean maybe. I don’t know. He’s really smart and socially awkward. He doesn’t really have a lot of friends,” she rambles until Cat finally cuts her off.

“Kara,” she says sternly to stop the younger girl’s ramble. “He’s weird.” Kara can tell Cat isn’t trying to be mean. Her smile is soft and easy and her words just sound matter-of-fact, not taunting. 

“Yeah, he’s weird. I am too, though.” Kara doesn’t want to call her closest friend weird without throwing herself under the bus right behind him. They like a lot of the same things and do nerdy dorky things together all the time. If Winn is weird then she definitely is too.

Cat’s smile only grows and her eyes fall back to her pizza as she laughs lightly. “Yeah I know you are.”

“Hey!”

“What it’s true,” Cat defends playfully. “Don’t worry it’s cute,” she tacks on casually and Kara is completely thrown by her words.

Did Cat just call her cute? Cat acts as if nothing happened. She goes back to eating her pizza and plays it off very smoothly. It’s not surprising, every about Cat oozes smooth. Kara doesn’t think Cat has dated anyone, or at least she doesn’t know of Cat dating anyone. Learning that Alex and Maggie have been secretly dating for two years is making her question her instincts and judgement a little bit lately. She doesn’t think Cat has dated anyone, but there is no doubt in her mind that Cat would be crazy smooth if she ever did.

Kara tries to keep the conversation flowing. She wracks her brain for a topic, any topic. “Why didn’t you care if I know you’re being tutored?” Really? That’s the best she could come up with?

“What?” Cat’s light laughter from earlier is still present in her tone and Kara takes that as a small victory. She didn’t completely destroy their evening.

“Winn said that you didn’t want him to tell anyone he was tutoring you, but then you let me meet up with him during your session. You had to know I would figure out or ask what you guys were doing.”

“Oh yeah, I figured you would ask Winn at the first chance you got. Or, that you already knew because Winn sucks at keeping secrets.”

“He does not,” Kara sounds indignant. Cat gives her a look that so clearly says ‘really?’ “Okay, fine he sucks at keeping secrets.”

“That’s what I thought.” She puts her pizza done and wipes her hands on a napkin. “I guess I just figured you wouldn’t judge me for needing tutoring.”

“Why’s that?” Kara can’t stop herself from asking and she mentally kicks herself. This is starting to feel like she is interrogating Cat.

“Kara, you’re like the nicest person in our entire school.” She accompanies her words with a ‘duh’ face and Kara smiles brightly. “I knew you wouldn’t make fun of me and that’s why I didn’t want people to know. I usually don’t have trouble with school stuff, but this math class is kicking my ass.”

“Hey that’s okay I get extra time on tests and quizzes because I have trouble reading. Everyone’s got their thing.” Kara doesn’t think much of what she just admitted and goes back to eating her pizza.

“I didn’t know that.”

Kara finishes chewing her mouthful before explaining. “Yeah they think I have dyslexia or something. I haven’t been tested for anything though, so they just give me the extra time.”

“Does that help?”

“Yeah, it gives me time to really read the questions and figure out exactly what they say. Alex thinks I’m just thinking too fast. She jokes that I’m already planning my after school snack when I should be focusing on the test.”

Cat laughs and sits back in her chair. She drops her napkin on top of her half-finished pizza. Her eyes find the clock on the wall and she sees that it’s already 4:30.

“Do you have to be home by a certain time?”

Kara’s eyes automatically go to the clock as well. “Eliza always worries about me so the sooner the better, I guess. Don’t want her sending Alex out to search for me again.”

“She’s done that before?” Cat questions with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Kara answers sounding embarrassed. “I was over at Lena’s house and I forgot to tell her where I was. Alex showed up after I had been there for a couple hours and dragged me home.”

“Oh, Lena,” Cat says quietly under her breath. Kara is confused by her sudden demeanor. She seems abruptly different. She stands up and Kara looks up at her with misunderstanding. 

“Yeah, we were working on a science project,” she says with a furrowed brow. A relieved looking smile spreads over Cat’s face and she looks away to hide it from Kara. Kara stands up “Do you have to go?”

“I should probably walk back to the school and get my car.”

“Oh okay.”

“Do you wanna walk with me? I can drive you home,” she offers and points her thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the Danvers’ house.

“Uh yeah, I’ll walk with you,” Kara says nervously and Cat smiles at her. She grabs her backpack and they are on their way.

They walk back to the school and talk the whole time. Kara’s nerves are at an all-time high, but she thinks she is doing okay. Cat makes her so nervous. It’s probably because she is a popular cheerleader with perfect grades and an even more perfect body. Cat doesn’t want to be friends with a boring junior like her. She wants to seem interesting, but she isn’t interesting, hence the nerves.

When they get back to the school, Kara sees that there are still a lot of cars in the parking lot. When she asks Cat about it the older girl tells her that Cheer practice is still going on. Kara asks why she didn’t go. Cat says something lame about needing a day off, but it doesn’t sound convincing. Kara brushes it off and climbs into Cat’s passenger seat.  
********************************************************  
Over the next three weeks Cat and Kara are practically inseparable. Kara crashes almost all of Cat and Winn’s tutoring sessions. Cat comes over to hang out with both Kara and Alex at the Danvers’ house all the time. Kara goes to every game that the cheerleaders are cheering at. Cat even goes to dinner and a movie with Kara, Alex and Maggie.

Kara feels much less nervous around Cat now. She knows that Cat likes her for who she is and isn’t trying to impress the other girl anymore. She is just herself and Cat seems to enjoy it. Cat has also opened up to her over the last few weeks and Kara is so happy she can be someone Cat can confide in. Cat has told all about her strained relationship with her mother and the fact that her dad walked out on them when she was young. Kara feels so bad that Cat doesn’t have any supportive parental figures. When Cat meets Eliza, Kara can tell she loves her. Kara can’t blame her, Eliza is amazing. Kara thinks Cat just needs someone in her life that is somewhat supportive of her and Eliza fits that mold easily.

Maggie notices Kara and Cat growing closer and she thinks back on that conversation she had with Max and Cat on that day Kara caught them smoking. Well, if it can really be called a conversation. Cat said Kara was hot. What if Cat is gay and has the hots for Alex’s sister? She starts to pay close attention to their interactions and she is sure that they both like each other. She has a plan, but she wants to talk to Alex about it first.

The night after Cat and Kara come with them to the movies, Maggie mentions it to Alex.

“Hey,” she gets Alex’s attention while they are sitting in Alex’s room.

Alex looks up from book. They’ve been doing homework for about an hour, but Maggie can’t stop thinking about the Cat and Kara thing.

“Do you think there’s something going on between Kara and Cat?”

Alex laughs. She actually laughs and Maggie raises a brow at her. “What?”

Maggie starts to feel a little sassy. Alex just said that like Maggie was nuts. “I think Kara likes Cat. And I think Cat likes her back.”

Alex laughs again and Maggie wants to smack her. For a smart girl she is being dumb. “No, they don’t.”

“Alex, think about it,” she says plainly. “They have been attached at the hip for a while now. Cat is nicer to her than I’ve seen her be to anyone ever. Kara used to be all nervous around her and now she is just being herself. Not to mention that Cat actually watched a document on Astronomy because Kara wanted to. And Kara has been going to all the games that the cheerleaders are performing for.”

“So, maybe they are just best friends now.”

“Seriously? They crashed our date last night and went with us to dinner and a movie. It felt a lot like a double date to me.” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest. 

Alex looks bewildered. Her eyes are flicking back and forth as if she is re-watching all of the events from the past few weeks. Maggie can see the exact moment she realizes she’s wrong and she smiles. She loves being right. 

“Holy shit, my sister has a thing for Cat,” she almost yells.

“Yeah, and Cat likes her back,” she finishes the thought for her girlfriend and laughs at her shocked face.

They decide to talk to Kara and Cat about it. Alex plans to talk to Kara after Maggie leaves for the night. Maggie makes a plan to talk to Cat at school the next day.

Maggie has first period with Cat and moves to sit next to the blonde. “Good morning, sunshine.” Her smile is devious and Cat catches on quickly.

“Why are you smiling like that?” she questions as she gets her notebook out.

“Oh, no reason,” her voice belies her words. Cat simply raises a brow at her and Maggie is cracking. “Okay, fine. I know something about you.”

“What might that be?” she plays along to figure out what Maggie is talking about and which one of her friends is a snitch.

Maggie leans in a little bit and drops her voice to a whisper so they won’t be overheard. “You have a crush on Kara.” Cat freezes. She looks completely flabbergasted by Maggie’s words. “Don’t worry, no one told me. I can just tell.”

“That doesn’t really make it better, Mags.”

“Okay maybe not, but I think she likes you too.”

Cat rolls her eyes. “No, she doesn’t.”

“Yes, she does and I think you should make a move or you’ll never know for sure.” Cat looks intrigued so Maggie sells it. “Think about it. You’ll never know until you ask her or ask her out one or the other, right?”

Cat nods, but her face pales slightly. “But what if she says no?”

“You’ll live trust me.”

They make a hasty plan before the bell rings. Cat is going to ask Kara to the senior prom as her date. She is going to do it at their shared lunch today in front of all of Kara’s friends. Class starts and they focus on their notes, but Maggie is so excited to tell Alex. When they leave their first period, Maggie wishes Cat luck and tells her not to be nervous.

Alex on the other hand didn’t talk to Kara like she was supposed to. She was about to and even went into Kara’s room to do it, but her little sister was already peacefully asleep in her bed. Turns out she was in bed early so that she could go to school early and make up a quiz. Alex hasn’t seen her all day. Right before lunch Maggie tracks Alex done and tells her the exciting news. Cat does like Kara and she is about to make a move during lunch. Alex panics.

“She can’t do that! I didn’t talk to Kara last night. I don’t even know if she likes Cat like that.”

“Are you kidding me, Alex?” Alex shakes her head as her face pales. “You better go tell Cat before she asks your sister to prom in front of everyone.”

“Awe, she’s gonna ask her to prom?” Alex asks dreamily.

“That is so not the point right now, Danvers,” she chastises.

“Right.” They both go running for the lunchroom, but it’s too late. Cat is just walking up to Kara’s lunch table when they get there. Luckily, Kara is only sitting with Winn and Lena, but it still might go horribly wrong.

“Hey, Cat.” Kara smiles up at the older girl. “Do you wanna sit with us?”

“Yeah, but I have to ask you something first.” She is nervously wringing her hands as she looks at Kara. 

Kara notices the nervous habit and tries to calm her down. “What’s up?” she asks sweetly.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately about some things and I talked to Maggie earlier and she gave me some advice, so I’m just going for it.” She gives the preamble as if it made sense to anyone else but her. Alex and Maggie are just reaching her when she finally manages to ask her question. “Kara, will you be my date to prom?”

Four mouths drop open at Cat’s words. And then, all eyes are on Kara, but she looks like she hasn’t even heard Cat. She doesn’t say a word. She barely even moves and Winn is the one to snap her out of it.

“Kara?” he asks her sounding worried. 

Suddenly, it’s like Kara’s been rebooted. “What did you say?” she asks Cat.

Cat seems nervous all over again. “Will you go to prom with me? As my date?”  
****************************************************  
Alex comes bursting into the girls’ bathroom right behind her sister and looks concerned, but also frustrated.

“Kara, you can’t just not answer her.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t know if I’m gay or not Alex,” she practically yells and she sounds distraught. 

“What?”

“What if I’m not gay? I can’t be right? I had a huge crush on James last year, so I can’t be. I can’t go to prom with Cat if I’m not gay. That isn’t fair to her. Is Cat even gay? Does she like me like me or is she just asking me as a friend?” She doesn’t look like she is going to start rambling anytime soon, so Alex cuts her off.

“Kara,” she says loudly as she grabs Kara’s shoulders. “Stop.”

Kara stops and exhales a heavy breath. “Alex,” she starts, her tone whiny. “I don’t know if I’m gay or not.” She looks like she is on the verge of tears. She buries her head in Alex’s neck.

Alex takes a deep breath and smiles. Her sister is having her first gay panic. “No one said you had to know that now,” she starts as she rubs her sister’s back soothingly. “In fact, you don’t ever have to label yourself if you don’t want to. And your label can change if you need it to. You can discover new parts of who you are at any point in time. None of that is super important right this second, though. You’re only 16, Kar. You don’t have to figure any of that out if you’re not ready.”

Kara finally peeks out of her hideout. “So, what do I do about Cat?”

“Listen, all you need to know right now is do you like Cat?” Kara nods and smiles. “Do you like her as more than a friend.” Kara takes a second to think about it, but then she nods again biting her lip to hide her nerves. “Do you wanna kiss her?” Kara smacks Alex’s arm. “Okay okay, we’ll come back to that one.” She rubs her where Kara hit her. “Do you want to go to prom with her as her date?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Alex smiles wide. “Okay, go tell her that you dummy.”

Kara smiles at Alex’s teases and they both walk out of the bathroom and toward the lunch room together. “Thanks Al.”

When they walk back into the lunch room, Cat is sitting at Kara’s lunch table with Winn, Lena, and Maggie. It looks like they are trying to comfort her. She looks sad and embarrassed and almost of the verge of tears. Kara feels horrible for causing that.

“Cat?” she asks tentatively. Cat looks up at her, but she doesn’t look happy. Kara looks around at the rest of them sitting there. “Can you guys give us a minute?” The rest of them leave the table so fast that Kara thinks maybe some of them are secretly aliens too. She moves to sit next to Cat and turns so she is sitting sideways on the lunch bench facing the other girl. Cat doesn’t face her at first, but Kara reaches and puts her hand on Cat’s knee. She pulls Cat so that they are facing each other.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers and Cat actually scoffs. “I had a little freak out that I can give you all the details on later, but lunch is almost over and I need to ask you something before I do that.”

Cat doesn’t say anything. She just raises her eyebrows and levels Kara with an impatient look. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” The question surprises both of them. She was only to ask Cat to prom, but as soon as she saw how upset Cat was, she knew she never wanted to see Cat hurt again. She knew that she like Cat as way more than a friend. She knew that Cat clearly like her very much too and she knew she wanted them to be together.

Cat looks surprised at first, but a smile slowly takes over her face. “Does this mean you’ll go to prom with me?”

“You bet your ass I will.”

“Did Kara Danvers just swear? And at school no less?”

They both laugh, but Kara doesn’t want to get sidetracked before Cat answers her question. “So, what do you say?”

In lieu of answering her, Cat just leans in and kisses her. It’s quick and chaste, but very much exactly what they both wanted. She leans back again.

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Then they are kissing again.  
***********************************************  
Across the cafeteria Maggie is squeezing Alex’s hand and cheesing hard. She knew they liked each other.

“Max,” she calls out. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“Seriously though, is anyone in this town straight?”

Lena starts to raise her hand, but Winn grabs it and puts it back down shaking his head at her. “Only you, Max.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos make me smile. I love getting comments and always reply :) If you love my writing you can buy me a coffee on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12).  
> See you tomorrow friends!  
> Molly


	8. Red Sun Lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat asks Alex for some help creating red sun lamps. She surprises Kara with them but not before leaving her mark on the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post yesterday guys. I had a super packed day and then when I finally had time to write late yesterday, I couldn't keep my eyes open. Here is a chapter for today and in the next few days at some point I will post two to make up for missing yesterday. Don't worry, you will still get your 25 chapters if it kills me ;P  
> Enjoy some Sunday night Smut!  
> Molly

Kara is spread out on Cat’s bed. Her arms are tied to the far corners of the headboard and ankles are bound to the bottom two corners. Cat looks over her body like the gift that it is. It’s really more a ceremonious thing to have Kara bound because she could easily get out of the bindings if she wanted to. But she likes doing things like this for Cat and Cat loves it. 

What Kara doesn’t know is that Cat got some help from Alex on a little surprise for her girl. She plans on using it for the first time tonight, but she needs to cover her tracks first. She carries the blindfold up to the top of the bed and climbs on. She straddles Kara’s stomach as she pulls the fabric through her fingers.

“I’m going put this on you now,” she explains sternly. She always takes on a more controlling persona in the bedroom. Well, she is already controlling in every aspect of life, but it’s mutual in their bedroom. Kara submits and she controls it all. “You know the rules right darling?”

“No x-ray vision, no peeking, no super hearing, and no breaking my binds.” Kara recites the rules for this particular scenario with practiced ease. They always talk over all their rules and expectations before they try something new. Cat does have a surprise up her sleeve for tonight, but they have talked about the idea of having red sun lamps before and Kara seemed very intrigued by the idea.

“Good girl,” Cat rewards her with some praise and Kara pushes her hips up into Cat with need. Kara is so responsive, Cat can’t get enough. She brings the blindfold down over Kara’s eyes. She makes sure it’s in place over Kara’s eyes and Kara lifts her head obediently for Cat to tie the fabric behind her head. Once the knot tightens behind Kara’s head, she lays back down and Cat leans down to kiss her neck softly. She doesn’t want to give Kara too much attention. She loves winding Kara up before finally giving her the release she needs.

She climbs back off the bed and moves to her side of the bed. Alex had some men from the DEO come and install the lights for her. They set them up so they are hidden throughout the ceiling. They have panels over top of them that slide shut when they aren’t being used and Cat just has to flip a switch that opens the panels and turns the lights on. They hid the switch low on the wall behind her bed-side table.

She gives Kara’s flawless body one last look before she flips the switch. The room is flooded with an enticing red haze. Cat feels a nervous giddiness fill her. She is excited to try something new with her love, but she hopes beyond hope that Kara enjoys it.

Alex, although extremely uncomfortable in every conversation that had about this endeavor, explained that it will take a few minutes for the lights to take full effect. Cat can wait. She knows it will be worth it in a few minutes when she is actually able to touch Kara, tickle her, scratch her, bite her and even mark her and Kara will be able to feel all of it fully.

She has a way to keep Kara occupied for a few minutes anyway. She climbs back onto the bed and gets to her distraction. She straddles Kara hips and Kara inhales sharply. Cat lays her naked chest flat across Kara’s and start to kiss her neck. Kara turns her head the opposite way giving Cat plenty of room to devour her. 

She kisses, bites, licks, and sucks at Kara’s skin like she is worshipping it. Her lips move across Kara’s skin with one objective in mind, riling Kara up to the point she is begging to cum. She starts sucking on Kara’s pulse point mercilessly adding in some rough bites here and there. Kara moans as Cat’s teeth drag over her skin before being soothed by her lips and tongue.

Then Kara isn’t moaning anymore. “Cat?” she questions sounding worried and Cat immediately stops everything she is doing. That’s when she sees it. Kara’s neck is covered with three large hickeys. They all merge together creating a mosaic of red and purple bruising across Kara’s throat. Apparently, Alex underestimated how effective the sun lamps would be. “Something hurts,” Kara says sounding concerned.

Cat quickly pulls back from Kara’s neck and takes the blindfold off of the younger girl’s eyes. Kara blinks rapidly to clear her vision and readjust to the red light around her. She is clearly confused and Cat tries to clarify quickly.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she starts and Kara looks up at her finally making eye contact.

“Are they Red Sun lamps?” her voice sounds less worried now and Cat takes that as a good thing. She didn’t mean to scare Kara in anyway.

“They are.” Cat gives Kara a second to look around at the set up she has made for them. “I asked Alex for a little help on making them. She installed them earlier in the week and I wanted to give them a try and surprise you all at the same time.”

Kara smiles a little timidly, but Cat can tell she is more excited than scared at this point. “Well, they definitely work,” she mumbles as she tries to get a look at her neck. She can barely move against the restraints on her arms now and Cat can see on her face that it’s an odd sensation for her.

“Better than we anticipated actually,” she reaches up and unties the binding on Kara’s right hand. Kara pulls it back in to her body thankfully and props herself up on her elbow. “Are you okay?” Cat has to ask. She doesn’t want Kara to be uncomfortable or weary of what they’re doing. She wants her to enjoy it.

“Yeah I think so, I just thought I was losing it or that I had solar flared without realizing it.” She falls down onto the back again and rubs cautiously at the marks on her neck. “Did you give me a hickey?”

Cat smirks. “I might have,” she replies playfully. She has an idea and reaches out to her phone on the table next to Kara’s side of the bed. She gently moves Kara’s hand away from the bruises on her neck and snaps a quick picture of the damage. She inspects the picture and it’s hot. Seeing Kara with an actual mark that Cat gave her on her neck is intoxicating. She never thought she would be able to see this in her life, but here it is. Supergirl, the girl of steel, National City’s hero is tied up in Cat’s bed with Cat’s marks all over her neck. It turns her on even more than she already was.

“Let me see,” Kara says excitedly. She reaches for Cat’s phone with her one free hand and Cat gives it to her without pause. Kara flips it so she can see the picture. She is silent for a second and Cat starts to get a little apprehensive. She hopes Kara isn’t upset with her. She didn’t expect to be able to do something like that so quickly. “Wow,” Kara breathes reverently and Cat knows she isn’t upset. She continues staring at the picture and Cat wants to know what she’s thinking. She finally looks up at Cat and her eyes are wild. Her pupils are blown wide and she puts the phone down on the bed. “Cat, that’s really hot,” Kara says, her voice deep and husky with want.

“Can we continue then?” Cat doesn’t hesitate to slide back into her controlling persona now that she knows Kara is fine. Kara looks back at her with desire in her eyes and bites her lip.

“Will they go away when we turn the lights off?”

“Alex said as soon as you go in the yellow sun again your powers will come back and everything will heal up in a few hours.” Kara looks contemplative as she thinks over Cat’s answer. “Is that okay?”

“I was hoping they would last a little longer,” she says sadly. “But it’s more than okay. I’m just glad we can do it at all.” She lays back down fully and puts her hand down where the binding lands once more. “Tie me up and have your way with me,” she teases.

“Hey, I’m in charge here,” Cat comes back with a tease of her own. She does what Kara says though and reties the binding on Kara’s hand. “Do you wanna use the blindfold still?”

“I thought you were in charge here?” Cat wants to pull that smirk from Kara’s face and she knows just the way to do it. She replaces the blindfold on Kara’s face this time with full confidence that Kara will not be able to see through it.

“You’re going to regret that taunt my love.” As soon as the blindfold is back in place, Cat is moving to collect supplies. With Kara’s newly sensitive and vulnerable skin, there are a lot of things she wants to try. The hickeys on Kara’s neck were a good start, but they were just that a start. She has a lot of other things in mind for tonight.

She gets a glass full of ice cubes from the kitchen, the vibrator from her closet, a whip that she had hiding in the bottom drawer of her dresser, and a feather boa that Kara jokingly bought on Halloween.

She starts easy. She doesn’t even use anything and simply starts tickling up and down Kara’s exposed torso with her blunt fingernails. Kara actually shivers and writhes under her attention. It’s really an intoxicating thing to have Kara so at her mercy. The idea that Kara trusts her so full and completely is powerfully heady.

It is so much easier to get Kara going now. It’s almost too easy. A mere five minutes after getting started, Cat could tell Kara was reaching her breaking point.

Apparently, Kara being invulnerable all her life has made her extra sensitive when she finally is vulnerable. It makes sense and as Cat drags a feather over Kara's already-erect nipples she knows the girl is going to need to climax soon. 

Kara so much as confirms her theory. "Cat please baby," she whimpers. Cat feels pretty impressed with herself. That didn't take long to have the girl of steel begging. But she isn't finished torturing her girl yet.

"I want you to roll over darling." She helps out by untying Kara's feet and hands. Kara follows Cat’s instructions and rolls onto her stomach instantly. Cat binds Kara's hands but leaves her feet undone. She goes to the nightstand and grabs an ice cube. It has started to melt so it's perfect. 

She moves to sit on the bed beside Kara and starts dripping cold water onto the hero's back. The first drop hits and Kara arches against it. She hisses out a quiet curse before relaxing. She must expect the second drop because she hardly reacts to it at all. Cat moves it down Kara's body leaving drops over her shoulders, down her spine, on her butt and down each of her legs. She moves the ice cube so it won't drip on Kara anymore and decides to go all out. She lowers it to Kara's skin and when it touches down on her back she jumps at the feeling. Cat is getting a little too much pleasure out of watching Kara squirm.

"I need you to touch me," Kara demands and Cat thinks she needs a little punishment for her impatience. She picks the ice cube up and holds it in her fingertips as she cups Kara's hot sex. Kara bucks at the sensation and inhales sharply at the cold.

"You mean like this." Cat is baiting her. She is waiting to see if Kara wants it desperately enough to take the cold and continue begging.

"Anything, please I just need you inside me." 

Cat’s smile is wicked as buries her fingers and the ice cube inside Kara.

“Shit.” Kara arches pulling helplessly at the bindings on her wrists. Cat doesn’t stop. She starts are slow deep pace thrusting inside Kara with the ice cube still inside her. She thrusts until the ice melts completely and then she removes her fingers completely from Kara. 

She moves to the side of the bed and gets their vibrator and some lube. She climbs on the bed near Kara’s feet and sets her supplies down on the bed. She grabs Kara’s hips. She pulls the younger girl up until she is on her knees in front of Cat’s pelvis. She gets the vibrator and puts a dollop of lube on the tip of it. She makes Kara wait and soon she is whimper and pushing backward into Cat’s body looking for some type of friction.

“Cat,” she whines and Cat finally takes pity on her. She runs the top of the vibrator through Kara’s soaked lips. Kara releases a hum of appreciation. Cat circles her entrance a few times to make sure she is sufficiently lubed up. She runs the tip of it over her clit and presses down more firmly before finally turning it on. As soon as she does, Kara pulls away from it slightly as if surprised. She moans and pushes back into the pressure. Her legs shake and her hips curl forward.

Cat presses it against her clit for another few seconds before she slips it inside of Kara without warning. She leaves it pushed fully inside of Kara while she gets up and moves around to the front of the bed. She unties both of Kara’s hands, but leaves the blindfold on. She gets back on the bed behind Kara and pulls Kara up so her back is resting against Cat’s front. She pushes the vibrator as deep as it can go inside Kara and turns it up to full power. Kara’s hands reach backward and hold Cat’s hips pulling their bodies as close as they can get. Cat has one hand between their bodies holding the vibrator inside Kara and her other hand reaches around to rub Kara’s clit from the front.

Her mouth latches onto the back of Kara’s shoulders and she leaves hickeys everywhere she can reach. She thinks that may be her new addiction now that they have these lights. Marking Kara is ridiculously satisfying. The guarantee that they will heal before anyone has a chance to see them is pretty nice too.

Kara is a whimpering mess in her arms in no time and she knows this isn’t going to last much longer. She starts rubbing Kara’s clit more quickly and Kara’s head falls back to rest on Cat’s shoulder. Cat starts thrusting the vibrator inside of Kara to match the strokes Cat is doing on her clit. She moves her mouth to sink her teeth into Kara’s neck and Kara moans loudly.

She can feel Kara’s wetness dripping down over the hand that is moving the vibrator. “You’re soaking wet darling,” Cat whispers in a deep tone into the skin of Kara’s neck.

“I can feel everything Cat, it’s amazing,” Kara sounds out of breath and full of wonder at the same time. “This feels so good. I’m so close, Cat.” Her hips bucking and her chest heaving give away that she really is about to burst and Cat is pleased with herself. Cat moves her open mouth kisses up Kara’s neck to her ear.

“Cum for me, darling,” she says in a sultry but demanding tone. She bites Kara’s earlobe playfully before leaving another hickey on the side of Kara’s neck. Kara clenches hard around the vibrator and her entire body stiffens against Cat’s. Her fingernails dig into Cat’s hips and she moans a broken cry of a sound before shaking in Cat’s arms. She jumps with aftershocks as the vibrator continues vibrating inside her.

She finally relaxes and her body weight falls back into Cat. Cat turns the vibrator off and pulls it gently from inside Kara. She sets it down on the bed and reaches up to take the blindfold off of Kara’s eyes. The red flooding the room adds to their tired and seductive atmosphere as Cat lowers Kara gingerly into their bed. 

“That was amazing,” Kara says breathlessly and looks like she is on the verge of falling asleep. Cat busies herself with cleaning up all their play things.

“We are definitely doing that again soon,” she says as she brings the vibrator and lube into the bathroom and puts them on the sink. She’ll clean it later, but right now she wants to get back to Kara.

“Oh yeah for sure,” Kara mumbles sleepily. By the time Cat comes back into their room, Kara’s eyes are closed. She smiles at how adorable Kara is. Although, the dark bruises covering her neck and shoulder betray how not-so-innocent the hero really can be.

“Kara honey,” Cat says softly as she comes over to the edge of the bed. Kara doesn’t open her eyes, but she does make a noise somewhere between humming and snoring. “Get under the blankets darling.” Kara complies without opening her eyes. She reaches underneath her and pulls the blankets down before putting her feet beneath them unceremoniously. Cat laughs quietly before moving around to her side of the bed. She checks that the curtains are closed and then flicks off the Red Sun lamps. The room darkens into a soothing black and she smiles as she hears the panel in the ceiling closing over the bulbs. Alex really out did herself this time.

She crawls into bed next to Kara and hums happily when the hero immediately pulls her into her arms.

Cat wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on their door. Well, knocking is being generous they’re more trying to break it down with how hard they are pounding. She assumes it’s Alex or Winn, because who else would show up early in the morning on a Sunday and be that intrusive. Plus, she made Kara turn off her phone before their escapades last night and Alex probably needs her for an emergency. Their room is still dark due to their curtains but Kara is quick to jump up and throw on a robe.

“I got it,” she says and motions for Cat to stay in bed. “Go back to sleep.”

Kara makes her way out into the living room and Cat can see that there is some light coming in through the windows. She should probably get up soon. She hears Kara open the door.

“Oh my God!” she hears Alex and Winn yell at the same time. She jumps up from the bed and pulls on a robe too.

“What happened to your neck?” Winn cries. When Cat walks out into the living room and Kara is trying desperately to cover the numerous hickeys with the lapels of her robe to no avail. Cat has to hide her laugh behind her hand as Kara sends her a look.

Alex is staring at her with a death glare from the front door. “Your lights worked like a charm,” Cat compliments her with a wink.

“Cat!” Kara squeals as she runs back into their room to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RedDevilLola for the great prompt! I hope you enjoyed it and if anyone has anymore, send them my way.  
> Thank you all for reading and if you love my work you can buy me a coffee on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12).  
> Lots of love,  
> Molly


	9. Red Kryptonite Makes her Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little AU on the red Kryptonite episode from season one. Basically all the same stuff that happened in that episode is still accurate except Kara pining after James. I suggest watching it before reading this, it's on Netflix 1X16 or you can watch [THIS SCENE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drTrcScfygI), [THIS SCENE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_K7U7Bpxhs), and [THIS SCENE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSnJuT0wKIA). These are all important to this story.

She leaves behind the man-child that is James Olsen in the club and lands on Cat Grant’s balcony in a matter of seconds.

How dare Cat summon her even as the Girl of Steel. Doesn’t she know that she has no control over this version of Kara?

“What do you want?” she asks sounding bitter and annoyed.

Cat is quick to respond. “Well, I would like to know if Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape. Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act of an armed robbery, so I assume I am being Punked.” She crosses her arms dominantly.

“I wouldn’t assume anything from now on, Cat,” Kara snaps.

“Did you just call me Cat?” Cat ask with disbelief obvious in her tone.

“That is your name isn’t it?”

“Yes, but you never call me that.”

“You never get my name right so I figure I can stop calling you Miss Grant.”

“What do you mean I never get your name right?”

Kara is walking away from Cat further out onto the balcony drawing Cat with her as she moves. Her arms are crossed tightly over her chest blocking the bottom part of her family’s crest from Cat’s view. It’s unsettling how angry the hero is. Cat walks out onto the balcony getting closer to the hero. She needs to figure out what the hell is going on with her. Supergirl is getting angrier the longer they speak.

“I’ve worked for you for over two years and you still call me the wrong name!” Kara practically screams. She spins to face Cat with anger burning in her eyes. “You treat me like some slave that you barely tolerate. Someone to clean up after your messes and make sure you don’t fire all your staff or drive them away with your hateful words.”

Cat stands there completely dumbfounded by Supergirl’s words. “Kara?” she asks weakly. Her face gives away her utter skepticism.

“Oh sure, now you get it right.” Kara takes a threatening step toward her boss.

“You’re Supergirl?”

“Don’t act like you care now,” Kara warns.

“Kara,” Cat tries to talk her down despite how shocked she is with this epiphany. Kara, sweet innocent smiling happy Kara, is actually an all-powerful alien. “I care. Of course, I care…”

She is going to continue, but Kara cuts her off. “I’ve had enough of your lies, Cat.” She scoffs and turns away walking to the railing of the balcony. She rests her hands on the edge and looks up into the jet-black sky. “And to think, I’ve been in love with you all this time,” she mumbles under her breath to the stars.

Cat tries to step closer. She heard Kara say that she is in love with her. She needs to…

Kara turns around and grabs Cat throwing her off the balcony with ease. She lets Cat free fall for a few dozen stories before she swoops down and catches her. She drops her unceremoniously onto the pavement in CatCo plaza.

Kara starts to walk away slowly, but turns back to look at Cat sprawled out on the ground. “You have no more power over me, _Miss Grant,_ ” she says the name with clear condescension and disappears into the sky.

*********************************************

Winn and James rush into Cat’s office as soon as they get back to CatCo.

“Miss Grant,” Winn starts while he looks around his boss’s office at everything being set up. There are cameras and microphones all being pointed at Cat’s desk. “What are you doing?”

Cat stands up abruptly and signals for them both to follow her. She leads them to stand out by Kara’s desk in hopes that no one will overhear their conversation.

“When were you going to tell me that Kara is Supergirl?” Cat asks sounding impatient and unimpressed.

“When did you figure it out?” Winn asks right away and James punches him not-so-subtly in the arm. “Oops,” Winn groans.

“Yes Witt, maybe when someone confronts you on a lie you shouldn’t give up other people’s secrets so easily.”

“Cat,” James says in his soothing monotone. “What are you doing?”

“I have to denounce Supergirl,” she pauses and looks down at Kara’s empty desk. “I have to denounce Kara as a villain,” she corrects. 

“What?” they both ask at the same time.

“Cat you can’t do that,” James is quick to try to talk her out of it.

“She isn’t herself right now,” Winn backs him up. 

“Don’t you think I know that,” Cat says sharply. “I knew the moment she came here last night that something was wrong with Supergirl.” They both nod, properly scolded. “I just wish I had made the connection between Kara and Supergirl sooner.” She realizes that Kara has been acting strange all week. Maybe if she had known the hero and Kara were one and the same, she could have helped her sooner with this mess. 

She pulls herself out of that downward spiral. No point in doting on things that can no longer be changed. “Something is wrong with her though?” she asks them sounding much calmer.

“She was infected by some kind of synthetic Kryptonite that is altering her brain chemistry.” Winn explains it swiftly and Cat breathes a sigh of relief.

It’s still horrible that anyone would do this to her hero, but at least she knows that Kara wasn’t willingly saying all those horrible things to her.

“See, that’s why you can’t denounce her yet. Let us have some time to see if we can fix the problem,” James tries to sell her on the idea.

“I can’t do that and we both know why.”

“As soon as you denounce her, the rest of the city will turn their backs on her. Let her sister and the DEO work on fix for a little while longer before you shut it down.”

Cat steps closer to James and although she is substantially shorter than him, she has a menacing frame. “Can you honestly tell me that Kara is not a danger to this city right now?”

“A danger?” Winn is quick to ask.

Cat turns on him. “She threw me off my balcony last night, Winslow. She is a super-powered high-flying, invulnerable machine. Do you really think that the city is safe from her?”

They both stare back at her with wide worried eyes and Cat makes her decision.

“That’s what I thought.”

As she makes the announcement to the city warning them that Supergirl is no longer who everyone thinks she is, she can’t stop thinking about Kara. Supergirl and Kara have been separate entities in her mind for so long that it’s hard to reconcile one with the other now. They are completely different in every way and Cat is impressed that the dumb glasses disguise actually works. She is also mad at herself for not seeing it sooner. Words that she never thought she would say are crossing her lips and entirely changing the life of someone she cares for deeply.

She wishes beyond everything that they can find Kara and fix whatever is wrong with her before it’s too late. She needs a chance to tell Kara that she loves her too. She needs to tell Kara that she has loved her since the beginning, superhero or not.

********************************************

Her eyes open to the muted light of the lab in the DEO bunker. Her head is pounding and an unfamiliar weight sits heavy in her gut. It all comes rushing back to her and she has the sudden urge to puke.

“Did I kill anyone?” she asks Alex right away. She has to know.

“No. No, you didn’t kill anyone,” Alex is quick to reassure with a shake of her head.

“Your arm,” Kara says weakly, like it physically pains her thinking about it.

“Broken bones heal and this will too,” Alex says sagely. Kara isn’t sure if she is referring to her own arm propped in a sling or Kara’s broken mind and spirit. Either is possible and both are crushing. The tears come on strong before Kara can stop them. They wrack her body and the devastation that fills her is nothing short of paralyzing.

“It was so horrible, Alex. It was so bad. It was so horrible,” she rushes out. Her voice is thick with tears and heartbreak. “Every bad thought I’ve ever,” she chokes on an inhale, “had, it just came to the surface.” She inhales deeply and feels defeated.

That’s when she remembers what she did to Cat. “Cat! Oh Rao. I threw her off her balcony,” she sobs. Both hands go to her face covering her eyes as she shakes her head. “Alex,” she says through her hand. “Why did I do that?”

Alex looks contemplative. “Unrequited feelings can make us do crazy things on a normal basis, let alone when your brain is being affected by the Red K.” 

Kara pulls her hands down her face exposing her eyes. She looks up at her sister, her rock and a hiccup leaves her chest. “Do you think she will ever forgive me?”

“Well you made it extra hard on yourself that’s for sure,” Alex’s voice has almost returned to teasing and Kara is flabbergasted. They are still in a horrible situation. Kara almost killed people, she broke Alex’s arm, and threw Cat from a 50-story building. But her sister is practically teasing her and it feels wrong. Then it clicks, at least she is alive and free of whatever was causing such a change in her. Everything else is fixable. “You told her who you are and that you love her. Then you threw her off a building.”

Okay everything is fixable, except maybe that.

****************************************************

Cat walks out onto her balcony with a glass of scotch in hand. She needs some time to think and fresh air and despite what happened on this balcony last night, it is her safe haven. The last thing she expects to see is Supergirl sitting on the arm of one of her patio chairs.

She looks at her for a moment and wonders how it was possible that she didn’t know this was Kara. She is tempted to go back inside, but she trusts her gut and walks to the edge of the balcony. She sets her glass on the railing and stares into the distance waiting for the Girl of Steel to speak.

“I love this city,” Kara finally starts and Cat looks over to see her staring off at the stars as she speaks. “I feel the need to tell you that now.” She looks over at her boss briefly before dropping her eyes to fiddling hands. “I would never let criminals go free and I would never willingly put any of the people in this city in danger.” She stands up and turns to face Cat. “Especially not you.”

Cat turns and faces her too. “I know what happened wasn’t exactly my fault. My brain was altered, but that’s no excuse.” She cautiously takes a few steps closer to Cat and when the older woman doesn’t flinch or move away, she takes that as a small victory. “I let my animosity and anger for you build up over time and it finally burst from me at the most inconvenient time with the most unfortunate outcome.” Another step. “I let myself get mad at you because you weren’t returning my feelings, but I had no right to do that. I never told you how I felt, how could you possibly know. And besides I know that you’ll never see me that way, so why would I let it get under my skin so much.”

Another step. “I’m so sorry, Cat. I mean Miss Grant.” Another step and she is right in front of Cat, less than a foot away and she is looking down into her beautiful green eyes. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you who I was sooner. I’m sorry that I snapped at you. And, most of all, I’m ridiculously sorry about throwing you off of here.” She gestures to the balcony railing and Cat follows her gaze. “That must have been so scary.” She can’t stand to look in Cat’s eyes any longer. She drops her gaze to the floor.

“I was scared,” Cat whispers in a deep tone. She stares at Kara’s face waiting for the hero to finally look at her again.

“I know you must have been terrified.”

“I was scared because Supergirl, a beacon of hope was falling. I was scared because I found out that a person, I care for very much thought that she meant nothing to me. I was scared because not only was my hero hurt, but so was Kara, the person I…” she trails off. She searches Kara’s face and decides to go for it. She grabs Kara’s hand and they finally lock eyes.

“I was scared that they wouldn’t be able to fix it. I was scared that the real you would be lost forever. I was scared that I would never get to tell Kara Danvers that I love her too.” Kara’s eyes widen and a smile finally makes its way onto her face. Cat smiles too. “Those are the reasons that I was scared. I was never scared of you.”

“You love me?”

“Completely.”

“Supergirl me? Or…”

“Every side, every part, all of you, my darling.” As she says it, Cat wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara’s hands find her waist and hold them possessively. “Now kiss me, you idiot,” she teases and Kara does just that.

*******************************************

“You really weren’t scared when I threw you off the building?” Kara mumbles her question between kisses as they lie on the couch on Cat’s balcony.

“Not in the slightest,” Cat answers sounding cocky.

Kara pulls back from their kiss to look at Cat’s face. “Liar,” she practically yells and laughs playfully. Cat shoves her shoulder, but Kara doesn’t budge.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are lovely. Comments are lovely. Prompts are lovely. Supporting me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12) is lovely. If you do none of those things and are just a drive by reader, you are lovely too!  
> Thanks for reading you lovely devils!  
> Molly


	10. Telling Alex and Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat have been dating on the down low for a while. They keep it to themselves at first just in case it doesn't work out. Why have a horribly public failure if you don't need to? But things are going great. They have both never been happier. That unfortunately means that it's time to tell their friends and family. They start with Alex and Adam.

Cat is wringing her hands sitting on Kara’s couch waiting impatiently for Alex to arrive. This is really the last thing she wants to be doing on her first weekend off in two months, but it has to be done.

Okay, that makes it sound like she isn’t excited. She is ecstatic that things are going so well with Kara. She has never been happier in a relationship in her life. She wants more than anything to tell everyone about it, to shout it from the rooftops. She is completely and madly in love with Kara Danvers.

What she is not excited about is telling Alex. She knows telling Alex first is important to Kara. Keeping it for Alex was extremely hard for Kara and Cat can see a noticeable difference in Kara’s mood since they decided to come out to her sister. She seems lighter. Literally, she is floating around the house a lot more than usual. Cat finds it utterly adorable. Still, Alex is one scary person when she wants to be. Plus, she fights alien fugitives for a living, she could easily kill Cat and feed her to said aliens without anyone knowing.

The thought makes her shiver. A weight joins her on the couch and she opens her eyes not realizing she had closed them. Kara is staring at her with concern on her face.

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course not, don’t be silly darling,” Cat answers too quickly. Kara tilts her head in disbelief and Cat buckles instantly. “Yes, I’m nervous. Are you kidding? I’m so nervous.”

Kara smiles brightly, and Cat feels better already. She has nothing to worry about. Kara is hers and she is Kara’s and Alex will be able to see that. They are happy, and they aren’t going to hurt one another, so Alex has no reason to murder her and feed her to strange creatures.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Kara reassures and Cat nods weakly.

“I know,” she says sounding small. Kara takes her hand. She leans in and kisses Cat gently and Cat returns it eagerly. They’ve been doing this for six months and Cat still feels electrified by every kiss Kara gives her. She doesn’t think that will ever change and she hopes it never does.

A knock on the door sends Cat’s heart into overdrive. She talks a big game, but she is terrified. Alex is going to have one hell of a shovel talk for her, she just knows it.

“Ready?”

Cat nods. “I’ll just wait here until you bring her in,” she compromises.

Kara exhales a laugh, but nods. “Okay.” Cat stands up and Kara goes to the door. She pulls it open and there is her sister. Cat gulps. This is it.

Alex doesn’t even see her at first. She comes charging into the room looking annoyed and turns back to face Kara once she is in the kitchen. Cat watches the scene with trepidation. She doesn’t know if she should announce herself or let this play out.

“You will not believe what Lucy did,” Alex says clearly angry about something.

“Uh Alex,” Kara tries to cut off her sister’s rant, but Alex is already to hyped to stop her now.

“She went out and bought herself a motorcycle,” Alex yells and then laughs bitterly. Cat’s brow furrows. She might be paying that girl too much if she can just go out and buy a motorcycle at the drop of a hat. She looks up at Kara and her face shows a similar confusion.

“What?”

“She bought herself a motorcycle and came home last night on it like it was no big deal.”

“Why is it a big deal? You have a motorcycle, she probably just wanted to be able to ride with you,” Kara is clearly confused. Cat is thoroughly enjoying this drama. It helps take the edge off her fear. A nice dose of drama that she isn’t involved in, the perfect way to soothe a former gossip columnist’s nerves.

“I was planning on buying her one for our anniversary,” Alex shouts. Kara’s eyes widen comically and Cat has to fight her laughter. “I know we have only been dating for a year, but I wanted it to be special and she’s been mentioning getting a motorcycle for a while now.” She plops down on the stool next to Kara’s island and huffs loudly. “We had so many bumps in the road while we were getting together that making it to a year is a miracle. I wanted to make it really special. Now I don’t know what I’m going to do for her.”

Cat shifts her weight from one foot to the other and the floor creaks beneath her. It’s enough for Alex’s highly trained DEO senses to kick in and she stands and spins to face the living in the blink of an eye. Cat is pretty sure she even sees Alex’s right hand go to her hip and she is forever grateful they didn’t do this while Alex was suited up.

“Agent Scully,” Cat greets teasingly.

Alex looks completely lost. “Kara,” she starts and drags Kara’s name out in a sing-song to show her confusion. “What is Cat Grant doing in your living room?”

“Well that’s actually a funny story,” Kara tries to make her tone light and even throws a fake laugh in there to lighten the intense mood. Alex looks at her with her brow furrowed. “We are uh,” she stumbles and gestures between herself and Cat. “We’re, Cat and I we are…” She walks into the living room and stands next to Cat. “We are,” Cat finally cuts her off and saves them all from this awkward moment.

“We’re dating.”

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Alex doesn’t react at all. No words, no facial expression, nothing. Cat can’t even tell if she is breathing. 

It drags on for a while and Cat sneaks a look at Kara to see what her face looks like. Kara’s eyes are wide and her nostrils are flared. A forced smile is painted over her lips. She doesn’t look like she is breathing either. Cat leans closer without moving much and elbows Kara subtly. Blue eyes bounce to meet hers and they soften somewhat.

Kara coughs to break the silence. “Um yeah, we…”

She is cut off by Alex this time and Cat momentarily wonders if Kara will finish a complete sentence at all today.

“How long?” she questions abruptly.

Cat looks at Kara once more and sees that she is frozen again. “Six months,” she answers for Kara and Alex eyes finally fall on her. “We finally stopped dancing around each other and Kara kissed me. We have been together ever since.” Cat reaches down and takes Kara’s hand gingerly. “That was six months ago.”

Silence again. At least this time she is holding Kara’s hand. She runs her thumb soothingly over Kara’s soft skin trying to keep them both calm. This isn’t how she expected this to go. This silence isn’t as long as the first one and Alex breaks it after only a few loaded seconds.

“Kara, can I see you for a second.” She walks over to them swiftly and grabs Kara’s arm that isn’t connected to Cat. She pulls Kara out into the hallway and shuts the door behind them. Cat looks around not knowing what to do while they are out there. That is until she hears them. The door’s not exactly soundproof.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Alex shrieks. Well, it’s a shriek for the usually stoic woman.

“We decided to keep it under wraps,” Kara sounds like she is going to continue explaining, but she suddenly cuts herself off. “Ow, ow. Alex stop.”

“Oh don’t act like that hurts, we both know it doesn’t.” Cat can make out one more slap and Kara only scoffs at that one. “I knew how you felt about her. You talked to me about it practically every day for two years. And then when it finally happens, you keep it to yourself?! I knew something was going on with you, you jerk!” 

More slapping and Kara protesting the attack. Cat wanders into the kitchen and sits on the same stool that Alex was just occupying.

“You didn’t tell me about you and Lucy right away.” The argument is weak and Cat knows it. Alex was in the process of coming out, of course she needed some time. Besides…

“I told you after we were together for two weeks, not six months.”

Exactly what Cat was thinking. Cat contemplates saving Kara from Alex’s wrath, but she decides to let them duke it out for a little while longer.

“Kara, did Cat want you to hide this?”

“No!” Kara defends. Cat smiles at her indignant tone. Always the protector. “No, this was my idea.” It’s true. Cat was ready to tell everyone, but Kara didn’t want anyone to think she was getting any special treatment for being with the boss. Plus, she was admittedly worried that things wouldn’t work out. She didn’t want to tell everyone that she was finally with Cat for it to blow up in her face a week later. 

She told Cat all of this. While it hurt to hear that Kara thought they might not make it, she understood. She didn’t have the best track record and Kara had never really been in a serious relationship before. With how volatile they both can be, it was a risk.

“I didn’t want everyone to know in case it didn’t last. If I did something stupid and screwed it up I wanted to be able to lick my wounds in peace and pretend nothing happened. Keeping it a secret was also important at work. If anyone knew, they would think I was screwing up.”

Cat can practically picture Alex’s confused face. She hadn’t heard that term before either until Kara filled her in.

“Screwing up?”

“It’s when you screw someone higher up than you in a work environment and use it for your own personal gain,” Kara defines it the same way she did to Cat all those months ago. “If no one else knew and we broke up, then I could pretend nothing happened.”

“But you didn’t break up,” Alex says it so softly Cat nearly misses it. Kara must shake her head because Alex continues. “And you’re happy?” She pictures Kara’s smile. “She treats you right?” Cat smiles at that question. Alex is such a good sister. “Do you treat her right?”

“Alex!” Cat actually laughs out loud.

“What?! You kept her hidden from us for six months. You better have been nice to her too.” Cat smiles and her heart stutters. She definitely didn’t expect that.

“Yes,” Kara answers softly. “She is my queen.”

There is silence for another few seconds and Cat thinks they might be hugging. Then she hears another slap.

“ALEX!” Kara squeals.

“No more secrets,” Alex says sternly.

The door opens and Alex walks in first with an easy smile. “I’m sorry about that,” she says to Cat earnestly. “I had to beat my sister.”

“I heard,” Cat laughs as she stands up. “Shall we try again?” Alex nods. Cat puts out her right hand for Alex to take. “It’s nice to finally officially meet you,” she says cordially.

Alex scoffs and walks up wrapping Cat in her arms. “I’m really glad you finally came to your senses and snatched her up,” she says jovially. Cat hugs her back. However unprepared she was for the show of affection, it is nice. “If you break her heart, I’ll break your legs,” Alex whispers.

“ALEX,” Kara scolds.

“Oh right,” she mumbles and steps back from the hug. That’s more like what Cat expected. She starts laughing quietly. Alex looks over at Kara and turns her mouth completely away from Cat. She murmurs something to Kara that Cat can’t quite make out.

“Yeah, she knows,” Kara responds and Cat is pretty sure she knows what Alex asked her.

She so much as confirms it with her next statement. “Gotta watch out for that hearing of hers, can get yourself in trouble.”

“Don’t I know it,” Cat agrees swiftly. “I can’t say anything anywhere in the entire CatCo building without her hearing me.”

“Try being a teenager with her. I couldn’t ever tease her at school or she told mom when we got home.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Kara interjects. She doesn’t need them ganging up on her on the first day.

“Alex,” Cat starts to get the other woman’s attention. Alex looks up at her with a smile on her face. “Would you like to join us for lunch?” she offers and Kara smiles widely next to her sister. 

Alex doesn’t look convinced. “Won’t people notice Cat Grant out on the town with two mysterious women? I don’t want to out you guys if you’re not ready.”

“Oh please,” Cat flicks her wrist as if dispelling the idea from the air. “I run the news in this town. If I don’t want someone to run a story, it won’t be run.”

Alex looks impressed and looks over at her sister with a smirk. “She’s a good one.”

“Come one, you can invite Lucy and the two of you can make sure I’m good enough for our girl.”

“I don’t know I think we might have to check and see if she is good enough for you.”

“Okay, I’m starting to regret introducing you two,” Kara whines.

“Oh hush,” Alex teases as she throws her arm over Kara’s shoulder and starts walking them both out of the apartment. “Let’s go get you some grub.”

Cat watches them go and her heart feels abundantly full. That went much better than expected. She thinks she might just fit it perfectly with Kara’s found family. Hopefully they will decide to find her too, because the ring box sitting in her jacket pocket isn’t going to wait much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE SUPER AWESOME THANK YOU goes out to the two people that have supported me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)! It is an incredible feeling to make money off the thing you love doing. The first like $3 dollars went into my account and I freaked! I was so excited and I know that is not a substantial amount of money, but it is something and I made it by writing. It was really quite something to experience.
> 
> Thank you to both of you for being so great! Words can't describe how happy it made me!
> 
> This first part got longer than I anticipated, so we will have part two with them telling Adam tomorrow.  
> Molly <3


	11. Telling Adam is the Hardest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II. Kara and Cat finally tell Adam they are together. Will her take it as well as Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I know, I suck and I missed a second day. Don't worry though my friends I plan on writing 25 chapters no matter what and if that means we go a little bit past Christmas well then so what. Now get to the story!!  
> Enjoy :)

Lunch with Lucy and Alex goes swimmingly. Lucy is definitely surprised, but not as surprised as Alex. Working at CatCo gave her an advantage. She was able to see Cat and Kara getting closer. She didn’t want to pry into their business but she could tell something had changed between them as of late.

They get to talk about how Cat and Kara finally got together. They catch up with how everything has been going. Kara finally gets to tell her sister how happy they are.

After their lunch though, reality sets back in for Kara. Now that they have told Alex, the next person on the list is Adam. Adam who Cat is already on questionable terms with. Adam who only comes to visit once in a blue moon. Adam who Kara kinda sorta went on a date with back in the day. That Adam.

It’s Kara’s turn to be nervous. Adam is in town for the weekend and Cat is having him over to spend some time with Carter. What Adam doesn’t know is that Kara is also going to be there and they are going to tell him they are dating.

Kara is hoping that telling Adam goes half as good as telling Alex went. Telling Alex went better than she expected and she is happy with the results. If telling Adam goes anything like that, then they will all be okay.

Thank goodness Carter has always been in the loop on their relationship. It’s hard enough having to tell one of Cat’s son, she can’t imagine two. 

Cat is bustling around the kitchen and Kara watches from the couch in the living room. She is supposed to be working on a puzzle with Carter, but in reality, she is just zoning out and either watching Cat or thinking about worst-case scenarios. Cat has been making food all day and considering she never cooks that in itself is a little scary. There are cookies, brownies, mini quiches, spinach dip, fresh bread, and what looks like the beginnings of a taco bar being set up. It's an odd mix. Kara had no idea that Cat knew how to make any of those things.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen. “Cat,” she starts gently. “Honey, you can probably stop cooking now.”

Cat looks around at the full kitchen. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

A soft knock on the door to Cat’s penthouse makes Kara feel like she is jumping off a cliff and not in the good ‘I’m about to fly’ way. Cat’s eyes go wide as well and they both stare at the front door for an elongated second.

“Is it him?” Cat asks sounding scared. Kara scans the door and sees Adam standing on the other side. He looks nervous too. She nods at Cat and the older woman’s eyes get even wider. “Okay, here we go.” She reaches down and unties the apron that is wrapped around her chest.

“We’ve got this,” Kara throws in while taking the apron from Cat’s hands and depositing it where it belongs. The sight of Kara being so comfortable in Cat’s home is just a reminder of what they have. She nods definitively to convince herself that she has got this and moves to the door. Kara follows partially but veers into the living room with Carter before reaching the door.

“Hey mom.” Adam pulls his mom into a hug easily and smiles brightly. It takes him a second, but he notices Kara in the living fairly quickly. “What is your cheerleader doing here? Don’t tell me you have her working on the weekends too,” he says sternly and Cat is actually impressed that he is standing up for Kara. If only it could last.

“No actually,” Cat starts as she pulls back from the hug. "But let's not worry about that yet. Go say hi to your brother," she instructs. Although he looks confused and almost worried, Adam does as he is told.

He goes into the living room near Kara and sees Carter doing his puzzle. "Carter," he says excitedly and the younger boy jumps up and smiles brightly. Despite the distance, Carter and Adam have grown close since he came back into their lives. Adam calls to check in on his little brother weekly and they talk about books that Carter is reading, games he’s playing, and how school is going. Adam has a way with him that most other people don’t. Kara respects and appreciates that even though things haven’t always been great with his Mom, Adam still takes the time to have a relationship with his brother.

Carter gives him a hug and based on Adam’s huge smile, he knows how rare that type of affection is for Carter. Kara watches the scene with a soft smile on her face. When she looks up to Cat she is smiling so purely that Kara’s heart melts a little.

She walks over to stand next to Cat. “He’s good with him,” she whispers leaning toward Cat.

“He really is,” Cat agrees and looks up at Kara with a smile. “When do you think we should tell him?”

“He looked concerned when you said it could wait, so I think the sooner the better.” Cat looks torn. Kara has never seen her so unsure about something. “Hey,” Kara starts sweetly. “Just like with Alex. We gotta rip the Band-Aid off and then deal with the aftermath.”

Cat nods looking a little more resolute. “You’re right. Let’s do it.” Cat squeezes Kara hand once before they both move into the living room with the boys.

“Adam?” He looks up as Cat and Kara are coming into the room. He quirks a brow in question. “We have some news for you. That’s why Kara needed to be here, for us to tell you. You might want to sit down," Cat suggests.

Kara winces slightly at Cat's words. She makes it sound like one of them is dying or something. She couldn't have done any better though so, oh well. Adam starts to look concerned again as Kara expected.

Cat tries to calm him. “It’s nothing bad,” she promises. “Well, I hope it’s not bad.”

"Is everything okay?" he questions as him and Carter both take a seat on the couch.

"Oh, everything is fantastic. In fact," Cat and Kara stand together in front of the two boys and Kara looks up at her boss with an encouraging smile. "It's good news, great news." They aren't touching one another but Adam is looking between them as if he knows exactly what they're about to say. Kara thinks he's about to blurt it out but Cat beats him to it. "Kara and I are dating."

Adam's face scrunches up in a mix of disbelief and disgust, but he doesn't immediately storm out, so Kara takes that as a win. He sits there not speaking for a while. Three sets of eyes are on him and Kara wonders if it might have been a better idea for Cat to do this alone. This set up feels like they are ganging up on him.

“Adam, are you okay?” Carter is the first one to speak. He sounds so anxious and genuine, Kara wants to hug him for how sweet he is being.

“Cat, can we not talk about this in front of Carter?” Adam asks, his voice tight and on the edge of annoyed.

Oh no. If he wants Carter to leave the room, which means things will only go downhill from here. Carter looks upset.

“What? Why?” he asks looking back and forth between the three adults in the room. Cat looks up at Kara and signals for her to take Carter from the room.

“Come on, Bud,” Kara says gingerly. She holds her hand out to him and although he groans unhappily, he takes it and lets her pull him from the couch. “Let’s go to your room for a few minutes.”

“Can we bring cookies?”

“Of course, we can.” They make a pit stop in the kitchen to get some. “Not too many though, we don’t wanna ruin lunch.” They grab a couple of cookies each and Kara brings Carter down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as they are out of earshot, Adam is speaking. What he doesn’t know is that Kara can hear his every word as if she were standing right next to him.

“Are you serious, Cat?” Calling her by her first name right off the bat, not a good sign. Kara walks into Carter’s room and shuts the door behind them. She grabs his tablet and headphones right away.

“Hey,” she gets his attention as he climbs onto his bed. “I know you wanted to be a part of the discussion today, but it looks like Adam isn’t taking it as well as we had hoped.”

“Why?” Carter is so innocent and accepting. Kara doesn’t want to be the bearer of bad news until she absolutely has to be. 

“Of course, I’m serious,” Kara can hear the anger already rising in Cat’s voice. She needs to get back out there. Adam and Cat have always needed a mediator in times of stress. “Do you think she would be here, with Carter, if I wasn’t serious about this?”

“I’m not sure, but I promise I will fill you in on all the details once we’re done talking to him,” Kara tries her best not to freak Carter out. It seems to work because he nods and settles into his bed comfortably. She can hear someone pacing in the living room and hopes it isn’t Cat. When she starts pacing, it only gets worse from there. She hands Carter his tablet and headphones. “Why don’t you watch a movie and we will come get you in a little while.”

“Okay,” he agrees reluctantly and takes the devices from her. She makes sure he actually puts on a movie while she stays tuned into the other room.

“Mom, this is not a good idea.” He’s back to calling her mom that’s a good sign she supposes.

“Why?” Cat’s voice has softened in response to Adam seeming calmer. Carter picks a movie, a documentary about saving the bees. Kara laughs at the choice but leans in and kisses the top of his head nonetheless. She ruffles his hair as she stands up and leaves his room quietly. She closes his door and stays put to listen to Adam’s reasons before she goes back out there. She wants to know what his biggest concerns are about this whole thing.

“First of all, she works for you. That must be a conflict of interest. Second, she is half your age. Third, there is no way she is with you for the right reasons,” he lists off a few and Kara feels her heart sink with every new point he makes. Cat cuts him off with that last point. Kara isn’t sure if he was going to keep talking or not, but it sounded like he was on a roll.

“What are you implying?”

“She’s probably a gold digger, Mom!”

Cat laughs, actually laughs out loud at that. “You think Sunny Danvers in there is a gold digger?” Kara smiles at the nickname despite the circumstances. Cat is always so protective of her, she just wishes it didn’t have to be to her own son.

“Well,” Adam seems to realize what he’s implied. He knows Kara. He met her, and he liked her. He liked her enough to ask her on a date. Kara knows he must be reconsidering that last argument. “No, I don’t think she’s a gold digger. I just want to make sure she is with you for the right reasons.”

“Are there anymore things you’re worried about?” Cat seems very calm and Kara is happy for her attitude. She was anxiety-ridden before this. She thought if Adam pushed back at all Cat would lose it. Cat must have expected some resistance and was prepared for it.

“You know we went on a date, right?” Adam asks. Kara isn’t surprised he brought that up. She thought that would ruin her chances with Cat too.

“Yes,” Cat answers casually. “That was actually one of the things that made me realize how I felt about her.”

Kara thinks it’s about time she rejoined the conversation. She starts to walk slowly back down the hall to the living room.

“How long ago did this start?”

“A little over six months ago.” Kara is only a step away from the living room now.

“Wow, so it was right after she dumped me?”

“Oh please, Adam you went on one date,” Cat says teasingly with a laugh in her voice and Kara has to fight back a laugh. Yeah, she should definitely get back in there.

“She went on a date with your son and you don’t think that’s weird.” Perfect entrance.

“Well, the only reason I went on a date with you is because Cat pretty much told me to do it. I thought I had no chance with her at all, so when she suggested the date that felt like a sign.”

They both look up at her. Cat smiles, but Adam just looks more confused. “So, you had feelings for my mom before we even met.”

“I’ve been in love with your mom pretty much since I met her.” Cat reaches out her hand to Kara as the younger girl makes her way fully into the living room. They interlock their hands and Kara looks her right in the eyes as she teasingly continues. “There was the initial period of being terrified of her, but that only lasted about a month.” Cat scoffs and looks at the floor.

“I’m not that scary.” Kara doesn’t even have to say anything. She just quirks a brow at Cat and her boss is correcting her statement right away. “Okay fine, I’m terrifying.”

Kara smiles triumphantly, but moves on with her story. “I have been pining after your mom for a long time.” Adam moves to the couch and sits down. “But I never thought she would feel the same and when she suggested we go on a date I figured why not. I couldn’t have her so I might as well try to move on.”

“I didn’t realize it at the time, but I already had feelings for Kara too. I thought that I just felt protective of her because I was her mentor, but it was different.”

“When we went on our date, I liked you and I had fun, but at the end when you tried to kiss me, I realized it was all wrong. I couldn’t date you if I ever wanted a chance with Cat. So, I broke it off before we even had a kiss.”

“After she unceremoniously ended things with you and you left back to Opal City, I pushed her away. I told her we should be nothing more than boss and employee. She respected that and backed off. She kept things purely professional.”

“What changed?” Adam finally chimes in from where he is sitting.

“I missed her terribly and realized that those feelings were much more than a mentor should feel. We went from talking regularly and getting to know one another to barely saying two words to each other and I couldn’t take it.”

“It was killing me too, but I didn’t want to overstep, so I suffered in silence.”

“I finally had to admit to myself all the things that I had been burying since I met Kara. I gave up on pushing her away and then it was like everything had changed.”

“We finally saw each other. I knew I wanted Cat and she finally knew she wanted me too.”

“We needed to give it a chance and the only way to do that was in secret,” Cat explains. “I kissed her for the first time two weeks after your failed date.”

“We’ve been together ever since,” Kara finishes with an adorable smile.

“No one knows?” Adam asks.

“Carter,” Cat says gesturing in the direction of his bedroom.

“We told my sister and her girlfriend yesterday, but other than that, no,” Kara finishes.

Then no one speaks for a while. Kara can tell Adam is processing and they are both giving him a chance to catch up.

He finally speaks up again. “This is for real?”

They both nod, but Kara let’s Cat handle it. “This is more real than any relationship I’ve ever had.” Kara has to duck her head to hide her ridiculous smile. Cat squeezes her hand affectionately.

“You’re not just trying to get ahead at CatCo?”

“Adam.”

“Absolutely not,” Kara says sternly. “She can fire me tomorrow for all I care, I just want her.”

“Besides, she is very good at her job. She is going to do just fine at CatCo even without my help.”

Adam looks deep in thought again and they give him time to get his thoughts in order.

He directs his question at Kara. “You love her?”

“Very much.”

Cat finally cuts Adam’s interrogation off. “Okay, sweetie,” she says nicely as she steps closer to Adam and encourages him to stand up. “Why don’t you just have lunch with us? Maybe seeing us together will quell any of your concerns and doubts.”

“What about…” Adam starts, but Cat cuts him off.

“No,” Cat sounds teasing and her smile matches her tone. “Come on, lunch.” She let’s go of Kara’s hand and heads into the kitchen. “If you have more questions you can ask them later.”

“Fine,” He grumbles and gets up to join Cat in the kitchen.

“Kara, will you grab Carter,” Cat asks sweetly. 

“Yeah,” Kara walks into the kitchen and kisses Cat chastely before walking down to Carter’s room. She keeps her ears piqued to the kitchen as she goes.

“That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Adam says with a laugh in his voice. Kara can hear him moving around in the kitchen. She thinks he’s probably getting closer to his mom. When he starts whispering that thought is confirmed. “Are you sure that she is serious about you?”

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Cat asks and Kara loves her complete faith in everything Kara does. She gets to Carter’s room and he looks up at her instantly. He smiles and slides his headphones off his ears.

“She’s just so much younger than you. Is she ready to settle down?”

“Are we eating?” Carter asks cheerfully.

“Yeah let’s go.” Kara motions to the kitchen and he jumps up to follow. “Don’t forget to stop in the bathroom and wash your hands though.”

“Adam,” Cat starts seriously. “Kara is the one that’s been waiting for me.” Kara walks with Carter to the bathroom and they both wash their hands. “I was the one that took a long time to figure this out. I’m catching up with her here.” They rinse and dry their hands. “She’s all in and I am too.”

What Kara hears next stops her in her tracks. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking prompts if you have any. If you enjoy my writing consider supporting me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Thank you as always for reading!!  
> Molly


	12. When is she Going to Ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART III. That's right we are getting to see the proposal. This is a part three of Cat and Kara telling Adam and Alex about their relationship. Cat has a serious question to ask Kara. Kara just can't figure out when the hell she is going to do it.

The pounding on her door continues and Alex drags herself out of bed. She looks over her shoulder and sees Lucy sleeping soundly. She’s jealous. Lucy can sleep through anything. She learned that while they were both still working at the DEO together.

Alex walks over to her door. This may be the downside of a studio. She can hear the door from anywhere else in the apartment. She looks through the peephole and sees a frantic Kara pounding away on the other side.

She pulls it open and goes out into the hallway with her sister. “Kara, what the hell?” she asks bitterly with her eyes still half closed. 

“Alex,” Kara says out of breath and excited. “I need to talk to you.”

“Now? What time is it?”

“Uh, five-thirty,” Kara mumbles while checking her watch. Alex stares back at her sister completely dumbfounded and slightly angry. “I couldn’t sleep,” Kara says weakly.

“Okay, what’s going on? Why are you bouncing?” Alex asks as she looks her sister up and down. The blonde is literally bouncing on the spot.

“So, I might have been eavesdropping on Cat and Adam,” she starts. Alex stops her.

“Kara!” Kara looks surprised by her reprimanding tone. “You aren’t supposed to eavesdrop on people. We’ve talked about this.”

“I wanted to make sure that he wasn’t saying anything bad about me after we told him we’re dating,” Kara whines.

Alex actually thinks that’s a pretty good reason. “Still,” she grumbles.

“Anyway, that’s not the important part.” Kara really starts bouncing. Alex is pretty sure she is about to break through the floor. She puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders forcing her to calm down. “Cat told Adam she’s gonna ask me to marry her!” Kara squeals.

Alex is shocked. She did not expect to hear that at five o’clock on a Sunday morning. “What?” she questions loudly.

The door opens beside them revealing a messy-haired Lucy Lane. “What are you guys doing?” Maybe Alex over-estimated how heavy Lucy sleeps. Alex tried to warn her that the Danvers women were crazy, but she didn’t listen.

“Cat is gonna ask me to marry her!” Kara yells again and Alex decides it’s time to get out of the hallway.

“SHH.” She grabs Kara and yanks her inside before shutting the door again. “How do you know?” she asks as she brings Kara further into the room and pushes her to sit down on the couch. She sits down on the coffee table so she can face her sister.

“So, I’m up,” Lucy says as she moves into the kitchen. “Anyone else want coffee?”

Alex nods before focusing back on Kara. “What exactly did Cat say, Kar?”

“Adam asked her if I was serious about her. He said something about me being really young for her and half her age,” she rambles.

“Wait, this is her son Adam?” Lucy throws in from the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

“The one you went on a date with?” Lucy follows up.

Kara looks at Alex with a look that so clearly says ‘you told her?’ that it may as well be tattooed on her forehead.

“What it’s not my fault that I didn’t know you were dating Cat until yesterday.” Alex shrugs and then looks at Lucy for a rescue.

“We tell each other everything Kara, you can’t be mad at her.”

“Fine, yes it’s her son that I went on one date with. But, to be fair, I didn’t kiss him or anything. We just went for dinner and then I told him I couldn’t do it anymore.”

She looks at Lucy, but she is busy making coffee. “Please continue,” Alex coaxes her.

“She told him that I’m the one that’s been waiting for her. She said that she was the one that took a long time to figure out what she wanted. She told him that I was all in with her and she was all in with me too.” Kara pauses for dramatic effect and Alex flicks her hands impatiently telling her to continue. “Then she told him that she is going to ask me to marry her!”

Lucy chokes on her first sip of coffee. She puts her cup down roughly on the counter. “Cat Grant is proposing?”

“Apparently,” Kara answers. She sounds so giddy and happy. Alex hates to be the realist, but that’s usually the case.

“Are you ready for that?”

Kara looks contemplative and Alex is glad she is thinking about it seriously. “I think so,” she responds thoughtfully. “I mean, I love her, and I love Carter. I’ve been waiting for a chance with her for years.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to jump into an instant family, are you?” Alex sees the hurt and anxiety cross Kara’s face. 

“Alex,” Lucy cuts in. She sounds defensive of Kara. Alex looks from her girlfriend back to her sister. Kara looks upset.

“I’m not trying to be mean. I just want you to be sure.” She clarifies what she’s trying to say. “Marriage is a big step for any couple and you guys haven’t even lived together or anything like that.”

“I know you’re not trying to be mean. You always have my best interest at heart,” Kara says sounding genuine, but still a little sad. “I’ll think about it.” Alex raises an eyebrow at her. “I promise. I’ll really think about if I’m ready for that type of change and commitment in my life.”

“When do you think she’s going to ask?” Lucy questions as she hands Alex a mug of coffee and settles on the couch next to Kara.

“I have no idea.”

A month passes with nothing. No one proposes. No crazy climatic drama or anything of the kind. All is quiet on the Cat and Kara front and Alex will never admit it to anyone but Lucy, but she is a little relieved.

She wanted Kara to really have a chance to consider this before Cat asked her. Kara has had that time now and when Alex talks to her about it she always has thoughtful realistic things to say. She’s also extremely excited for Cat to ask her. She asks Alex almost every time they see each other when she thinks Cat will do it.

There has been one major change in that month though. Cat and Kara have come out to the world about their relationship. They tell Eliza first and Cat’s mom. Although, Alex doesn’t think Cat’s mom cares about anything Cat does. Then they start telling their friends. Start isn’t actually the right word. They tell everyone at the same time. They invite over just about everyone they even remotely socialize with and tell everyone they’re together.

Lena, Sam and Ruby, James, Winn, J’onn, M’gann, Alex, and Lucy are all brought to Kara’s apartment and they tell everyone that they are together and in love and happy. The questions fly and Kara ends up answering a few of the questions more than once, but at least by the end of the night everyone is informed and happy for the couple.

Then, they come out to the public. Nothing so drastic as a press conference or an interview, but they stop trying to hide it. They go out on dates, hold hands on their way into work, Kara even attends a gala with Cat as her date. The public falls in love quickly with the blonde couple. Soon there are press covering their relationship. Cat gets invited to do Ellen.

Kara goes with her to the filming. Alex and Lucy leave work early just to go home and watch it together. Ellen does her usual thing and plays coy about the couple. She asks Cat about her love life and Cat literally beams. She lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Wow, Cat has got it bad for your sister,” Lucy whispers to her as they watch.

“She really does, huh?” Ellen beats around the bush.

“How’s the dating pool out there in National City?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know,” Cat answers with a devious smile.

“Is that because you’re off the market?” Ellen jumps on the opportunity. Alex’s phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out while the interview continues.

“I might be,” Cat plays right along with Ellen’s game. She has a text from Kara when she finally looks down.

Kara 4:22 pm  
RAO!! ELLEN IS ABOUT TO TALK ABOUT ME ON NATIONAL TV

She laughs and shows the text to Lucy. She laughs too and takes the phone to respond. “I heard, that not only are you off the market, but you’re in love.”

Lucy shows Alex what she sent to Kara.

Alex 4:24 pm  
Are you nervous? Because the whole world is about to know your name? And I mean Kara Danvers not Supergirl.

“I can’t argue with that,” Cat confirms and Ellen gets a huge smile on her face.

“Is it okay if we put up a picture of the happy couple?”

“Absolutely,” Cat says but then she thinks of something. “Actually, I can do you one better – she’s here if you wanna meet her.”

“She’s here?” Ellen sounds so excited. Cat nods. “Yeah, let’s bring her out. Everyone give a warm welcome to Kara Danvers.”

Alex and Lucy lean forward on the couch and watch with rapt attention as Kara makes her way on stage. She gives Cat a chaste kiss on the cheek and hugs Ellen like they’re old friends, before settling down on the couch next to her girl.

Ellen asks them all the pertinent questions. How did they meet? Was it hard to make a move in the boss employee environment? How long have they actually been together? How do Cat’s sons feel about the situation? Why decide to come out to the public now? It’s really an amazing interview. Kara surprisingly answers almost as many questions as Cat and does a perfect job portraying herself. She seems genuine because she is and Alex is so proud of her. She’s pretty sure her sister just became half of America’s favorite couple.

Two months after Kara came over at 5 am claiming a marriage proposal was imminent, Cat goes to see Eliza. She asks Alex to help her out. Alex doesn’t know what she’s going to ask at first, but once she hears the plan she is completely on board.

Alex is required to keep Kara busy for the weekend while Cat makes her trip. Cat told Kara the trip was for business, but Alex decides to keep her busy anyway.

When Cat comes back she fills Alex in on the trip. She asked Eliza for her blessing in proposing to Kara. Eliza of course said yes in a heartbeat. When Cat tells her the news, Alex could swear she is about to explode with excitement. She admits to Alex that she has never been happier with anyone and can’t see herself with anyone but Kara for the rest of time.

But still, there is no proposal in month two.

Three months later, Cat asks Kara to move in with her. Kara agrees and calls Alex right away to give her the good news. They pack up her stuff in the apartment and move it to Cat’s. Within a week of Cat asking Kara, the younger blonde is fully moved in and settling down in her new home.

No proposal, though.

Four months later and Alex is the one being proposed to. 

Lucy plans a beautiful dinner date for them. They spend the night laughing and talking about all kinds of things including their future. They reminisce about how they got together and tease that Cat actually helped them without even meaning to do so.

They were tiptoeing around each other for weeks, but the DEO policy of no fraternization made it impossible for them to try anything. Lucy told her she was abut to say fuck it and go for it anyway. And then, Cat Grant, their knight in shining armor offered Lucy a job. She jumped on the offer and then she jumped Alex’s bones a week later.

At the end of the dinner they walk to a park nearby and Lucy takes her hand. They wander aimlessly through the evening air just happy to be together. Lucy leads her to a bench beside a pond and gets down on one knee. Alex is shocked, but says yes about a hundred times before Lucy even finishes asking the question.

They all celebrate together the next day and Alex can’t help but wonder when Cat is finally going to pop her question.

Five months later and Alex finally thinks it’s happening.

Cat comes to her and asks if she can plan and essentially take over Kara’s Earth birthday this year. She promises it will be one to remember and Alex gives it to her eagerly awaiting the day.

She doesn’t help Cat out much with the plans. The only thing she does is give Eliza a place to stay when she comes to town suddenly. And she brings Kara to dinner and then back to Kara’s place afterward.

As soon as they walk through the door, Alex flicks on the lights and Kara comes into a room filled with the people she loves. Lena, Sam, Ruby, Eliza, Winn, James, Alex, Lucy, Carter, Adam, J’onn, M’gann are all surrounding her kitchen. And finally, in the dead center of all of them, Cat.

Kara looks so happy. She looks like all her dreams are coming true and Alex has never been happier for her.

Finally, right there is front of everyone, Cat finally asks.

“Cat?”

“Kara, come here,” she starts quietly and reaches out her hand for Kara to take. Kara takes it and stands in front of Cat, but doesn’t drop holding her hand. “I have something to ask you and I needed your found family to be here with us as I did it.” She gestures around the room to the people that are all such essential pieces in Kara’s life. All the people that know them both so well. The people that know Kara’s secret and know that her and Cat are destined for one another. 

“I chose to do this on your Earth birthday because besides the days that my sons came into this world, it is the most important day to me. You ending up on this planet was fate. We were meant to find each other in this life. We were meant to love one another and no one can love me the way you do. You have created quite the support group for yourself on this planet. They are fiercely protective and loyal beyond measure and I think that just proves what kind of person you are. Your found family has become mine as well and I am so thankful to all of them and to you for giving me such a blessing.”

“I know we haven’t been together that long, but the time that we have been together has been the happiest of my life. You make loving you easy. All I had to do was open myself up to the possibility that there was more between us and I fell right in.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls something out but no one can see it yet. “Now, in front of our family, I need to ask you if you will let me continue loving you for as long as I’m around. Let me be the person you turn to in times of crisis and need. Let me be the person who makes you as happy as you’ve made me.”

She lowers down to one knee, never dropping Kara’s hand. She finally reveals the ring to Kara and the rest of the room. It feels like the room collectively holds their breath as she finally asks…

“Kara, will you marry me?”

Kara is crying at this point, but she doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes,” she says with a weepy laugh and the room erupts in cheers. Alex hugs Lucy tightly and kisses her soundly as Cat stands up and puts the ring on Kara’s finger. The room watches as they kiss a few times and Kara saying yes over and over again.

All Alex can think is, yes Cat made Kara wait, but that proposal couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!! As always I love that you guys are reading my stuff. I hope you enjoyed seeing things from Alex's perspective. If you have things to say or if this made you feel something, anything, let me know in the comments. I read all of them and reply to almost all of them :) If you love my work, you can buy me some yummy caffeine on [my Ko-Fi page!](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)  
> Molly


	13. Safe Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has solar flared and on all of the days that someone is going to break into Cat's penthouse they choose today. Good thing they have a panic room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smut Day

Kara is laying on the couch in Cat’s penthouse trying to relax. The sun streaming in through the large living room windows is helping her recover. She solar flared yesterday while fighting a particularly mean alien bad guy. Alex dropped her off here last night knowing that Cat would take good care of her and make her relax until her powers were back.

Cat did just that. As soon as Kara walked through the door, Cat was on her. She gave her soup, made her take a hot soothing bath, and even had her go to bed early. Cat takes such good care of her, it’s amazing. 

Cat got up early to get some work done in her office at home though and it woke Kara up. It’s probably a good thing though because she needs to get some sun as soon as possible. She doesn’t like not having her powers. So, here she is laying out in the living room with the sun beating down on her trying her best to recharge.

J’onn is handling her duties for the day, which is lovely because she doesn’t have to worry about anything happening to the city in her stead. She wonders what Cat is doing. Maybe her girl wants to take a break and go get some food. Thank goodness it’s a Saturday. She gets up and heads for Cat’s office in the back of the penthouse.

“Cat?” she calls in a sing-song voice. She turns into the study and sees Cat looking up at her with her reading glasses slightly askew and a document in each hand.

“Yes, darling?” she asks sweetly. She puts her papers down giving Kara her full attention.

“Do you want to go get some food and maybe go for a walk?”

“We just ate, sweetheart,” Cat responds.

Kara is about to pout when she hears the front door of Cat’s penthouse get booted in. She reacts instantly. She moves to Cat and pulls her up from the desk. She is about to speed into Cat’s bedroom and put her super suit on when she remembers that he powers are out. SHIT.

“What the hell is that?” Cat asks angrily.

“I think someone just broke in,” Kara answers in a whisper. They can both hear the sound of heavy footsteps rushing into the house from the foyer. “Of course, this happens in the middle of a solar flare. You’ve got to be kidding me,” she says bitterly.

“Come on,” Cat says sounding scary-calm. Kara doesn’t know how she does it. This woman is never riled. “To the panic room then.” She guides Kara to a bookcase on the back wall of her office. She pulls out a copy of Maxwell Lorde’s biography and there is a red button waiting eagerly behind it. She pushes it and places the book back in place with practiced ease. The bookshelf slides open just wide enough for both of them to slip through. As soon as they both get inside it glides shut again and Kara hear mechanical whirling sounds.

A quiet computer voice speaks out loud to them. “Secured.” Cat clicks a few buttons and TV screens come to life inside the bunker. They show the feeds for a few cameras Cat has set up around the penthouse. Kara takes a look around the room and is really impressed. There is food, water, a small bunkbed, a computer system to monitor the situation outside the room and even, in classic Cat fashion, a mini bar.

“You have a panic room and I didn’t even know about it?” Kara asked sounding offended and a bit perturbed.

“Oh, come on, darling,” Cat says as she turns away from the monitors. “Why wouldn’t I have a panic room? And why would my superhero girlfriend ever need to know about my panic room?”

“For a situation exactly like this,” Kara replies throwing her hands in the direction of the monitors where she can see the intruders filing into every room in the apartment. “What if I had been here alone today and didn’t have my powers? I didn’t know this was here. I would have been a sitting duck.”

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Cat cuts off Kara’s ramble. “I should have told you about the panic room, but now that you know can we move on?”

“Move on to what? We are stuck in here for now.” She stares at the monitors and sees two men moving into the study. “Will they know we are in here?”

“No, it’s completely sound proof and once your inside no one can tell from the outside,” Cat explains. She moves to lay down on the bottom bunk.

“You seem very calm,” Kara comments. That’s when it clicks. “Has this happened before?” her voice rises noticeably higher with her question.

“Yeah, once or twice,” Cat says nonchalantly.

“Oh Rao, Cat seriously?” Kara goes to sit near Cat’s legs on the bottom of the bed. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“It happened before we were together and I’m not exactly keen on talking about it.”

Kara lets it drop for a few seconds. She focuses on the monitors showing her what the men outside are doing. They don’t look like they are stealing anything. Kara stands up and moves back to the monitors. The men are moving throughout the house as if they are looking for something in particular.

“Why aren’t they stealing anything?”

“They probably aren’t here to rob me,” Cat has her arm thrown over her eyes and she grumbles the words as if she is already over this entire situation. “It’s probably an attempt to kidnap me, or intimidate me, or scare me into not running a certain story.” She sits up and turns to face Kara. “The list of reasons for something like this is long. Don’t worry, the room automatically locks for six hours. They will give up long before that.”

She’s right, about twenty minutes later there are no signs of the men anymore. They all cleared out together, probably in fear of the cops coming. Kara still has no idea why they were there, but she knows she is going to find them when her powers are back. The footage from this whole ordeal will be plenty of information for her and Winn to start an investigation.

“Wait are we stuck in here for like five more hours now?” Kara asks sounding frantic. She has always had a small problem with claustrophobia ever since she was stuffed in a pod for decades.

“Unfortunately, yes we are stuck in here until the room unlocks itself. That’s why we stocked it with food and water.” Cat is lying down staring off into the distance. Kara starts to breathe heavily sounding distressed. Cat recognizes it as Kara’s pre-panic-attack breathing. She reacts immediately. She stands up and goes over to where Kara is standing. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

Kara tries hard to get her words together. “I, I um,” she stutters and has to stop and catch her breath slightly. “I’m feeling a little claustrophobic.” She starts to fan herself to get more air.

“Hey, come here,” Cat grabs her arm and guides her back to the bottom bunk. Kara sits down and Cat sits next to her. “Take deep breaths, baby,” Cat instructs. Kara doesn’t seem to be able to do that.

Her breath just continues to get faster and more frantic. Cat tries to talk her down, but nothing seems to help. Kara knows they are trapped in here for the next few hours and the thought makes her panic. Panicking in a panic room. How ironic. She is trying to calm herself down as well, but nothing seems to be working. Then Cat is kissing her.

Kara kisses her back, but then she pulls away. “What was that for?”

“I was trying to distract you from your panic attack. Did it work?”

“Actually, yes,” Kara says sounding surprised as she mentally checks in with herself. 

Cat smiles wickedly. “It does seem like a pretty good way to kill time, doesn’t it?” She stands up and starts undressing herself seductively.

“Oh, definitely a good way to kill time,” Kara says in a deep sultry tone. She stands up with Cat and starts to undress herself. They race to tear their clothes off and as soon as they are both completely unclothed, Cat is on her again. She pushes Kara so she is forced to lie down on the bed. She moves to straddle her and Kara’s hands are on her hips automatically.

Then they’re kissing deeply. Cat leans down and devours Kara’s mouth. Her lips are persistent, pushing and pulling against Kara’s in a dreamy repetition. Her tongue dives into Kara’s mouth drawing moans from Kara’s throat and making her wet in an instant. Kara’s hands tighten on Cat’s hips. She makes Cat grind down into her pelvis and it makes them both groan. Cat mouth stays pressed against hers. Her tongue is doing things inside Kara’s mouth that are making the hero’s hips jump and her fingers twitch.

Cat starts moving her hips in an overwhelming rhythm against Kara’s and she matches the movements with her tongue diving inside Kara’s mouth. It’s getting Kara more worked up by the second. Cat’s hips push hard into her own and she wants to tear the older woman apart. Cat’s mouth moves from hers but doesn’t go far. Her lips, teeth, and tongue find Kara’s neck and leave her a whimpering mess in the process. Her grinding increases in speed and Kara thinks Cat might actually be getting close already.

Cat’s teeth sink into her pulse point and her hips buck roughly into Cat’s. Cat moans as she soothes the bite with her tongue. Kara is pretty sure it’s going to leave a mark since she is powerless right now. She doesn’t care.

“Do it again,” she breathes. Cat complies biting back into Kara’s flesh harshly and the younger woman’s breath catches in her throat. Cat’s hips speed up as they move against her and she starts to meet every thrust with one of her own. Soon they are both moan and Cat is too out of breath to continue kissing her.

Cat has worked herself up to the point that she is almost climaxing every time Kara’s hips roll under hers. Kara realizes that she is close and stops everything.

“Come up here,” she invites Cat to climb on top of face with a quick flick of her hands. Cat scurries to do just that lowering herself onto Kara’s warm and welcoming lips in seconds. She moans loudly at the first swipe of Kara’s eager tongue and pushes down to get more contact.

Kara’s knows how to tease her though. She pulls her tongue away as soon as Cat tries to push into it. She puts her hands possessively on Cat’s hips to control her movements. She holds her in place as she drags her tongue slowly from the bottom of her entrance through her lips and all the way up to her swollen clit. She quickly flicks her tongue across the throbbing nub a few times before pulling away again. 

The teasing is killing Cat and she whines to show Kara that. “Please, Kara.” Kara listens. She wraps her lips around Cat’s clit and sucks on the entire thing lightly while her tongue flicks across the small bud as quickly as she can. Cat tries to buck her hips into the sensation, but Kara’s hands are stopping her from moving. She starts to shiver and shake because her body needs to move. She keeps up the movement on Cat’s tongue until the older blonde is moaning softly with every flick.

One of her hands leaves Cat’s hip and they start to buck as much as they can without the restraint. Then two of Kara’s fingers are teasing at her entrance and Kara can tell the anticipation is killing Cat. She is whimpering and pushing her hips down onto Kara’s fingers with need. 

Kara enters her with two fingers and pushes them deep inside Cat’s warmth. Kara can’t stop Cat from grinding against her mouth anymore and stops trying to hold her in place. She’s tempted to touch herself with her now free hand, but doesn’t want to take focus away from getting Cat off. Instead she focuses on continuing to flick her tongue in time with her thrusts inside Cat. Her fingers are going deep inside Cat before they curl perfectly to hit her g-spot. Cat is pushing against her aggressively and it doesn’t take long to have her at the edge again.

“I’m almost there, Kara,” she says out of breath. Kara speeds her tongue up just the smallest amount. Cat’s arousal is dripping down her hand, and she can’t resist the temptation anymore. Her hand that isn’t buried inside Cat ventures between her own legs. She gathers some wetness onto the tips of her fingers and then starts rubbing her own clit while Cat rides her face. “So close,” Cat says airily. She bucks against Kara’s fingers and they hit her g-spot perfectly. Kara’s tongue moves over her clit swiftly and her fingers are so deep inside Cat she can hardly move them. 

Kara’s fingers rubbing over her own clit are working her up quickly. Watching Cat come undone over her is enough to have her on the edge. She is on the verge of climax in seconds. Cat suddenly looks over her shoulder and Kara is sure Cat sees what she is doing. She starts to clench around Kara’s fingers as soon as she sees Kara touching herself and then she’s a goner.

Cat cums hard. Warm liquid gushes down over Kara’s hand. She bears down on Kara’s mouth and fingers and her walls clench so tightly on Kara’s fingers she can hardly move them. Cat’s body bows backward and she throws her head back with a broken moan escaping her mouth. 

The sound and sight of Cat orgasming is enough to throw Kara over the edge right behind her. Her leg muscles stiffen and her hips push up off the bed into her own fingers. Her tongue stops moving against Cat’s clit as a moan of her own rips from her throat. Her toes clench and her head pushes down into the pillow beneath her. 

Cat sits back onto Kara’s chest as they both catch their breath. It takes her a second to come back to her body after such an intense climax, but when she does, Cat is moving to lay beside her. They both relax into the bed and their bodies melt into one another. Kara feels boneless and tingly all at the same time and she decides sex during a solar flare might just be her favorite sex.

Cat checks the time on her watch. “Well, we are still stuck for another four and a half hours.”

“Don’t worry I know exactly how to pass the time,” Kara teases as she rolls over top of Cat once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my work!! You really make all my effort worthwhile and make writing that much more enjoyable for me!  
> Comments are awesome and if you wanna support me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12) that would be cool too.  
> Thanks and keep reading!  
> Molly


	14. The Queen, her Bride, and their Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is Kara's boss. Lena is Kara's boss's wife. And they are both her biggest crushes. She knows it will end badly. If only she knew they liked her too.

She really needs to stop. Having a crush on your married boss is one thing, but having a crush on your married boss and her wife is another thing all together. She really can’t help it though. 

Cat is so beautiful and powerful. She has complete control over everything in her life and Kara knows she comes off as this ice queen type, but it’s not completely true. The more you get to know Cat the softer she becomes. Kara is finally breaking through that rough exterior and learning about all the hidden layers that make up Cat. Cat talks to her about things that she never thought they would ever get to talk about. She confides in Kara and the younger girl is eating it up. They spend an inordinate amount of time together considering Kara is only her employee. Having a crush on your boss makes you quite a dedicated assistant.

And then there’s Cat’s wife – Lena. She is young, stunning, smart, and probably the kindest person Kara has ever met. She tries to come off as cold and calculating as Cat, but she always gives up the façade without much of a fight. Kara doesn’t know her as well as she knows Cat, but they are getting to know each other more as of late. 

Kara realized she was developing a crush on Lena when Cat was working late one night and Lena showed up to pick her up. Lena stopped at Kara’s desk and they watched Cat work through her glass doors.

“She always works so hard,” Lena said quietly under her breath.

“Probably too hard,” Kara added with care in her tone. “You help take her mind off the work though.”

Lena looked at her with surprise clear on her face. “How do I do that?” Her tone was playful and there was something in her eyes that Kara hadn’t seen before.

Kara thought about taking the comment back, but decided to do something she really shouldn’t. “I mean look at you,” she flirted. She was mentally yelling at herself to stop this immediately. Flirting with her wife’s boss was probably the worst idea she has ever had. “I would be distracted by you too.” She winced and looked away from Lena back to Cat. 

“I’m sure having you as an assistant is pretty distracting too,” Lena flirted back. She didn’t wait to see Kara’s reaction and instead strutted into Cat’s office. Kara stared after her with her jaw dropped. Lena was insanely good at flirting.

She watched Cat look up from her work and smile at her wife. Then she spotted Kara staring at the both of them with her mouth wide open and her smile turned devious. Kara listened in to what she had to say.

“What did you do to Kara?”

Lena peeked over her shoulder and winked at Kara who quickly looked away. “I was flirting with her,” she answered Cat without hesitation. Kara was shocked. Lena flat out admitted to her wife that she was flirting with someone else. It was a power move and Kara found herself wanting to storm into the office and exclaim that she was flirting first just so Cat knew. It was an irrational thought. She should have been hiding from Cat’s curious gaze. She shouldn’t have wanted Cat to know, but she did.

“Oh, were you?” Cat asked teasingly.

“She started it,” Lena replied.

The sound of their lips coming together made Kara look back at the two women. She wanted so badly to be in the middle of that kiss. She shook her head at the thought. She needed to get out of there. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevators. That was when she realized she liked both of them and not just Cat.

She comes back from her daydream and Winn is staring at her expectantly. “Did you even hear me?”

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles. “I was zoning out. What’s up?”

************************************************************

Lena noticed almost instantly that her wife’s assistant had a huge crush on her. She met Kara for the first time after Kara had been working for Cat for about three months. 

“Kara would you come in here,” Cat said just loudly enough for her assistant to hear the request. Kara complied, coming into the office and walking up to where Lena and Cat were standing. “I want you to meet my wife,” Cat started and Kara’s brow raised. “Lena this is my new assistant Kara. Kara this is my wife Lena.”

They talked for a little while in Cat’s office. Lena wanted to know a little more about this girl that had survived as Cat’s right hand longer than anyone else ever had. She could tell right away that Kara was definitely into Cat. She waited on Cat hand and foot, she hung on Cat’s every word, and she stared at her like no one else could see.

She wasn’t bothered though. A little hero-worship was expected when your wife was the founder and operator of her very own media conglomerate. There wasn’t a glass ceiling out there that Cat couldn’t break and that was a desirable quality that attracted young men and women to her. Instead, Lena teased her wife about it. 

Cat sent Kara off to handle something for her and Lena jumped on the opportunity. “I think Kara has a little crush on you, Cat.” What she didn’t expect was the adorable pink blush that painted her wife’s cheeks. “Oh, my goodness,” Lena squealed. “You like her too.” She laughed loudly and smacked Cat’s arm playfully. She wasn’t mad. They’ve had crushes before. As long as she was the one Cat came home to at night, she didn’t care about the little crushes that came and went. She knew she was Cat’s number one. It was fun to tease her, though.

“She’s cute,” Cat said coyly. She turned away from Lena and went to sit at her desk. Lena looked out the glass wall of Cat’s office and looked at the adorable blonde rushing off to attend to one of Cat’s demands. She couldn’t deny that Kara was very cute. She also knew that Kara was very good at her job. Plus, it didn’t hurt having a beautiful young girl handling your every need before you even realized you needed it handled.

“She is,” Lena cut her some slack. That was the end of that conversation.

A few months after that first meeting, Lena realized that Cat’s small crush on Kara might not be a passing idea. She was spending more time with the girl lately and Lena was starting to get just the slightest bit concerned. She didn’t want to upset Cat by bringing it up though, so she came up with a plan. She would start coming by Cat’s office more often.

And that’s exactly what she did. She started showing up every time Cat stayed late. She would have dinner with Cat in her office. She would stop by with lunches and pick her up on Friday nights for date night. A strange thing happened though, not only was she spending more time with Cat, she was spending more time with Kara as well. 

Often times, Cat and Kara would be working together to finish up layouts or edit a piece for the magazine. They would be working side-by-side in Cat’s office. Cat would do the first read-through while Kara looked over layouts from all the different departments and then they would switch. Lena would come by most nights and they would be working like a well-oiled machine. She felt bad kicking Kara out to have dinner with Cat when Kara clearly hadn’t eaten either, so most nights she would invite Kara to join.

The reason for coming by Cat’s office so much was to shut down her worry about Cat and Kara. All she ended up doing was getting a crush on Cat’s assistant herself.

Kara is beautiful, smart, intuitive, and driven. She is amazing at anticipating Cat’s needs and has even started doing things for Lena when she thinks the brunette is going to be around. She noticed that Lena was coming around a lot when Cat was working late. When Lena showed up unannounced on a Wednesday night, Kara had food for the three of them ready and waiting, including Lena’s go to meal and beverage. It was almost scary how good Kara was at her job. Lena understood now why Cat had such a thing for the girl.

Maybe there was something she could do about this.

************************************************

When Lena brings it up, Cat thinks it’s a trap. She suggests propositioning Kara. It is obvious Kara has crushes on both of them and Cat is pretty sure they both have a crush on her as well, but she doesn’t think it is a good idea to act on the feelings. She is still Kara’s boss after all. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Cat asks clearly surprised by what Lena has said. 

“I’m completely serious.” Cat studies her face for a second to see if she sees anything wrong there. Lena looks calm and collected, but most of all she looks serious. “Cat we have basically been dating Kara for months now.” Cat raises an eyebrow at that idea. Lena scoffs, but smiles. “We have dinner with her every time you work late at your office. Do you know how much you work late?” Cat shrugs. “A lot.”

“You’re serious?” Cat is still shocked.

“We both like her and that isn’t going away. She clearly likes both of us as well. What’s the harm in seeing if she is interested in more?”

“You want to ask my assistant to go on a date with the both of us. Then if she says yes, you want us to bring her home, make her dinner and see if she wants…” she trails off leaving it up to Lena.

“I don’t know,” Lena says sounding unsure suddenly. “I just think there’s no easy way to fix this. We both really like her. She seems to feel the same. She is amazing at her job so she isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. We are both going to have her in our lives. If she stops spending time with us or starts dating someone, I know we will both be upset.” She starts to look nervous and Cat feels bad that they’ve ended up in such a murky situation. “The only thing I can think of that will make us all happy is trying this.”

“So, you really wanna ask her to date us? Both of us?”

“Yes.”

********************************************************

“Kara, you need to get these crushes under control,” Alex reprimands.

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“You don’t seem like you’re doing much to change it,” her voice is stern, but Kara knows that it’s simply out of concern for her.

“What do you mean, Alex? What am I supposed to do? Stop working for Cat?”

“No, of course not. You love your job. Maybe just do the bare minimum. You are Cat’s assistant not her girlfriend. So, that means stop staying late with her every time. Don’t bring her dinner when she stays late. Don’t come every time she calls on the weekend. And definitely stop spending time with both of them together.”

“But Alex,” Kara starts to whine.

“No, Kara I’m serious.” Alex’s face is stone. Kara knows she isn’t getting out of this argument easily. “You need to get a life of your own so that it won’t be so tempting to spend every free moment you have with Cat and her wife.”

“Lena,” Kara automatically supplies her name.

“Yeah Lena, whatever,” Alex grumbles. Kara rolls her eyes. Alex drops her tone and tries to really get through to her sister. She moves closer to her and takes her hand gently. “Kar, I know you like them and they are beautiful, intelligent women that pay attention to you too. You have to be realistic though. They are married to one another. Neither one of them can be with you,” she says the last part gingerly trying not to hurt her sister.

Kara takes a deep breath unwilling to meet Alex’s eyes. “You’re right.” She finally looks up and her eyes are filled with sadness. “I have got to get over these crushes. They are only causing negativity in my life.”

“You should try to find someone available to have a crush on, sis.”

“I’ll try.” They go back to eating their ice cream and hit play on the movie they were watching. As it plays in the background Kara thinks about Cat and Lena. She pictures the two of them sitting across from her in Cat’s office. She sees them laughing and smiling at each other and at her. She doesn’t think these crushes are going away anytime soon. She’s got it bad. She doesn’t want to move on with someone else. What the hell is she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...
> 
> If you like my work, leave me a comment or throw me a kudos. If you really like it, consider giving me some support on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Much Love,  
> Molly


	15. Dating a Married Couple? Why not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II. Lena and Cat decide to ask Kara to date them. Both of them. They ask Kara if she is interested and it doesn't go quite like they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected so sorry about the late posting.  
> Enjoy  
> Molly

Kara tries, she really does. She’s stop answering every call that comes from Cat on the weekends. She doesn’t stay late with Cat as often as she was. When Lena comes to have dinner with Cat in her office, Kara makes up some lame excuse and she doesn’t eat with them. She does a really good job at it for about a week before she is exhausted.

Nothing has changed. She still wants to throw herself between Cat and Lena every time they kiss. She still wants so badly to be around them all the time. She dreams about hanging out with them outside the office. It’s never anything exciting, they are just getting a coffee, but she’s always sad when she wakes up and realizes it isn’t real.

She gives up after the first week. She comes in the following Monday and all bets are off. Cat asks if she can stay late to help finish out their layouts for next month’s issue and she agrees without even thinking. Fighting the way she feels is just too tiring.

She stays that night and Cat divides the layouts that are left to go over in half. She gives half to Kara and takes the other half for herself. She sits on the large couch by her balcony door and sets the layouts on the coffee table. When Kara stands frozen near the door to the office, Cat looks up at her with impatient eyes.

“Chop, chop Kara,” she snaps and Kara is wrenched from her unsure stupor. “We don’t have all night.” Kara joins her on the couch no matter how much she thinks it isn’t a good idea. Being this close to Cat is the exact opposite of what she needs to make this crush go away. They quickly fall into a comfortable silence, both of them focusing on their work. Kara realizes it’s just like it has always been and there is no need to be so panicky. She settles into the couch and starts cranking out the layouts like she normally does.

********************************************

Cat watches Kara sit down next to her on the couch with such trepidation that she is sure the younger woman is going to have a heart attack. She looks abnormally cautious and uncomfortable. Cat has noticed a change in her behavior over the last week, but she thought settling back into old habits would help fix it, not make it worse.

It takes a minute, but Kara settles down somewhat and gets to work on the layouts. They both get to work for a few minutes before Cat’s phone dings in her hand. They both look at it out of instinct. Kara goes back to her work when she figures out what the noise was. Cat on the other hand looks down at the screen.

Lena 6:17 pm  
I’m guessing she stayed?

Cat 6:18 pm  
Yes. She finally agreed to stay, but she is acting off.

Lena 6:18 pm   
Should I come by now? Are you ready? Does she seem okay enough to hear this?

Cat takes a second to contemplate each of those questions. Lena can come over whenever she wants. They have done this enough times that Kara won’t be thrown by the action. 

Is she ready to ask her assistant if she wants to date her and her wife? She isn’t sure she will ever be fully ready to have that talk, but now seems as good a time as any. The floor is cleared out. Kara is actually here unlike last week when she avoided Cat and Lena like the plague. And, they might not get another chance like this.

Is Kara okay enough to hear this? There is no doubt in Cat’s mind that Kara has no idea this is coming. She is also sure that even if she did know it was coming, she would not be ready for this talk. She takes all that into consideration when texting her wife back.

Cat 6:21 pm  
Yeah, come over now. I have no clue if this is going to get well, but now seems like the best time to do it.

Lena 6:22 pm  
Be there in 5.

Cat gets back to work until she hears her private elevator opening on their floor. She looks up to see her wife stepping off the metal box looking stunning as usual. A black mid-thigh length dress hugs her every curve. She has it paired with a maroon jacket of the same length. The high popped collar and large lapels make her seem so imposing. Her jet-black hair is pull back into a flawless bun with matching black arrowhead earrings adorning her earlobes. She struts through the building like she owns the place. Cat loves when she makes an entrance.

She looks at Kara sitting closer to the door of the office than her and she is staring at Lena as well. Cat can’t blame her; her wife looks hot. Cat stands and walks around the coffee table to meet her wife at the office door. The movement clearly snaps Kara from her admiring. She quickly averts her eyes back to her work, but when Lena comes into Cat’s office, Kara is looking again.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Cat greets Lena with a gentle peck on the lips.

“Hi,” Lena responds, her voice deep and playful. She moves around the back of the couch opposite Kara and lets her coat fall from her shoulders. “Hi Kara,” she says in the same tone as she hangs her jacket near Cat’s bar. She comes back to sit with Cat across from Kara. Kara hasn’t taken her eyes off Lena once. Cat watches the younger woman with nearly unrestrained glee. She really does have a thing for Lena.

Then Kara’s eyes find hers and she stares at Cat while she answers Lena. “Hi Lena.” The sparks that dance between them are not just in Cat’s imagination and she knows they have to ask her tonight or they might not get another opportunity like this. “Do you guys want me to order dinner?”

“No, Kara, that’s quite alright,” Cat answers instantly. Kara sits at attention. “We actually have something we would like to talk to you about.” Lena joins her on the couch tucking in closely to her side.

Kara moves to the edge of her seat waiting on baited breath to see what they have to say. “Absolutely, anything.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t promise that just yet,” Lena teases. Cat sends her a quick glare. There’s no need to freak the other woman out before they even get to the topic at hand. “Sorry,” Lena whispers to her wife and sits back on the couch giving Cat the floor.

“I’m not even sure where to start this conversation.”

“Miss Grant, is everything okay?” Kara asks. Always the good employee first and foremost.

“More than, Kara.” She pauses and takes Lena’s hand for support. “Lena and I have been talking lately, though and we have something of a proposition for you.”

Lena jumps in seamlessly. “We have developed something of a crush on you. Both of us,” she leads in and Cat applauds her ability to make an awkward situation sound completely normal.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara almost sounds aggravated at Lena’s words.

“We both have feelings for you,” Cat picks up the lead. “Feelings that aren’t quite as fleeting as we thought they would be.”

“We know that you have feelings for us too,” Lena continues. “Both of us.”

Kara ducks her head staring at the floor. Cat can see a blush rushing up her neck and covering her cheeks.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Kara admits shyly.

“You don’t have to say anything yet,” Cat reassures. “We just wanted to ask you if you would consider going on a date with us?” Kara’s eyes shoot to meet hers and she almost looks angry. “There are no strings here. If you say no, that’s completely fine. We can pretend nothing happened here tonight and go our separate ways.”

“But, if you are interested, we can give this a shot and there will be no issues at work.” Lena is so good at picking up where Cat leaves off. Kara doesn’t seem to appreciate their synchronicity though. She is looking angrier the more they talk. “We both like you and know that they only way to move on from here is to try this. If you don’t feel the same way, we completely understand.”

There is silence for several heated seconds. Cat thinks they got it all out on the table. There is always more time for clarification and questions later, but this is what Kara needs to make a primary decision.

Kara’s eyes bounce around the room and it looks as if she is fighting back tears. Cat starts to get concerned. “Kara?” she asks gingerly.

“Very funny guys,” she snaps at the both of them. Cat doesn’t think she has ever heard Kara have a mean tone. She is gob smacked. Lena seems to be the same when Cat looks back at her. She is staring at Kara with wide eyes and an open mouth. “You know I like you both and you are teasing me.” She stands up abruptly and throws her pen down on the table. “Who told you? Winn,” she waits for a reaction and they give none. “My sister? Was this her idea to force me to get over you two?” She scoffs. “If you hated the attention so much, you could have said something a long time ago. This though,” she gestures to them sitting on the couch in front of her. “This is just cruel. Making it seem like I actually have a chance with the two of you? That’s low.” She storms out and grabs her purse from her desk.

“Message received. Goodnight.” She stalks off toward the main elevators and is gone.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” Lena says sounding hurt and worried. She took the words right out of Cat’s mouth.

***************************************************

Kara goes into work the next morning with anger boiling inside her and a plan. She is going to put into motion what Alex suggested over a week ago. She is nothing more than Cat’s assistant and she is going to start acting like that.

She manages to carry out her plan a lot more efficiently now that she is so mad at Cat. She does her job, there is no doubt about that, but she does it to the absolute barest minimum. She doesn’t dwell on Cat’s every need. She goes into Cat’s office, sees what she needs and moves on. There are no side conversations. There is no stolen glances or wayward touches. And there is definitely no flirting whatsoever. 

She is done with Cat and Lena. She doesn’t need to be tripping over herself trying to get them to notice her. 

Her resolve last longer than her first attempt at cutting them off. She manages to avoid all social interaction for the entire day and goes home at exactly five without so much as a goodbye to her boss. It’s hard to be so cold to Cat, but clearly that’s what needs to happen. They want to treat her like a young naïve child? She will show them that she is the exact opposite of any such description.

*********************************************

Cat knows they have to do something. The longer they let this fester, the worse things are going to get with Kara. That’s the last thing any of them want. They want Kara to be happy healthy and with them.

She goes home shortly after Kara leaves the office. She goes to Lena right away. “We have royally screwed up.”

“Yeah, I know we have, but I have some good news.”

“What’s that, my love?”

“I have a plan,” Lena says with a coy smile.

Lena’s plan really is genius. She just wishes they didn’t have to wait till Thursday night to execute it. They deck out her balcony at the office. A dinner spread that could feed the gods. Candles, twinkly lights, and the moon set a romantic atmosphere. Soft pillows and cushions fill the space around the table complete with blankets just in case any of them get cold. The table is set with gorgeous place settings and crystal glasses that they haven’t used since their wedding. It really is a magnificent setting and Cat is impressed Lena came up with it.

Lena stays hidden on the balcony as Cat calls Kara. She feigns some kind of work-related emergency to get Kara back to the office. She says she needs Kara’s help specifically to solve the problem. Kara tells her she is on her way and Cat is surprised it actually worked.

Kara shows up a few minutes later. She is clearly a little scattered with her hair in a messy ponytail and a hoodie thrown over her shoulders haphazardly. She comes angrily stomping through the bullpen and puts her bag down roughly on her desk. She is clearly surprised to see Cat standing in the middle of her office completely unscathed.

“What’s this big emergency?” Kara asks impatiently. A bitterness Cat has never heard from her before is creeping into her tone. She struts into Cat’s office and Cat can’t help but look her up and down. Cat wants to tear her clothes off and have her way with her right there.

“I lied.”

Kara freezes and furrows her brow. Her arms cross over her chest. “Why am I here, Cat?” It’s the first time she has called Cat by her first name. The sound of her name rolling off of Kara’s tongue does things to her.

*****************************************

“We needed to get you here to convince you that we are serious about this dating thing,” Lena answers as she walks into the office from the balcony. She surprises Kara. They both walk up to her the younger blonde and take one hand each. “We have a surprise for you.” They walk her out onto the balcony together and Lena presents the set up they made for her.

Kara is clearly shocked and impressed. “You did all this for me?”

They have dinner on Cat’s balcony. It’s complete with candles, a moonlit background and an explanation. They tell Kara all the reasons why they want to do this and how serious that really are about it. Kara has some questions, much like Lena expected and they give her a chance to ask them.

“How are we even going to do this?”

Cat takes the first one. “It’s really not hard. We just thought we would do things like this. We can have you over for dinner. Take you out to our favorite places. Whatever you want. We want to date you just like anyone else would.”

“Are we going to tell people?”

“Probably not at first,” Lena starts. She sits up in her chair and looks Kara dead in the eyes. “People are going to need an adjustment period for something like this. You can tell your sister if you’d like obviously, but we thought we would keep it on the down low other than that. If everything goes well and we start to become more serious about each other, we can take things from there.”

Kara seems to be agreeing with all of their answers. She hasn’t had any follow-up questions or arguments yet. Lena takes that as a good sign. They are definitely doing better than last time.

“What happens to me if this doesn’t go well?” Kara asks with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What do you mean, Kara?” Cat asks quickly.

“You two obviously aren’t going to break up, but if this goes poorly, I’m on my own. What happens to me if we can’t make this work the way we think we can?”

Shit. That is one of the few things that Lena didn’t consider. “That’s actually one of the few questions I don’t have an answer to,” Lena says honestly. Kara tilts her head with tears creeping up in her eyes. Lena tries her best to explain. “We didn’t think about what would happen if it all went wrong. We just want you so badly, we needed to do this. I didn’t really get far enough ahead in my thinking to consider the risks if it didn’t work out.” Lena’s voice is shaky and sad. Kara watches her intently for a few seconds to make sure she is telling the truth. Cat reaches out and squeezes Lena’s hand supportively.

“Let’s do it,” Kara says easily. They both look up at her with shock and awe on their faces. Lena was sure she had messed up their chances with that last response. “You both clearly are serious about this idea. You haven’t even thought about it ending badly for one second. That’s enough for me.” She smiles brightly and Lena’s heart leaps. “Let’s give this a shot.”

Cat and Lena are practically giddy with excitement. “Would you like to come over to our place for dinner tomorrow night?” Cat invites Kara over.

“Yes,” she agrees quickly and then she is putting her napkin down on the table and getting up.

********************************************

“I’m going to go now,” Kara starts nervously. “Before I do something embarrassing and make you change your minds.” She smiles at the two beautiful women across from her. They weren’t messing with her. They actually want to try this. Cat and Lena want to date her. She could scream she is so happy. Which is why she needs to get out of here before she does just that and ends this thing before it’s even begun.

She turns to leave and hears them both stand behind her. Lena speaks first. “We aren’t going to change our minds, Kara.” She sounds so sure that Kara instantly believes her.

She looks back with unsure eyes still despite being nearly convinced with one sentence. “How can you be so sure?”

Cat almost scoffs. Instead of answering Kara, she turns to Lena. “She really has no idea how incredible she is.”

“Well we will just have to seal the deal, won’t we?” Lena asks teasingly and Kara is suddenly scared for what’s about to happen.

Kara is about to ask what that means, but they are both descending upon her dripping with intent before she can. They flank her. Lena on her left and Cat on her right. She can’t stop herself from putting an arm around both of their waists lazily as the slide in next to her sides. Her hands rest on each of their lower backs and they fit into her like puzzle pieces.

Lena reaches out and lightly turns her head with just the slightest pressure from her fingertips against Kara’s chin. Kara is facing her without a fight. Lena’s eyes are greener that Kara has ever seen them. They dance with desire and mischief and Kara feels herself falling into them. They throw her into a trance – she can’t move, she can hardly breathe. Lena bites her own lip. Kara’s eyes flutter closed as Lena’s breath tickles her cheeks.

“We want to try this,” Lena whispers. Kara hasn’t opened her eyes yet when she feels Lena’s lips press softly into her own. It’s unbelievable. Her lips are soft but press firmly into Kara’s. Lena’s hand that was resting on her chin slides onto her cheek and then over her ear. She grips behind Kara’s head to keep her in place as their mouths meld together. It feels seamless like they are becoming one.

And as quickly as it began, it’s over. A different hand slides into place over her other cheek and then Cat is turning her face again. She doesn’t even open her eyes and there is a nagging fear somewhere within her that if she does she will realize this entire encounter has all been a dream.

Lena’s hand falls away from her cheek and Cat’s locks more firmly into place before new lips are meeting her once more. This time Cat is kissing her. The feeling is different but still just as all-consuming. Cat’s lips are more firm and demanding in the kiss. She pushes harder than Lena did, but not in a bad way. Kara can see how their kissing styles would serve to complement each other nicely. She only hopes she can find where she fits in for both of them.

Cat pulls back from the kiss and stares at Kara. Kara finally opens her eyes and meets Cat’s blown-wide pupils.

“Let us show you how special you truly are, Kara,” she says quietly.

Kara is totally flabbergasted. She has two gorgeous women throwing themselves at her. And, not only that, they are married to each other and still want her. She doesn’t think she can do much better than that.

She looks back and forth between the two of them and tightens her hold on them slightly.

“How could I possibly say no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN..............  
> That's right! There will be a part three of this tomorrow. It got a little out of hand today and needed a third installation to really do it justice.  
> Kudos, Comments, and [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)  
> The holy trinity!!  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Molly


	16. The Supergirl of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART III. Cat and Lena court Kara. They go on several dates and Kara feels like she is betraying their trust when she doesn't tell them she is Supergirl. Something happens that forces her to tell them. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday. I was so exhausted that everything I wrote was sounding like a crazy fever dream. I went to bed early yesterday (early for me is 11 lol) and now I'm caught up on sleep and had even more ideas for this story. In fact, I had too many ideas and there is gonna have to be a part IV lol. OOPS!  
> Enjoy  
> Molly

She knocks on the door and her heart races a million times faster. It’s funny how a change of location can change so much. She has had dinner with Cat and Lena probably hundreds of times at this point. But as soon as they moved the dinner from Cat’s office to their home, Kara is freaking out.

Okay she admits to herself that a little more than the location has changed since the last time they had dinner. Realistically, everything has changed. She is no longer just the fortunate assistant that they allowed to join them for dinner. She is someone they want to date. Both of them want to date her together and that completely changes everything about the dynamic between them.

She is on the verge of a panic attack when the door swings open. Cat is standing there and as soon as she sees Kara, the comfort and happiness that washes over her face is enough to calm Kara completely. Cat’s smile is so wide and genuine it feels like a salve spreading over Kara’s exposed nerves.

“Kara,” Cat says her name with such obvious relief that Kara has to quirk a brow. 

“Did you think I wasn’t going to come?”

Cat motions for her to come in while she answers Kara’s question. “I was a little worried that you might not. It’s a unique situation we are in, I wouldn’t blame you for being skittish.”

Kara is nervous. More nervous than she thought she would be. But then, Cat moves into her personal space and places the most delicate kiss on Kara’s cheek. The unexpected welcoming gesture makes her nervousness fade. Cat does it like they have done it a million times before and it’s disarming and endearing. Kara smiles sheepishly.

“I am nervous, but I want this,” she says reassuringly.

Cat smiles and takes Kara’s hand. She leads her further into the apartment. “Lena,” she calls into the house. “Kara is here, darling.”

Lena appears from a hallway to their right. “Kara!” The bounce in her step matches the happiness in her voice. “We’re so happy you’re here.” She also kisses Kara on the cheek and the young blonde starts to think maybe they talked about the best way to greet her when she got here. They’re too adorable. She knows she is going to fall hard for both of them.

“I’m ecstatic to be here,” Kara says back teasingly. They both laugh at her teasing and Lena blushes just slightly. “Seriously though, I’m really glad we are trying this.”

“We are too, Kara,” Cat returns the sentiment. She squeezes Kara’s hand affectionately and Lena’s hand slides into Kara’s empty one.

“Shall we?”

************************************************

The dinner goes wonderfully. They get to talk freely without feeling guarded or weary. Kara learns things about Cat and Lena that she never knew before. How they met, who made the first move, when they got married, who proposed and more. She soaks up every detail like a sponge. She loves getting to know them both more.

The only downside being that she can’t be quite as honest when the questions are turned back on her. Cat and Lena ask all about what lead her to National City, growing up in Midvale and her childhood. She sticks with the usual and only omits the truth when absolutely necessary, but it still feels like a betrayal to them. They are being so open and honest with her, she feels bad for not being able to do the same. The three of them are entering into an already precarious situation, she doesn’t want to make anything more difficult by having secrets hanging over them.

She resolves to tell them if they make it past the fifth date. At that point even if this doesn’t work out, she will still trust them enough to keep her secret safe.

They enjoy a delicious meal including a mouthwatering dessert that Kara has to remind herself not to eat all of. They talk for a few hours and when Kara realizes it’s almost ten o’clock, she suggests that she should probably get going. Cat and Lena want her to stay for just a little longer at least. They both say as much, but Kara convinces them that it’s the best idea. She sells them on it by offering her apartment for dinner the next night. They both agree eagerly and walk her to the door.

They exchange chaste kisses and Kara goes despite everything inside her telling her to stay and be there with them. She makes it to the street on pure will and takes off into the sky. She has got it bad already.

***************************************************

They have three more dates within a week’s time. The following day at Kara’s apartment. She tries to make them dinner and fails miserably. They show up to a smoky apartment and Kara fanning around pillows trying to make it disperse. She throws out her attempted meal and instead they get some pizza and pot stickers from her favorite places.

They do dinner and a movie. They eat right there on Kara’s couch as some comedy plays in the background. They talk over it freely and Kara doesn’t think she has ever had this much fun on a date. When they all finish eating, she cleans up the trash and they end up cuddling on the couch. It’s interesting trying to find the best way for three people to cuddle, but they make it work. Cat doesn’t want to lay down, Kara secretly thinks she might be too wired all the time for something so low-key as cuddling. She sits on one end of the couch and Kara and Lena cuddle one another each with their heads resting in Cat’s lap. Kara is of course the little spoon.

She falls asleep with Lena’s arms around her waist and Cat’s fingers stroking through her hair. It’s an odd sensation when your reality is officially better than the dream you slip into. Lena wakes her up gingerly when the movie ends. They leave with kisses that are a little less chaste than the night prior.

They try to wait for the weekend again, but they all seem too giddy. Cat is surprisingly the one to make the plan. After work on Wednesday night Kara struts into Cat’s office. She tries to play it cool, but she is dying for another chance to spend time with the married couple. She asks Cat when their third date is going to be. Cat’s answer catches her completely off guard. She pulls out her phone and dials Lena without answering Kara’s question.

Kara has no idea what’s happening for a while. Cat asks her to wait and they get work done for about thirty minutes. Then Cat’s phone beeps and they’re off. She takes Kara’s hand and they go in her private elevator up to the roof. It’s enough of a surprise to be in the private elevator let alone to be going to the roof in it. When they step outside Lena is waiting for them on the roof. An L Corp helicopter stands proudly behind her, the blades just slowing down from her landing. Her jaw drops and she practically squeals when they offer a tour of the city.

She has obviously seen it from every angle and height possible, but she isn’t going to tell them that. Plus, she never gets to fly with two beautiful women sitting next to her throughout the entire flight. The night only gets better from there. They land on L Corp’s helipad after a gorgeous tour of National City. Then when they get in Lena’s car to be driven home she instantly puts up the privacy shield and pulls Cat into an aggressive kiss.

Kara is watching in awe as they kiss deeply right in front of her. She watches Lena’s tongue disappear inside Cat’s mouth and wonders if this is what heaven is. Then they are pulling her into the kiss with them and she has never been so wet in her life. They get to Cat and Lena’s and as soon as the door closes behind them, they are on each other. They stumble into the living room kissing back and forth excitedly. They land on the couch each kissing each other and switching between all of them with ease.

The kissing continues for nearly a half hour until Kara finally gets her head on straight. She pulls back and stands up with obvious effort. She says she should go. They both offer for her to stay. She can tell if she does that it’s going to get R-rated very quickly. Cat even tries to spice up the offer, teasingly telling her she can go in late on Thursday. She sticks to her guns though and leaves them both wanting more.

Work on Thursday and Friday is torturous. They make plans for Friday night and making it through those two days is like running a marathon. Finally, Friday night comes and they are actually going out to a restaurant for the first time. They go to a high-class restaurant in the center of downtown. Kara knows it’s discreet about its clientele because Cat utilizes it frequently for interviews with celebrities.

They have a ridiculously good meal. Kara thinks it might be the best meal she has ever had. They start with easy small talk, but soon Lena asks a question that pushes them into deeper territory.

“Kara,” she starts shyly. Kara looks up from her food wiping her mouth with her napkin as she does. “Cat and I were wondering why you stopped things the other night?”

Kara nearly chokes. “What?”

“Things were progressing quite nicely and we thought Wednesday might be the night,” Cat picks up the thread. “We were just curious why you decided to cut things short?”

Kara isn’t sure what to say and her silence seems to worry them. “We don’t scare you, do we?” Lena asks with sadness in her voice.

“No, Rao, no. Nothing like that I promise,” she’s is quick to assuage their fears. She leans forward. “I just want to make sure we are all on the same page. I didn’t want to make that move until we had a chance to talk about it beforehand.”

“You’re sure that’s the only reason?” Lena has to ask. “We,” she starts and reaches out to take Cat’s hand. “We don’t want you to be uncomfortable or feel any kind of pressure.”

“We know this is new for all of us, but we at least get to talk to each other about it. After you leave us, you have no one to talk to that knows what you’re going through with us.” Cat is always so well spoken. Kara has always admired that. She tries to do the same when she sums up her feelings on everything going on between them.

“Cat, Lena,” she starts softly. She looks down and takes a breath. “I think I’m just a little worried that you’re going to change your minds.” She looks back up at them and sees them listening intently. Cat gives her the smallest nod to continue. “I mean, you’re married and happy. You have success, power, everything you want. If you do this, you’ll be breaking your vow to each other. What if we take it there and you change your minds? I’ll be devastated.”

Cat and Lena both watch her for a moment. Then they look at one another. Lena let’s Cat take the lead. “We want this, Kara. We wouldn’t have asked you to try this with us if we weren’t sure.”

“We are happy together,” Lena adds. “Don’t be mistaken, we are very happy. But I think that’s something that works in your favor.” Kara looks confused. “We are happy with one another. We don’t need anything else. But we want you. You make us happier. You add to what we already have in a way we didn’t even know we wanted or needed, but still found in you without even trying.”

“Trust me, Kara, we aren’t going to change our minds.”

She is more than sold. “Well, when you put it that way.”

They spend the rest of the night talking about where they are going from here. They talk about taking things to the next level and if they are all comfortable with that. Kara has never had such an adult conversation about sex in her life. They even discuss what she likes and limits. It’s enlightening to finally be dealing with mature adults in a relationship instead of the boys she had been dating.

They all agree that tonight is not the night for their first tryst. Kara promises them it will be soon. They kiss her goodnight before disappearing into the back of a dark limo. She floats home enjoying the stars as she goes.

*************************************************

Saturday morning brings her crashing down.

She is bouncing around her apartment making plans for her night. She plans on showing up at Cat and Lena’s door wearing nothing but a trench coat. She has it planned down to the very last detail. She is thinking about how great it’s going to be when someone comes knocking at her door.

Maggie is there asking if she’s seen Alex. They try to narrow down where she could be when Kara’s phone rings. Someone has her sister and suddenly all her plans come to a screeching halt. She can’t even think straight. 

They do everything they can think of to find Alex. They figure out that someone from Kara’s past is behind the kidnapping. Rick Malverne wants them to break his dad out of prison in order to get Alex back. They spend the entire day trying to find her. They leave no stone unturned in the process and only find a way to get to her by talking to Rick’s dad. 

Her and Maggie race to rescue her and get there just in time. They get her back. They made a good team and they got Alex back, but she is still shaken. She almost lost her sister and if it weren’t for her and Maggie finally being able to work together, they never would have been able to find her. It was almost pure luck that they got there in time and that Alex didn’t drown. If they had been just a minute later, they could have lost her.

Rick Malverne, a forgotten person from her past was able to bring the Girl of Steel to her knees. He knew who she was. He knew where to find her. He knew what would make her break. He knew exactly how to beat her and all it took was knowing that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one and the same.

All the details, all the mistakes, all the feelings of the last 18 hours are weighing on her. She leaves the DEO and without even meaning to, she finds herself at Cat and Lena’s door. She scoffs at herself, but knocks anyway.

Lena opens the door and as soon as she sees Kara she yells for Cat. They bring her inside and set her up on the couch right away. Her cheeks are tear-stained and red. Her hand is falling out of its usually pristine bun. She looks broken.

“Kara?” Lena asks softly. “What happened?”

“We’ve been trying to call you all day,” Cat says gently. “You had us worried.”

Kara breaks down. Sobs wrack her body. Cat and Lena hold her as she shatters in front of them. She cries until there are no tears left. Cat and Lena don’t know what to do. They let her cry herself out. When she finally starts to calm down they pull back from their hold.

Lena goes to get her some water and extra blankets. “Kara,” Lena says softly as she wraps a blanket around the crying girl. Kara actually looks at her in the eyes and Lena takes that as a victory. “What happened?”

She spills everything. She tells them about Alex being taken. She tells them that her older sister, her protector, her only compass in this world was almost taken from her because she is Supergirl. She fills in all the blanks about her past that she had lied about before. She tells them about being Superman’s cousin, coming to Earth, growing up with the Danvers, coming out as Supergirl, everything. She tells them all about Rick and how he found out who she was. She tells them that she messed up, but that they somehow still managed to get Alex back. She cries through the whole thing.

They sit quietly and listen to everything she has to tell them. Neither of them react, except to ask if Alex is okay. After Kara confirms that Alex is safe and sound at home with Maggie, they converge on her. They bring her into their bedroom. They undress her lovingly and redress her in a t-shirt of Cat’s and Lena’s shorts. They guide her into their bed and kiss her tenderly. She’s asleep in seconds.

They go quietly back into the living room leaving the door open behind them in case Kara needs them.

“I did not see that coming,” Cat says sounding astounded.

“Me either.” They both sit numbly on the couch lost in thought. Neither speaks for a while and then suddenly, Lena is laughing.

Cat smacks her arm. “What could you possibly be laughing at right now?” she snaps, but there isn’t really any bite behind it.

“We’ve made out with Supergirl,” she explains through her laughter. The ridiculousness of it all makes Cat burst into laughter as well.

“We’ve corrupted the city’s girl scout,” she adds and they both laugh harder. They can’t get control over themselves for a minute, but then their laughter dies quickly.

“Kara is Supergirl,” Lena sums up. 

“Mhm,” Cat agrees nonverbally. They sit in silence for several tense seconds. Cat looks at Lena then. “Does it change anything for you?”

Lena takes her offered hand. “No,” she says truthfully. “If anything, I think I understand her a little bit more now.” Cat nods. “Does it change anything for you?” she repeats Cat’s question back at her.

“No.” 

“So,” Lena says smiling. “We’re in love with Supergirl.”

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how long Alex was actually gone for in the kidnapping episode, but I estimated around 18 hours. That could be wrong, but it's the best I got. This kept getting longer and longer the more I thought about it, SO.......
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED!!  
> Again? I know right that's nuts. I never do this many parts to one story lol. Part IV is coming tomorrow and it's pretty much just some small fluff and then some juicy, AND I MEAN JUICY, smut for all you lovely people! Let me know what you think and if you love it, check out [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Love,  
> Molly


	17. When Three Cum Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fourth and final part. This is basically a love confession and then 3500 words of pure smut.  
> Enjoy :)

Kara wakes up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room wearing someone else’s clothes. It’s confusing and makes her uneasy. Then everything comes rushing back. Alex was kidnapped, they got her back, and she told Cat and Lena all her secrets.

What an epic day. She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. She doesn’t even know how they are going to react. She didn’t stay awake long enough to see their reactions to her news. She spilled her guts and then they put her to bed. She takes that as a consolation. They still wanted her to stay and they took care of her. They changed her clothes and tucked her sweetly away in their bed. They wouldn’t have done that if they were mad at her. Right?

She lets her head fall toward the window. The sun shining through their semi-open curtains makes her feel better. It warms her flesh and restores some of the energy she lost running around looking for Alex in the middle of the night. She always feels better when she can soak up some sun. The sun is something that will never leave her. It will always be there for her and she can always count on it to fix her problems. Well some of her problems. She closes her eyes and wonders what time it is. She feels like she’s been asleep for days not hours.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Cat calls from the doorway of the bedroom. Kara looks over at her and has to smile. She has never seen Cat in such casual clothes. The older blonde is wearing joggers and a sweatshirt, but when Kara gets a closer look she recognizes the sweatshirt from the Burberry line they featured in last month’s CatCo magazine and the joggers have Calvin Klein running down the far leg. She should have known better. Seeing Cat for the first time after such an ordeal is invigorating though.

She sits up in the bed and smiles softly. “Good morning,” she mumbles, her voice still heavy with sleep. Cat comes into the room and sits on the edge of the bed facing Kara. “Is it still morning?”

Cat giggles and the sound is music to Kara’s ears. “No, not quite.” She reaches out and tucks a stray hair behind Kara’s ear. Her hand finds Kara’s cheek and the younger girl closes her eyes at the touch. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, but I’m more worried about you and Lena.”

“Why are you worried about us? You’re the one who had a traumatic day yesterday.” 

The care in Cat’s voice hits Kara square in the chest. She will never get over this. Cat cares about her. She cares enough to let her crash in her bed. She cares enough to be here when Kara needs her. She cares. 

“I dumped a lot of stuff on you guys yesterday. Then I crashed and didn’t even stick around to make sure you were okay. I didn’t wait and see if you had questions or concerns. Not very cool of me,” she says with her usual self-deprecating tone.

Cat looks contemplative for a moment and drops her hand from Kara’s cheek. The action sends a nervous spike through Kara’s chest. She messed this up. She should have been truthful with them from the beginning and now she is going to lose them.

“Actually,” Cat starts, snapping her from her freak out momentarily. “Lena and I want to talk to you about everything. You’re right, you did drop a lot of information on us. We need to have a…” she trails off looking for the right word. “A debrief. I think it will help all of us get our heads on right and move on.”

Kara isn’t sure what they are going to say, but she will do whatever they want from here. If she has lost them, then she will face it hopefully with dignity.

“Where is Lena?” Kara asks shyly.

“She went for a run,” Cat answers. She stands up and goes toward the door. She disappears for a second into the hallway but returns a moment later with a soft-looking white towel. “Why don’t you take a shower?” She throws the towel onto the bed next to Kara. “I have some clothes you can borrow afterward. I also made some French toast. I bet you’re starving.”

Kara’s stomach rumbles right on cue and Cat smiles knowingly. Kara smiles back, but she still feels nervous. “Cat,” she calls out to her boss as she turns to leave the bedroom. Cat turns back and looks at her with soft eyes. “Did I mess this up?” She needs to know. She can’t stay here and be with them if she has just ruined what they have. Being here, inside their home, living in their lives, it’s an amazing feeling. It feels a little torturous if they are going to end this though.

Cat comes back into the room. She stands just inside door. She looks down for a second and crosses her arms over her chest. Kara swallows thickly against the fear gathering in her throat. When Cat looks back up she is smiling brightly.

“Honestly Kara, I don’t think you could mess this up if you tried.” The smile that splits Kara’s face could blind people. Cat laughs cheerily. “Now, I’m not allowed to say anything else until Lena gets back. So, go take a shower and then meet me in the kitchen.”

****************************************************

Lena gets back from her run and Cat is waiting patiently in the kitchen for her.

“Where’s Kara?” Lena asks as she walks to the fridge and grabs a water bottle from within. 

“Showering,” Cat says without even looking up. She tilts her head in Lena’s direction while still reading the paper in her hands and purses her lips. Lena moves closer and places a quick kiss to her wife’s lips. “How was the run?”

“Really good,” Lena says between deep breaths and gulps of water.

“Did you think about what you want to say to her?”

“Yeah I think I’ve got it down. You?” she asks back quickly.

“Yeah me too. And I made us some breakfast,” Cat answers gesturing to the French toast staying warm on their griddle.

Lena wanders over to the stove. “Looks good, baby.” When she turns to look back at Cat a figure standing in the hallway catches her attention. “How long have you been standing there?” Lena asks Kara.

Kara smiles shyly. “Long enough to see how adorable you both are,” she smooth-talks them both. Cat looks back over her shoulder and they both smile brightly at Kara. She starts to walk into the room and Lena sees that she is wearing a pair of her yoga pants and her National City University sweatshirt that she stole from an ex. Lena feels suddenly possessive seeing Kara in her clothes. “Also long enough to know that you look really sexy after a run.”

Lena chokes on her sip of water and Cat’s jaw drops at the comment. “Damn,” Cat says with laughter in her voice. “Where is all this swagger coming from?”

“It’s nice not to have my secret hanging over my head anymore.”

Lena finally gets her coughing under control. “Speaking of which,” she sets her bottle down on the counter. “We have to talk to you about that.”

Kara goes a little pale at the inclination. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s nothing bad,” Cat soothes her nervousness like she always does.

Lena guides Kara into the living room and Cat follows shortly behind with a coffee mug and plate of food for the younger blonde.

“Eat,” she says as she puts the plate down in front of Kara. “You must be starving.”

Kara starts to eat and Lena takes the opportunity to talk to her. “We talked a lot last night and this morning about what you told us. I want to start by saying thank you for trusting us enough to share something so important. And I also want you to know that we are not mad.”

Cat jumps in to. “Not at all. We know the kind of pressure you must be under as Supergirl. The type of danger you must have to face every day. Telling people your secret just puts them in danger or you in danger or everyone is danger.” She takes a sip of her coffee and Kara nods as she shovels French toast in her mouth. “It’s a big decision to chose who you share it with and we are happy we made the cut.”

They give her a minute to process. Kara finishes the French toast and sets the plate aside. “You were right, I was starving.” They both stare a little wide-eyed at her cleared plate. “I forgot to mention that I have about triple the appetite of the average person because of the powers.”

They both laugh. “We will keep that in mind,” Lena says with a smile.

“Seriously though guys, I really appreciation how nice and supportive you’re both being about this.”

“We also thought that it’s only fair we share some new information with you in return,” Cat sets it up.

“You can tell me anything,” Kara says sweetly. She sits up straight at attention listening closely to what they have to say.

They both look at each other deciding who should say it. Cat nods at Lena. “Kara,” she starts reverently. “We love you.”

Kara’s heart leaps inside her chest. She did not know that was where this conversation was heading. “You do?” she asks excitedly. They both nod with happy smiles and Kara launches herself into their arms. “I love you guys too!” she squeals as she starts attacking them both with kisses and squeezes them tightly.

They all laugh and Cat and Lena kiss her back enthusiastically. Then they kiss each other. “I love you,” Cat whispers to Lena.

“I love you, too,” Lena returns the sentiment.

They talk for a while longer about all kinds of things. Lena and Cat have questions about Kara being an alien and Kara asks them if she can start hanging out at their place more. She feels more at home with the two of them around.

Kara mentions in passing what her plan was for the night before. She tells them all about how she was going to show up at their doorstep in nothing but a trench coat and things take a turn. Lena starts kissing her seductively and soon things are heating up nicely.

They move things into the bedroom and Cat takes the lead. She strips down to nothing and climbs onto the bed. She is perched near the headboard watching the two younger women give her a show.

“Undress her,” She instructs Kara and the younger girl complies immediately. She strips Lena down and pushes her back onto the bed.

Lena falls back onto the bed completely naked and Kara’s mouth is watering. She has never seen so much delicious skin on display. Between Lena and Cat, she is being thoroughly spoiled today. Cat pulls Lena into her and the two start kissing deeply. Kara stands at the end of their bed for a moment just watching them devour one another. Their tongues connect and a moan escapes one of them, Kara can’t tell which. She doesn’t care, she needs them both to moan more, now.

She strips herself bare and climbs onto the bed to join them. They both pull her so she falls onto the bed perfectly between them. They look at each other instead of her.

“Where should we start, darling?” Cat asks Lena.

“I think we should make her watch for a little while,” Lena suggests with a wink. Kara is about to protest, but Cat doesn’t give her the chance.

“I love that idea,” she responds, her voice deep and husky. They leave Kara laying there and kiss each other fervently over top of her.

She was going to protest. She wanted to beg them to touch her, but the view she has right now might not be so bad. She slides back a little bit to prop herself on the pillows near the headboard. Cat and Lena shift flawless so they are both on their knees with their torsos pressed together. Their hands are adventurously exploring each other’s bodies as their mouths stay locked together.

Kara feels herself getting soaked with every passing second. She doesn’t think she has ever seen something this hot. Lena’s hands are grabbing Cat’s ass forcefully. The pressure is pushing their bodies together roughly and when Cat bucks her hips they clash into Lena’s. Lena moans. Kara can tell it’s her and she doesn’t think she can take this much longer. Then one of Cat’s hands manages to disappear between their bodies and the next moan that leaves Lena is much fiercer. Cat deftly wets her fingers by running them through Lena’s moist folds. Then she is bearing down on Lena’s clit and the brunette breaks the kiss to gasp.

One of her hands goes to the back of Cat’s head and pulls her into the brunette’s neck. Cat takes the cue and starts hungrily kissing Lena’s porcelain neck. Kara vows to mark that neck before the night is through. Lena whimpers when Cat’s teeth sink into her skin. Kara watches in awe as Cat works Lena up with expert precision. She knows exactly how to touch her wife and Kara has a fleeting worry that she won’t be able to keep up. She brushes it off when she remembers that she has super speed.

Lena throws her head back and tightens a fist in Cat’s hair when Cat’s fingers bear down particularly hard on her clit.

“Cat,” she whines.

“I know, baby,” Cat answers as if on instinct. Kara is in a trance. Her hand makes its way between her legs without her even knowing it’s happening. She starts rubbing her own clit to the show in front of her. Seeing Cat and Lena go at each other like this is going to be the death of her she thinks.

Cat is working Lena up quickly. She knows her wife is about to cum any second. And then she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She takes a peek at Kara and notices the hand buried between her legs. Kara is watching them and touching herself. Cat moans, but knows she has to stop Kara. The whole reason for them going first was to tease her. Cat stops rubbing Lena’s unexpectedly. Lena whines at being left hanging. Cat even goes so far as to push Lena down onto the bed so she is laying on her back, a soaked mess.

Lena is about to question why Cat stopped when she sees Kara looking innocent, but with a hand firmly planted in her own pussy.

“Kara,” Cat says with an authoritative tone. She is now kneeling next to Kara with her hands on her hips. Kara looks up at her with puppy-dog eyes. “Did we say you could touch yourself?” she questions sternly.

Kara feels a shudder run down her spine. Cat slipping into boss mode in bed is going to ruin her. Now every time Cat gets bossy with her at work she is going to cream her pants.

Lena notices the shudder that passes over Kara. She wants to play too. “Not a very good listener, are you?”

Kara doesn’t say anything. She just bounces back and forth between her lovers with questioning eyes. She needs direction. She thrives on it and she knows they will give it to her eventually.

“We said you could watch us for a little while,” Cat explains.

“That doesn’t look like just _watching_ ,” Lena adds on as she climbs off the bed and stands beside it menacingly. “What do you think we should do, Cat?”

“Oh, I think we should get her on her hands and knees. Work her up until she’s begging.” Kara gulps at the implications, but she can’t help but be turned on at the idea. She would happily let either of these women take her any way they want.

“Mmm, I like that idea, but I can do you one better.” She goes into their bedside table and Kara watches eagerly to see what she is getting for them. Lena pulls out a dark blue dildo and leather strap-on harness. “Let’s wreck her,” she says decisively.

Kara looks back and forth between them. Both women are wearing matching devious smirks and Kara is sure she won’t survive the night at this rate.

“Who gets to go first?” Cat asks as she gets down off the bed next to Lena.

“I was thinking you could strap up first and have her get me off since she so rudely interrupted.”

“Good idea,” Cat takes the harness from Lena’s hands and starts to put it on herself. Lena keeps herself busy with getting out lube. She helps Cat tighten the straps on her hips before applying a generous amount of lube to Cat’s newest addition. Kara watches the entire scene in a lust-filled haze. 

This is actually happening.

“I don’t think you need that much lube,” someone says. Kara snaps out of her daze and realizes it was her that spoke when she sees both Lena and Cat staring at her. She sends them a sheepish smile. “I’m pretty wet already,” she says timidly.

“Are you?” Cat asks, but it sounds less like a question and more like a dare.

Kara takes the bait. She pulls her fingers from inside her, they’ve been sitting there for this whole interaction, and shows them to her girls. They are covered with her arousal and Lena has to swallow thickly at the sight. She cannot wait to go down on Kara later.

“Kara,” Cat says to get Kara’s attention focused again. “Can you kneel for me?” Kara nods eagerly. “Face the headboard and move down to about the halfway point.”

Kara moves to the exact spot Cat wanted. She loves being told what to do by Cat. Lena moves in front of her and takes the spot that Kara has just vacated. She props herself up on the pillows against the headboard and spreads her legs invitingly wide in front of Kara. Kara wants nothing more than to dive in and make Lena scream, but she knows she has to wait for Cat’s instruction now. She is watching Lena settle into her spot. The brunette has marks on her neck from Cat kissing her earlier. Small bruises are forming on her pale skin and Kara wants to add a few of her own. She looks up and down Lena’s body and Lena seems to be doing the same to her. 

Kara is getting anxious when Cat finally moves onto the bed behind her. “Up.” Kara rises from her seated position onto her knees. “Spread your legs.” Her legs spread further apart. “Now listen closely.” Kara nods. “You are not allowed to cum, until she does,” Cat explains as she points at her wife.

“Yes ma’am,” Kara answers automatically and Cat doesn’t hate being called ma’am by the younger woman.

Lena is watching them impatiently. She needs one of them to touch her. Cat looks up and sees the desperation clear on Lena’s face. She leans forward and puts her lips against Kara’s ear.

“Chop, chop.”

Kara gets right to work. She lowers her upper half to the bed, landing on her elbows between Lena’s legs. She kisses lovingly up one of Lena’s thighs, but the brunette has other ideas. She gets a hold of Kara’s hair and pulls the blonde gently to where she needs her most.

Lena exhales desperately as soon as Kara’s tongue touches her clit. Kara readjusts her body. She leaves her ass up in the air for Cat to do with what she pleases. She gets lower on her arms and slides her hands beneath Lena to grab her ass and pull Lena’s center into her more. She bites playfully at Lena’s clit as punishment for pulling her hair a moment ago. Lena’s hips jump and her breath hisses at the action.

Kara loves the way Lena tastes. She dives deeper into the brunette. Her tongue disappears in and out of Lena and then moves to flick over her clit. Lena seems to be enjoying it if the moans are anything to go by. She keeps doing what she is doing. She wants to rile Lena up as badly as she is riled up right now.

Her torture of Lena doesn’t last long before Cat is torturing her too. After about a minute of her sole focus on Lena, she feels the tip of the dildo teasing at her entrance. The cold lube and rubber make her jump, but Cat doesn’t even flinch. She pushes the dildo between Kara’s folds teasingly moving up and down her entrance, circling her clit and moving back.

Lena whimpers and Kara realizes she got distracted by Cat and gets back to the task of making Lena scream. This is going to be difficult. As soon as her tongue buries inside Lena, Cat buries the dildo to the hilt inside her. She gasps, choking on her quick inhale. She didn’t expect Cat to be so aggressive with it, but the sensation of being filled up by Cat is incredible. Lena’s hips jump petulantly and Kara has to shake her head to focus. She needs to make Lena finish before she is allowed to finish. She gets back to work with renewed vigor.

Her tongue feels as though it is covering every inch of Lena’s pussy. She brings her speed just slightly above average to fuck Lena all the better. She buries it inside the brunette before pulling back and flicking over her clit a few times. She pays attention to her own rhythm and tries to ignore what Cat is doing to her.

Cat gives her a second to get used to the full feeling, but then she is relentless. She pulls out completely from Kara, lines the head back up and bottoms out inside Kara once more. The younger woman whines with Lena’s pussy still in her mouth. Cat keeps her pace consistently torturous. She pulls out completely and bottoms out inside Kara over and over again. When Kara stop whining with every hit, Cat changes up her tactic. She keeps her thrusts deep, but speeds them up. Her hands grip Kara’s hips possessively as she increases her speed. She pulls out about halfway and then pounds back into Kara at double speed. She pounds the young woman repeatedly and feels Kara pushing her hips back to meet every thrust. Kara is so responsive, it drives Cat wild.

“Lena, I think she likes my cock,” Cat says mischievously.

“She is whimpering and moaning like a little slut, so you might be right.”

Meanwhile, Kara is trying to ignore her encroaching orgasm in favor of making Lena cum. She focuses her tongue on Lena’s clit and as soon as Lena calls her a slut, she plunges two fingers deep inside the brunette’s dripping cunt. Lena’s body lifts off the bed as she moans deeply. Kara doesn’t miss a beat and her fingers are soon thrusting at the same pace that her tongue flicks over Lena’s clit.

She keeps her thrusts deep and fast, working Lena to the edge quickly. She wants to make Lena scream. Her tongue is moving so fast over Lena’s clit she is surprised the CEO hasn’t come undone yet. She adds a curl of her fingers at the end of every thrust and Lena is moaning with every pound of Kara’s fingers.

“Who’s the slut now?” Cat asks teasingly and Lena manages to throw a pillow at her. One of Lena’s hands tightens in Kara’s hair and fresh wetness covers her fingers as the brunette clenches around her. Lena’s other hand grips tightly to the sheets beneath her. Her hips are bucking wildly and it takes some extra strength for Kara to hold her down.

“I’m so close,” Lena whines. And when Kara hears it, she feels her own walls clench around Cat’s toy. She pushes her hips back into Cat begging for more. Cat doesn’t disappoint. She let’s go of Kara’s hip with her right hand and it finds Kara’s clit a moment later. The wetness dripping from Kara’s pussy is enough to lube up her fingers. She starts rubbing Kara’s clit slowly at first but slowly works up the speed as she finds the motion that has Kara whimpering the most.

Lena is gripping Kara’s fingers tighter with every thrust, but she powers through. She speeds up just the slightest bit and Lena is climaxing. She throws her head back into the pillows behind and her hand pulls so roughly at the sheets, Kara is surprised they don’t rip. Her leg muscles visibly tighten and her toes curl with an earth-shattering release. She screams and it’s music to Kara’s ears.

Kara continues to fuck her slowly bringing her down from her high, but Cat has other plans. She bears down on Kara’s clit and continues to bottom out inside of Kara with every hit. Kara is a soaking whimpering mess and Cat intends on ruining her for anyone else. The hand on Kara’s hip grips tighter as she speeds up her pace just a bit more. Kara stops moving completely forgetting what she was doing for Lena. She is right on the edge about to fall into oblivion. The feeling is intoxicating. She wants to cum but Cat pounding her like this is just too good. She doesn’t want it to be over yet.

Cat doesn’t give her a choice though. She pulls out almost completely and slams back into Kara hard and deep sending her sprawling into her orgasm. One of her hands reaches back and holds Cat’s hips against hers. She likes the feeling of her walls clenching around Cat’s member buried deep inside her as she cums harder than she ever has. Cat continues rubbing her clit. She screams into the mattress as liquid arousal pours out of her onto Cat’s fingers. Her other hand finds Lena’s thigh and she squeezes it almost painfully as her body is rocked thoroughly with pleasure. She finally crashes down collapsing onto the mattress in a sweat soaking wreck.

Lena is still catching her breath and Kara is breathing heavily right next to her. Cat slowly pulls the dildo from inside Kara and takes it off. She lets it drop to the floor and climbs back on the bed with her girls. Lena curls into her side instantly. She tucks her head into the crook of Cat’s neck and Cat strokes her hair sweetly.

When Kara looks at the two of them Cat waves her up to join them. She crawls with what little energy she has left and settles into Cat’s other side. Cat combs her fingers through their hair as they regain control of their bodies.

“You girls were so good,” she whispers and Lena nuzzles into her neck adorably. Kara smiles at the praise. Who knew being properly fucked into oblivion was an accomplishment?

“We are far from done, my loves,” Lena says with intention. Kara thinks these two will be the death of her, but oh what a sweet death it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have finally wrapped up that story!! Sorry if you didn't like it because it kind of took me over for a few days there lol! Back tomorrow with a prompt from RedDevilLola that I think you all will love :)  
> If you have as filthy of a mind as I do, consider supporting me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Lots of love,  
> Molly


	18. Alternate Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is trying to put some distance between her and Kara. She has feelings for her former assistant and knows she shouldn't act on them, so distance is her safest bet. They she is knocked into an alternate dimension by an alien attacking National City. Kara rescues her and things have taken on a new light thanks to the help of some familiar friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RedDevilLola for the prompt. I loved the idea and although I don't think this is my best work I hope you enjoy it!  
> Molly

Distancing herself from Kara is probably the hardest thing Cat has ever done. She’s had two babies, started a company from scratch, and had her entire body waxed once and avoiding Kara is more difficult than all of those things. The girl just has a magnetism about her that Cat can’t seem to pull herself away form.

The two of them have grown close as of late. Kara has been her assistant for two years, but ever since Cat promoted her they are spending time together in a new capacity. They are no longer always engaging as boss and assistant. Now that Kara answers to Snapper, she and Cat are able to be friends first and foremost. They have lunches together in Cat's office. Kara stays late to help her finish going over layouts. She still trusts Kara's opinion more than her new assistant Eve. She even helps Kara decorate her new office. Well, helps is a strong word. She simply sat in Kara’s desk chair and watched the younger woman flit around the room putting things in their place. 

Promoting Kara ends up being one of the best things Cat has ever done. She is able to get to know Kara in a different way and soon they are closer than ever. She has trouble smothering her feelings like she always has before. Seeing Kara in a new light makes it hard to remember that she technically is still Kara’s boss and mentor. She should know better than to fall for someone so much younger than her, but she can’t help it. Kara may be 14 years younger than her, but it doesn’t stop her from falling hard.

She decides the only way to handle the situation is to distance herself from the young blonde. Kara doesn’t feel the same way. How could she? So, Cat vows to put some space in their relationship.

It works for the most part. She doesn’t see Kara throughout the day at CatCo because she has mastered always being busy. She doesn’t stay late at the office anymore, instead bringing her extra work home with her. She does too good of a job at avoiding Kara and starts to miss her. She is thinking of giving up on her endeavor to ignore her feelings when shit hits the fan.

She is walking through CatCo plaza when an alien or maybe a metahuman, she isn’t sure, attacks the space. People start disappearing before her eyes. People are running, hiding, screaming and crying in every direction. Cat tries to find a place to duck out of sight. As she runs toward the CatCo building everything suddenly changes. The screaming and crying go silent. People aren’t running from anything. Even the ground beneath Cat’s feet has changed.

She looks around and while things seem slightly off, they are mostly okay. She shakes it off and continues walking into CatCo. She knows almost instantly that she is definitely not in Kansas anymore. The first clue comes when the security guard outside her private elevator greets her.

“Good morning Mrs. Grant-Danvers.” He nods and smiles at her easily.

“Good morning,” she replies on auto-pilot. She mashes the button for her elevator and as soon as they door close with her inside she starts to freak out. Where the hell is she and why did that guy just call her Grant-Danvers?

The elevator doors open and the first thing Cat sees is a completely remodeled and newly designed bullpen. The architecture, the space, the furniture, the design, the layout, even the people are all completely different. The second thing Cat sees is that Kara’s old desk is nowhere in sight. And finally, she sees her office. Although apparently, it’s no longer just hers. The door reads ‘CatCo CEOs Cat Grant and Kara Danvers. What the actual fuck?

At the ding of the elevator a majority of the heads in the room swivel to look at her. She tries to keep herself composed. She must be being Punked or something. The curious and confused looks that are thrown her way only make things worse. Who are all these people? She did not hire any of them.

Then her world is turned on its axis. A carbon copy of her comes storming out of her office. She looks exactly like Cat, has the same mannerisms, has the same easy curls in her hair, she even walks exactly like Cat does.

She stares completely flabbergasted by the sight in front of her. What the _actual FUCK_ is going on? The other Cat has heard the ding of the elevator as well and has come to reprimand whoever was bold enough to use it. She never gets the chance.

“I don’t know who you think you are…” she starts to yell at the interloper when she finally makes eye contact with her doppelganger. They both stare at each other for a long moment. Everyone in the room is sizing them both up, silently trying to figure out which one of them is really their boss.

“I’m you.”

*********************************************

They’ve moved the party into their office to avoid prying eyes. With the glass walls still a centerpiece of the offices design, all they really avoid are prying ears not eyes.

“What should I call you?”

“Well that depends.”

“On what exactly?”

“Are you actually me?”

“I think I’ve been sent to another planet or a new dimension or something.” She looks around the office. There are pictures of her and Kara showing what seems to be their shared life. “So, I am you, just not this world’s version of you.”

“You’re joking right?” They stare at each other with identically raised brows. “Fine, I can prove it to you. She sets her purse down on the desk that she thinks is hers in this world. “Ask me something that only another version of you would know.”

The other Cat looks skeptical at first, but then she plays along. “How old are you?”

“54. How about something that’s actually hard?”

“How tall are you on your driver’s license?”

“Five foot six,” she counters swiftly.

“How tall are we actually?”

“Five four."

“Okay, I’m pretty sure you are some weird version of me from another place, but I have one more question. I need a straight-forward answer so I know you are really me from some other world.” Cat nods. “Where did we live when we were seven?”

It takes her a moment to think about it before it clicks. “Mother had moved us to Paris. She fell in love with the idea of being a writer living in Paris, but we were back in National City within the year. Mother doesn’t do well with the French.”

They both laugh somewhat bitterly at just how accurate that statement is. As their laughter dies, their conversation persists.

“What should I call you?”

“Well, since this seems to be your Earth,” she gestures around to show the examples glaring at her from all directions. “You can call me whatever is easiest for you to remember.”

“Let’s just keep it simple, you can call me C and I’ll call you Cat. That way it’s one less thing you have to focus on. You must be a little overwhelmed.”

“Oh, just a little,” Cat says with a dry chuckle. She collapses into the closest chair.

“How did you end up here?” C pulls up a chair close to Cat’s.

“I think I got caught up in an alien’s attack, but I’m not even sure anymore. A little while ago, I didn’t know that alternate dimensions were a thing. Now not only do I know they exist, but apparently you can travel between them sometimes.” Her voice sounds panicked and angry. “How am I going to get back?”

“I’m sure Kara will find you.”

The comment doesn’t go unnoticed. Cat looks at C with wide eyes. Then she thinks back to the guard calling her Danvers.

“Is something going on with you and Kara in this world?”

C actually laughs. She laughs loudly in fact. “If by something you mean we are married and running this company together, then yeah I’d say something is going on.”

“What?!?” Cat looks around the office again. Okay, she is clearly off her game if she couldn’t tell they were together from all these photos. “You are married to Kara Danvers?”

“It’s Kara Grant-Danvers now, actually,” she informs Cat quickly. “We’ve been married for six years now.”

“Six years? I haven’t even known my Kara for six years. How did you meet her?”

“There must be some major differences between our worlds then because Kara and I have been together and in love for eight years.” C gets up and goes to her desk. She retrieves a photo of her and Kara and hands it to Cat.

Cat studies the photo and the first thing she notices is that Kara looks older in this than she does on her planet. Then she sees herself in the picture and can tell it was taken a least a few years earlier. All the answers she is getting are only giving her more questions.

“How old is Kara here?”

Before C can answer the question, the subject of it is walking through the office door. “Cat, darling. We have to do something about the story on page 43. Senator Knowles wants to have her piece pushed to the next month’s issue.”

Cat’s heart leaps at seeing Kara. Even if this isn’t her Kara, she still misses the girl terribly from trying to distance them. She will take any contact she can get. This Kara is completely different from hers though. It’s a little unsettling. This Kara has a dangerous swagger in her step. Her clothes are perfectly tailored and clearly designer label. Her hair is styled flawlessly and her glasses look chic and styled to match her outfit. She is much older and more mature looking than her Kara. She wonders what happened on this planet to make this so drastically different and yet eerily the same.

This foreign Kara looks up from the tablet in her hand and finally sees two Cats staring back at her. She freezes in her tracks.

“Kara, sweetheart, we are going to have to worry about that later. We have a more pressing issue at hand,” C jumps in to try and head off any panic from her wife.

“Why are there two of you?”

“We think we have a little mix up with this Cat being thrown into our dimension.” She walks up to Kara and leads her closer to her mirror image. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure her Kara is working to save her as we speak.”

“Why do you keep saying that? What is Kara going to be able to do to save me?”

They both look completely dumbfounded back at her. “She hasn’t told you yet?” Kara finally asks.

“Told me what?!” Cat is starting to get impatient.

“You might want to sit down,” C warns.

“Just tell me.”

“I’m Supergirl.” Cat laughs in her face. There is no way Kara, any Kara from any universe is Supergirl. It’s not possible.

“Show her.” And then, Kara is floating right there in the middle of their office. She lights her eyes up to a brightly glowing orange.

Cat passes out.

When she finally comes to, she is lying on one of the couches in C’s office. Kara and C are both standing over her making sure she is alright.

They get her some water and then they finally explain everything. They tell her all about Kara coming from Krypton with her cousin Kal-El when she was 13. They fill in all the details of her growing up on Earth and raising Kal-El on her own. Cat asks how old Kara is and the couple inform her that she is 52.

Cat’s totally shocked. When they ask how old her Kara is, she tells them that she is only 28. They don’t know what to make of it. Kara realizes that something must have happened to Cat’s Kara during her travels from Krypton to Earth. It’s the only thing that explains how she still made it to Earth but didn’t age at all. Cat realizes that’s the biggest difference between their worlds and what makes them parallel dimensions, but not exact copies.

Something happened to her Kara that completely changed their paths in life. She asks about the Danvers name. She knows that her Kara was adopted by them at 13, but if this Kara landed on Earth 24 years sooner than her Kara, she wouldn’t have been raised by them. Kara explains that the Jeremiah Danvers was her best friend growing up in school and his parents basically took care of her. She adopted them name with his permission and was essentially his sister. She is still close with both Eliza and Jeremiah and Alex is like a niece to her.

She asks how Kara and C met. They tell her all about meeting and falling in love while working at the Daily Planet. They shared a more optimistic dream for the future and built CatCo from the ground up together. They kept Kara’s name out of most of the information regarding the company to keep her out of the limelight. She didn’t need people finding out her secret. But, a few years ago, Kara came out to the public as Supergirl and they haven’t had to hide since.

Cat is shaken to her core. So many things are different and yet completely the same between their two worlds. All because Kara landed a couple dozen years earlier here, her life is altered in every way. And yet, she still found the Danvers family. She is still close with Alex. She is still Supergirl, which is mind-boggling by itself. She even still found her way into Cat’s life. It makes her wonder if all of those things were destined to happen no matter what the timeline.

Is she destined to be with Kara?

“What is your relationship like with your Kara?” C asks after Cat has been quiet for a few minutes.

“We are just friends,” Cat explains, but the words sound like a lie even to her own ears. They both give her a look and she tries to explain. “She is so much younger than me in my universe. It never felt appropriate to take that step.” She pauses and thinks about her Kara. “I feel it, though. I love her.”

“Then what the hell are you doing Catherine?” C asks critically. “You and Kara are supposed to be together. It doesn’t matter the age difference because it is fate. Look at us and tell me you don’t want this for yourself.”

“How do I know that my Kara feels the same way as yours?”

“Trust me, she does,” Kara says with an adoring smile as she looks at C. “You are the light of her life.”

Cat watches them kiss chastely and it is surreal. Seeing her and Kara kiss, even if it’s not really them is a reality check. She doesn’t need to distance herself from Kara. She needs to do the exact opposite. She needs to embrace her feelings and go after what she wants.

Suddenly, a blue cloud-like orb appears in the corner of the room. It flickers and grows a little bigger before popping out of existence all together. The three of them exchange glances and Kara shrugs. Then the orb reappears and spits out Supergirl, Alex, and a guy Cat has never seen before with shoulder-length hair and funny glasses on.

“Cat!” Supergirl squeals and runs over to the correct Cat. “I’m so happy we found you.”

“Kara?” Cat asks and the three newest members of the room freeze.

Kara pulls back from the hug and holds onto Cat’s shoulders. “You know?”

Alex face-palms behind her. “Well she does now,” she grumbles.

“Kara told me,” Cat answers gesturing to the older Kara in the room. Her Kara looks over at the other version of herself and they both smile at one another. “There’s also something else she told me and I think I’m going to take her advice. If I’m wrong on this,” she pauses and looks at Alex. “Will you shoot me in the face?” Alex nods with a smirk. Cat looks back at her Kara and grabs her. She pulls her into a crushing kiss.

“I knew it!” Cisco fist pumps into the sky.

“Who are you?” C asks him.

Cat pulls back and sees a dazed looking Kara staring back at her. They both smile, Cat victoriously, Kara a little more shyly.

“You’re not wrong,” the hero admits softly. She brings their lips back together. Kara and C sigh happily and turn to kiss each other.

“Oh my god,” Alex groans. “This is my nightmare. Cisco, get us out of here please.”

“My pleasure.” He opens a breach. Alex walks over to her version of Cat and Kara and shoves them through ungracefully. She walks through behind them and Cisco follows sending a salute to the remaining Cat and Kara.

“Did we just set ourselves up to date?” Kara asks.

“We sure did,” Cat responds with laughter in her voice. 

“What an interesting day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like my stuff, you can support me by buying me a coffee on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Until tomorrow,  
> Molly


	19. To all the Girls I've Loved Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has written 5 letters to her deepest crushes over the last few years. She never plans on sending them out, but the universe has other plans. Her letters go out and all of the people she's had crushes on before now know what she felt. Cue panic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To All the Boys I've Loved Before AU!! *****SPOILER ALERT*****  
> This is an AU based on the Netflix movie. If you haven't seen this movie and you still want to, you should probably watch it before you read this. This is basically a duplicate of the movie.   
> Enjoy :)  
> Molly

I had written five letters in total. It was something I did when I had a crush on someone so strong that I wanted to scream. I obviously couldn’t scream, but I could write about it. Writing about it was therapeutic for me. I could get all my thoughts and feelings down in one place without anyone else having to know about them.

I was never going to send them. That would be ridiculous. This was just something I did for me. It helped me move on in a way. I got the feelings out and only looked at them to reminisce. 

I couldn’t send them anyway. One of the letters was written to my sister’s girlfriend. Well, her ex-girlfriend, Maggie. Maggie and Alex dated for two years, but Alex just broke up with her before leaving for college. Maggie is our next-door neighbor and was my friend first. I had the biggest crush of all on her. Then, she started dating Alex and I wrote a letter.

The other letters were to a few different people. Lucy, the captain of the soccer team and debate club. We hung out all night at freshman homecoming and I was smitten. I wrote the letter to her that same night. Sam, a girl I met at volleyball camp last summer. She’s tall and thin and played volleyball better than anyone I’ve ever seen. James, a boy in the grade above me. He’s a senior, but we had a math class together last year. He is so cute and we had a few partner assignments together. And Cat, the most popular girl in the school. She was my first kiss. Seventh grade spin the bottle. I wrote the letter after that, but a lot has changed since then. Cat is a cheerleader and dating the captain of the squad Lena, who hates my guts.

I was never going to send the letters, but the universe had a different plan.

I’m running with Winn around the track. Gym class consists of strictly running today and it is horrible. We’re talking about hanging out this weekend and having a Friends marathon when Cat Grant comes walking out on the track.

“Hey,” she calls. We keep running and she starts jogging behind us. “Kara!” I turn back and look at her, but keep running.

“Hey Cat,” Winn answers her first. “I heard a rumor about you.”

“What’s that Witt?”

He rolls his eyes but brushes past the incorrect name. “I heard that Lena dumped you for some college douche.” He laughs meanly and we all stop running. “Is that true

“I heard your dad is in jail, is that true?” she snaps the question back at him clearly hurt by what he’s said. I watch his reaction to make sure he is okay. When Winn’s dad was first arrested back when we were in fifth grade, he did not take it well obviously. Since then though he has started to grow a thicker skin about it. 

He handles it like a pro. “Yeah he is,” he says honestly and Cat actually looks a little ashamed of her words. Winn must see it because he lets her off the hook. “No big deal, though. I’m going to the nurse’s office with a migraine,” he says with air quotes added around the migraine part. “I will be googling videos of Channing Tatum dancing.” He turns and heads for the door to the school. “Have fun running,” he calls back over his shoulder. I laugh at his nonchalance and turn to Cat.

“I need to talk to you,” Cat says and I have no idea what this could be about. I stand there waiting for her to continue. “Listen,” she starts sounding kind of unsure. “I appreciate it, but it’s never gonna happen.”

I’m lost. “I’m sorry, what?”

She starts to ramble almost. “Look from what I remember of that kiss, it was fun, but it was in seventh grade. And I think it’s really sweet that you think my eyes are the prettiest green you’ve ever seen.” I am so confused. I start to look her up and down and finally see what she’s holding in her hand.

My letter.

Addressed to Catherine Grant in obnoxious blue script with a stamp on the corner and the top ripped open. My vision starts to swim and my hearing is getting fuzzy. I vaguely hear her continuing to talk, but I’m not comprehending a word she is saying.

“It’s just, Lena and I are in a really weird place right now.” It’s starts to feel like the world is spinning around me. A tunnel of black is closing in on my vision. “I don’t know what you were hoping to accomplish with…” And then I’m falling. “Whoa.”

A vision of spin the bottle is playing behind my eyelids. I see Cat leaning in and kisses me softly. Lena is watching us from the other side of the circle with her jaw dropped.

“Kara!” I snap out of my trance. I’m on the ground and my butt hurts. Cat is leaning over me calling my name. “Kara, are you okay?”

“What happened?” I say in a groggy voice.

“You fainted.”

“Oh, okay.” I close my eyes again and bring my hand to my forehead.

“Here,” Cat kneels down next to me. “Give me your hands.” I give her my right hand. “The other one, too.” I give her my left hand and she pulls me up into a sitting position. “Come on, here we go. Are you alright? Do you want me to get you some water?” She sits down on the track facing me and I haven’t been this close to her since that kiss five years ago.

“No, I’m okay. Thanks, though,” I say while trying to get my bearings again. I look down and rub the back of my neck.

“You sure?” she checks in one more time. As I look back up at her to tell her I’m fine, a person walking toward the track catches my attention. Maggie. She looks like she is on a mission. And then I see a bright pink envelope in her hand. My envelope.

The panic rises inside me again. I cannot talk to her about this. Not right now, maybe not ever. She is looking around the track as she gets closer and sees me sitting on the ground with Cat.

“Oh my god,” I say under my breath. Pictures of Maggie and I flash through my mind and then a picture of Maggie kissing Alex. “Oh my god!”

I do the only thing I can think to do. I grab Cat and pull her down to lie on the track. I move over top of her and start kissing her. She is saying something, but I don’t know what it is, and my lips cut her off. I kiss her swiftly a couple of times before the gym coach is yelling at us.

“Hey! Stop that.” I pull back and Cat is looking up at me mystified. “Two more laps, Danvers,” he yells at me.

I ignore him. I start to get up and look down at Cat. “Thank you,” I say quickly. She starts to sit up as I stand.

“Wait,” she says “What was…” I can’t hear anything else she says because I take off running toward the school. I run past Maggie and she is watching me with wide eyes. I don’t even slow down.

“Kara!” she yells after me, but I don’t stop.

_What the hell is happening?_

I rush into the school and head straight for the girls’ bathroom. I run inside and go into the first stall. I lock the door and sit down trying to catch my breath. Then I hear the bathroom door open again and someone walks in behind me.

“Kara? You in here?” Lucy Lane asks. Shit. I thought I had escaped for a minute.

“No,” I try to lie. She clearly doesn’t believe me. She walks in and slide a letter under my closed stall door. It’s in a yellow envelope this time. Her name is written across the front in purple marker and star stickers adorn the paper. I drop my head in my hands. This cannot be happening right now.

“I didn’t mean to barge in on you.” She leans against the side of my stall and I pick up the letter from the ground. “I saw you run in here and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I uh also wanted to give you that back. It seemed kind of personal.”

“Lucy,” I start weakly. “I need you to know that I wrote this years ago.”

“Freshman homecoming, right?” she asks sweetly. I come out of the stall and turn to face her. “I had a lot of fun that night too.” She starts to wring her hands nervously. “I feel like I should tell you though, you know I’m straight, right?”

_Tell that to Susan Vasquez. You check out her butt at every soccer game._ “Yeah, I know. Of course.” I grip the letter tightly in my hands. “This letter was never supposed to be sent to you, so sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything.”

“No, not at all,” she is quick to reassure me. “In fact, I was kind of flattered.” The final bell rings and we both stare at each other for an awkward moment. She smiles. “Well, I’ll see you around.”

I watch her leave. “Bye,” I call out as she moves through the door. That one wasn’t so bad. How the hell are these letters getting out there?

*****************************************************

I find Winn and we go back to my house after school. He comes to my house a lot when his mom is working late. He might be at my house more often than he is at his own. He gets to watch first hand as I have a small freak out attack. I run inside and Eliza is in the kitchen making food. I don’t even say hi to her and instead rush up the stairs into my room.

I hear Winn and Eliza talking as I tear my closet apart looking for the box the letters were once in. It’s nowhere to be found. I freak out even more. I rush downstairs and ask Eliza if she has seen the box. She goes on some rant about being home from work early and not even getting a hello. Winn watches the entire interaction like he has seen this a million times and really, he kind of has. He’s basically a part of this family.

I see a piece of mail on the island in a brown envelope. Return to Sender in stamped across the front right next to Sam’s name. Luckily, I addressed this letter to the dorm that Sam and I stayed in at volleyball camp and it never made it to her. Two of the letters are back in my possession. At least that’s something.

I storm back upstairs into my room and slam the door. Winn follows me up and asks me what’s wrong. Before I can tell him anything, the doorbell rings.

“Kara! Maggie is here,” she calls up the stairs. I look out and the window and weigh my options. I grab my backpack and turn to Winn.

“I was never here,” I mumble the words in a rush and climb out my window onto the roof. I trip and roll down the sharp shingles all the way to the edge where I fall off ungracefully into our garden below. I escape on my old bike to my favorite restaurant, a nearby diner.

I’m just settling in, getting a soda when someone sits next to me. “Hey Danvers,” Cat Grant slides onto a stool one down from my own. My heart starts to race. This is not what I need right now while I trying to run away from Maggie. I ignore Cat and continue drinking my drink. Joan, my usual waitress asks in Cat wants anything and she orders a chocolate shake. “I have a terrible sweet tooth,” she explains to Joan as the older woman disappears behind the counter.

“What are you doing here Cat?” I ask her sounding bitter. Really, I am bitter. I don’t know how these letters got out, but I’m already freaking out and it’s only been a few hours since I found out.

“What do you mean? I just wanted a chocolate shake.”

“Oh cool,” I say while avoiding eye contact.

“Actually, I stopped at your house and Winn told you would probably be here.”

“So, you do know his real name?” I can’t help but ask. No one ever stands up to Cat and it’s about time someone did. She deserves to have some sass thrown back at her once in a while.

“Yeah,” she groans. “Sorry about that. I got defensive when he asked about Lena and took it out on him. It was uncool of me.” Joan comes back with Cat’s milkshake and hands it to the cheerleader. “Thank you.”

Wow. I’ve never heard Cat be so self-aware. She apologized and didn’t even come up with a lame excuse for acting rudely. Maybe she isn’t as mean as everyone says she is.

“Listen, Kara. I need to be super clear,” she starts.

“Okay…”

“I am flattered. I really am, but Lena and I like just broke up. I don’t think…”

“Are you trying to reject me right now?”

She looks a little taken aback by my bluntness. “Well yeah, I don’t think it really took the first time.”

“Cat Grant, I am not trying to date you.”

“Then why did you kiss me back there,” she asks sounding confused as she points in the general direction of the school.

“Um, well about that. I don’t actually like you,” I explain. “I just needed someone else to think that I liked you so that they wouldn’t think I like them.” I shake my head at my own tongue-tied words. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, but who is it?”

“What?”

“Who were you trying to fool?” She waits patiently for me to answer with the straw of her shake between her lips. “I’m not going to believe you if you don’t tell me who it is.”

“No, I can’t do that.”

“Fine, then I’m just going to have to think that you have a shrine to me in your bedroom.”

“What? That doesn’t even make sense.”

“You sneak attack kissed me in the middle of the track. Anything is possible, Danvers.” I still don’t answer her and she rolls her eyes. “Or I could tell everyone that you wrote me a love letter.”

That gets my attention. “Oh my god, fine. It’s Maggie Sawyer.”

“Maggie Sawyer? Isn’t she dating your sister?” She sounds about as disgusted as I feel right now.

“Yeah, well she used to date her. They broke up when Alex left for school.”

“And you sent her a letter too?” I nod sheepishly as I play with the wrapper from my straw. “Oh, you think you’re special and then you find out she wrote two letters,” she says in a mocking tone.

“I sent five letters, so don’t think you’re too special.”

“Five?” I nod again. “Who else did you write letters to?”

“I don’t need to tell you.” She gives me a look like her earlier threat stills applies. If I don’t tell her. She will spill the beans about her letter. “Fine. You, Maggie, a girl from volleyball camp, Sam,” she nods along to all the names. “Lucy Lane,” she interrupts then.

“You know Lucy is straight, right?”

“Yeah whatever,” I grumble. “And the last letter was to James Olsen.”

“Ah so a guy did make the cut?”

“Just one, but yeah I had a crush on him last year.” Cat looks contemplative for a few seconds. I take that as my exit point. “Are we done now?” I grab my bag and pull out a few dollars for the soda and a tip. I put it down on the counter and head outside. I’m just picking up my bike to head home when Cat comes outside.

“Is this your ride?”

***************************************************

She pulls up in front of my house. Her Range Rover is literally beautiful and it can fit my bike in the back. I am clearly impressed and Cat feels the need to explain.

“My mom bought it for me,” she starts. “She isn’t around much and pays me off with big gifts.”

“It’s really nice. Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime.” I gather up my stuff but stop when Cat starts talking again. “What are you gonna do about Maggie?”

“I don’t really know. I guess I’ll just tell her the truth.”

“What is the truth?” I don’t know what she means, so I just stare at her. “Do you like her or not?”

“It’s not your problem, Cat. I’ll see you later,” I say as I slide out of the passenger and go to get my bike from the trunk. I’m walking my bike up the path to my front door when Cat comes jogging up behind me.

“What if you didn’t tell her anything?”

I turn around holding my bike in my hand still. Cat looks shy and more timid than I’ve ever seen her. “What do you mean?”

“What if you didn’t tell Maggie anything? What if instead, we let people think we were together?” I furrow my brow and that’s enough to make her explain more. “Think about it,” she says and her fingers are wringing together. “If people thought we were together, you would never have to talk to Maggie about your old feelings.” She stops for a second and I take that moment to consider the idea.

“What’s in it for you?”

“It would make Lena really jealous. When she heard that you kissed me today, she freaked. She dumped me for some dumb college guy and if she sees me moving on, she might just be jealous enough to realize how dumb dumping me was.”

“So, you just want to use me to get Lena back?”

“Hey, you used me first. Planting that kiss on me at the track was just so Maggie wouldn’t think you love her.”

“That is not the same thing,” I defend.

“It pretty much is,” she counters and she is right it’s basically the same. I think about it for a second, but I know it’s a horrible idea. “Come on, what do you say? Will you be my fake girlfriend?”

“I’m sorry, Cat. This is just a really bad idea.” I continue walking my bike to the door.

“Don’t give me an answer now,” she calls out. “Just think about it.”

****************************************************

I do just that. I spend the whole night thinking about lots of different things. What Cat said. How people would react. What I would say to Maggie if I told her the truth. What I would tell Alex. Even what Lena would do to me if she knew or thought that I was dating Cat. All the possibilities are swirling through my head. I’m thinking about Maggie a lot. I don’t want to lose her as a friend and I definitely don’t want her to tell Alex that I wrote her a love letter.

There is only one way to hopefully fix all of this.

I show up at Cat’s cheer practice the next day. I march through the crowd of girls milling around stretching and come up to Cat.

“Cat,” I call out to her. She stops setting up the mats for their tumbling and turns around to me. She smiles somewhat and it’s really not fair how cute she looks in her practice clothes. 

“Hey Danvers,” she greets as she walks closer to me so no one will hear what I’m saying. “What’s up?”

“Let’s do it.” One simple sentence is all it takes. She smiles widely. I see something over my shoulder catch her attention. I assume it’s Lena so I don’t even bother looking. Then, Cat is kissing me. She grabs my face and pulls me in. She kisses me soundly for a few seconds before I push her back lightly. I’m a little awestruck. I have never really been kissed like that before and it is… something.

I look around and see most of the squad staring at us. “Okay,” I say a little dazed still. “I’ll uh see you around.” And I leave the gym with a smirk on my face. This is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II either later today or tomorrow I don't know yet.   
> Thank you for reading!! If you love my writing, check out [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> MOLLY :)


	20. Fake Dating 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of To all the Boys I've Loved Before AU. Cat and Kara give this fake dating thing a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer than I thought. I changed up the ending a little bit. I hope you all still love it!  
> Molly

We meet after Cat’s practice lets out and I force her to write up a contract with me about the rules for this whole thing. She is reluctant at first, but agrees after a few minutes of convincing. I make a rule that we won’t kiss anymore. She tries to argue that no one will believe we are dating if we don’t kiss. I explain that I haven’t had any experience and I don’t want all my firsts to be fake. She finally agrees after that.

Cat says that I should go to all her cheer stuff and she will come to my volleyball games. That’s an easy ask, but then she tacks on that I should go to parties with her. I tell her that I don’t really like going to parties but she promises it will be fun if we go together. I put it on the list. Cat suggests that she could write me notes every day. I think that sounds crazy romantic until she mentions that Lena used to ask her to do that and it would make the other girl really mad if Cat wrote them for me. I add it to the list anyway.

I tell her that the most important rule is absolutely no snitching. No one can ever find out about this whole thing. She agrees immediately knowing it would be really bad if anyone found out. Finally, I think the list is done, but Cat has one final thing to add. She tells me that I have to go to the annual Midvale High beach camp out with her. I’m a little taken aback by the idea because the trip is infamous for hook-ups and shenanigans. Plus, it’s three months from now and I really doubt we will be doing this for that long. I agree for that simple fact. There is no way we will still be doing this by then. 

We both sign the contract and our fake relationship has officially begun.

***********************************************

Cat offers to start driving me to school every day and since Winn usually walks with me to school, she drives us both. The first day of our fake dating experience is pretty interesting. Everyone is staring and watching our every move. We walk through the cafeteria holding hands and everyone watches as we pass by. We stop in the middle of the room and Cat whips me around by my hand to face her. We both giggle when I bump into her clumsily. She hands me a small folded note and even though I know exactly why she’s doing it, it’s still cute. I take the note and she whispers a ‘good job’ in my ear before we go our separate ways. As I leave the cafeteria, I see Lena looking pissed. Clearly, our plan is working.

Winn and I finally get a moment alone since this whole mess started and he pulls me into an abandoned classroom. He says he didn’t know that I had a thing for Cat and I have to hide a laugh. I tell him I’m just as surprised as he is about this. He asks what Alex thinks about this whole thing and I have to admit that I haven’t told her anything about it. He says Alex is going to kill me for keeping this a secret.

I pull out a classic and give him the old Friends fuck you. Bumping my fists together I turn and leave the room with a smirk. I hear him laughing and know we are okay.

That same night I have a skype date scheduled with Alex. I could not be more nervous. We talk for all of five minutes before I panic and tell her I have to go because I have plans with Winn. She tries to tell me not to go but it’s too late, I’ve hung up.

A few days in, Cat makes me go to a party with her. It goes surprisingly well. We walk in holding hands and no one seems to care that we are there together. Cat disappears further into the house to get us drinks and some girl from the cheer squad calls me over to sit with her and Lena. It’s awkward and forced, but Lena is clearly pissed. She makes a show of calling me out on being shy. Her friend quizzes me all about what’s going on with Cat and I answer the questions I can.

After a while, Cat wants to leave so we head to the diner near my house for some food. We talk about what it was like to date Lena. Cat tells me all about how they got together and how they’ve been together for almost two years. She tells me about Lena being the person she always goes to talk about things. But then she checks her phones and complains about Lena ignoring her at the party and blowing up her phone after we’ve left. I call her out on being a little bit obsessed with Lena and she admits that maybe she is, but that she can’t help it. They were together for a really long time and Lena is the first person she every opened up to about things.

A few weeks go by and Cat and I are getting much closer. We talk about her dad dying and my adoption. She is the first person I’ve told besides Winn. I tell her about my biological parents dying in a fire and then even about losing Jeremiah. She tells me about her mom becoming extremely distance after her dad died. She explains that right around the same time, she started dating Lena and she thinks that might be why they’re so close.

We even hang out with Winn at my house and have a Friends marathon. Cat and Winn are really starting to get along and it’s great because he is basically my brother. We have dinner at her place and I meet her mom. Although, it’s less like a meeting and more like a drive-by interrogation. Katherine is completely self-involved and doesn’t listen to any of the answers I give her to her questions. She even asks about my parents more than once and Cat tries to get her to stop by saying I’m adopted but she doesn’t listen. After dinner, Cat apologizes for her mom’s behavior. I tell her it’s okay and that it’s actually kind of nice to talk about her birth parents normally.

The longer this entire thing goes on the more invested in Cat I get. It’s a little frightening actually. I am started to have feelings for Cat. Real feelings. The more I spend time with Cat and her friends the more I can see us actually being together. It’s terrifying. I almost forget that we are faking and then something brings me crashing back to reality.

“Tell me again why we have to eat these under the bleaches?” I ask Winn. He went and got us some pizza from our usual spot and made us eat it under the bleachers outside school.

“We can’t have this food out in the open. Are you kidding? If the teachers find out that I sneak off to get us food during lunch, I will get in so much trouble.” I laugh at him and continue munching on my pizza. I’m just about to ask why they make pizza triangle shaped when we overhear Cat and Lena climbing onto the bleachers.

“Is she coming to the beach trip?” Lena asks her in a whiny voice.

“Of course, she’s going to the trip with me,” Cat says sounding annoyed. I smile at her tone. I can picture her face that goes with that voice. It actually scares me a little bit how clearly I can see it in my head.

“But the beach trip is our thing.”

“Lena, you have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but I might not have a boyfriend by then,” she says seductively and my stomach twists. I know this was our goal. We were trying to get Lena to take Cat back, but now that it’s been such a long time I almost forgot about that.

“That doesn’t matter,” Cat starts firmly. “I’m with Kara.” She sells it. I believe that she really cares about me for a second with that tone.

“But Jack never listens to me,” Lena continues whining.

“Yeah that’s because he’s a self-obsessed college douche and he isn’t at your beck and call like I was.”

“Oh my god,” Winn whisper-yells at me. “Lena is trying to steal your girl!”

“We should probably get out of here,” I whisper back. “This seems personal.”

“Are you kidding! They’re talking about you.”

I finally get Winn to leave after we listen to their argument drag on for a few minutes. I find Maggie in the hall and ask for some advice. 

“I know you don’t like talking about Cat,” I lead in with a warning, but keep talking despite her protesting groan. “It’s just the more I get used to dating her the harder I know it’s going to be when she inevitably gets back together with Lena.”

“I’m sorry, that sucks.” Her answer is non-committal, but at least she is talking to me.

“I just don’t know what to do. Should I end things now and let them get back together or try to fight for her?”

“I don’t know, Kara,” she says slowly like she’s torn. “That’s a tough one.”

“Kara!” Cat yells at me from down the hall. “Come on!”

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Maggie asks sweetly.

“Better not,” I say quietly. “She’ll just be upset. Thanks for listening though.”

I walk over to Cat and she takes my hand albeit reluctantly. “What do you think people are going to say if they see my girlfriend hanging out with Maggie Sawyer?”

I roll my eyes but I don’t drop her hand. “What are people going to say when they see my girlfriend on the bleachers with Lena Luthor practically begging to get back together with her?”

She looks a little hurt and confused. “What are you spying on me now?”

“Not intentionally. Winn and I were eating lunch under the bleachers and heard you.”

“Listen Kara,” her voice softens as we move into a deserted hallway. She drops my hand in favor of turning to face me. “It doesn’t matter what you heard. I’m not begging Lena to get back together.”

“Why don’t we just end this Cat?”

“What?”

“Maggie and I are fine. Lena is sufficiently jealous and clearly wants you back.”

She starts to talk over me. “I cannot believe you are trying to break up with me before the beach trip.”

I interrupt her right back. “Why don’t we just break up and you can get back with her?”

“The beach trip is in the contract.” I try to come up with another reason why we should just end this whole thing now, but I’ve run out. How can I tell Cat that I don’t want to go on the trip with her because I’m starting to really like her? I can’t. So, instead I try to throw up a road block in her plan.

“Fine, I’ll go if Winn goes.”

Winn is really opposed to going until he hears that I’m not going unless he goes and then he is all in. He tells me that it’s not gonna be his fault that I miss the trip and then lose Cat in the process. I can’t believe he is doing this to me, but then he tells me that it’s because he has never seen me this happy before. It makes my heart happy that he is looking out for me.

I get on the bus and Cat is waiting for me with an empty seat next to her. I start to walk by her to sit with Winn and she jumps up.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna sit with Winn.”

“But I saved you a seat,” she gestures to the seat next to her. It’s tempting. I want to sit with her. I want nothing more than to pretend I didn’t hear her and Lena the other day. To act like everything is fine, like we are actually dating. But I can’t. “Look, he’s asleep. Just sit with me.”

“All the more reason. Can’t let him swallow his tongue.”

I don’t wait for her answer and move to sit with Winn. As soon as I sit down, I see Lena asking Cat if the seat next to her is taken. Cat begrudgingly says no and Lena sits with her. Cat looks over her shoulder at me with a frown and then settles into her own chair.

“This was a horrible idea,” I say angrily to Winn and smack his shoulder. “Why did you make me come here?”

“I’m sleeping,” he whines. He buries his head into his scarf and lays it on my shoulder.

We get to the camp site and everyone starts setting up their camp. Winn and I are putting our tent together when we see Lena flirting with Cat a few tents over from ours.

“Go get your woman, Kara,” Winn instructs while pointing at Cat.

“No, are you crazy?!?” Winn’s jaw drops. “I can’t stand up to Lena. She is crazy. And clearly Cat is enjoying being flirted with,” I explain trying not to let my jealousy be heard.

We overhear Lena inviting Cat to the surfing lessons and Cat agrees to go with her. “You at least have to go to the surf lessons and spend time with her.”

“I don’t do surfing.”

Lucy Lane wanders over to us in the middle of our argument.

“Lucy, tell Kara that she has to go to the surf lesson with me and Cat.”

“Oh, I’m not going surfing. Are you nuts?”

“What? Why?” Winn asks.

“I don’t like the ocean.”

“Ha! I told you.”

“Why are you even here then?”

“I don’t want to miss out on all the drama,” Lucy explains.

“Well I have Twizzlers and nail polish,” I try to persuade Lucy to hang out with me.

Lucy switches sides to stand next to me instead of Winn. “I’m in.”

Lucy and I are painting each other’s nails and binging on Twizzlers while I tell her the whole story. I even break my own rules and tell her that Cat and I have been faking this whole time.

“Seriously? The whole time?”

“Yeah, but now I actually like Cat and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, it looked pretty real to me.”

“Now Cat is about to get back together with Lena and there is nothing I can say or do to change that. I’m just an idiot that fell in love with the popular cheerleader like everyone else.”

“This was her idea though, right?” I nod. “And she’s the one that made you come on this camping trip still?” I nod again. “She wanted you to sit next to her all the bus and has been moping around ever since you didn’t?”

“Yes, what’s your point?”

“It sounds like she is the one who stupidly fell in love with you.”

“No. Cat is not in love with me.”

“She is and she’s probably waiting for you by one of the fire pits.”

“You think?”

******************************************

I find Cat sitting alone at one of the fire pits looking lonely. She has on one of Kara’s sweatshirts that she stole a few weeks back. It’s her volleyball hoodie with Danvers printed proudly across the back. When she took it, Cat sold it as one more thing to make people think we were together. Seeing her in it now though, with the sleeves pulled over her hands and her nose buried in the fabric, I think maybe she just wanted to have something of mine.

“You all by yourself?” I ask to let her know I’m there. Don’t want to scare her. She doesn’t answer me. “So what, you’re ignoring me now?”

“I’m ignoring you? That’s funny,” she snaps back. I move to sit a few seats down from her at the fire.

“Sorry that I don’t know how to surf. You didn’t even offer to teach me.”

“Am I just supposed to be nice to you after you didn’t sit with me on the bus and ignore me the whole time we’re here?”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me? You got to sit next to Lena, the person you really want to sit next to.”

She gets a smirk on her face. “For someone who is usually pretty smart, you can be really dumb sometimes.”

“Excuse me?”

“I wanted to sit next to you, Kara.” She definitely has my interest piqued. “I even packed pizza from that place you and Winn always go to.”

“You brought snacks just for me?”

“Yes, you dork,” she teases me. I slide a little closer to her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t sit next to you.”

“It’s okay,” she says under her breath.

I move so I’m sitting right next to her. “Hi,” I say sheepishly.

She turns to face me and smiles brightly. “There’s no one quite like you, Kara Danvers.” And then she is kissing me. It’s amazing. Her lips are pressing against mine softly and her hands move to cup my face. Our lips push and pull against one another in a choreographed dance that we both somehow know the steps to. I pull back from the kiss for just a moment. I need to look at her to confirm that this is actually happening. She pulls back too and looks at me with a dreamy smile. “What?” she asks softly.

“Nothing,” I answer in a whisper and bring our lips back together. I can’t get enough.

She walks me back to my tent and we part ways with a tender kiss. It’s perfect.

What’s not so perfect is Lena Luthor coming up to me after the bus ride home the next day.

“Hey Kara,” she says as she walks up to me outside the bus. “I think it’s really cool that you came out on the beach trip. I hope you had fun.” It not a question, but I feel the need to answer it.

“Gee, thanks Lena. I did,” I let some sass slip into my tone without meaning to, but there is something about Lena that just gets to me. I start to turn away from her, but then she is talking again.

“Also, I wanted to say I thinks it’s really big of you, being so understanding about my friendship with Cat.”

I have no idea what she is talking about. “What?”

“Oh, I just mean, a lot of girls would be pretty weirded out if their girlfriend spent the night in another girl’s tent.” It’s like a punch to the gut. “But you’re so trusting. It’s really sweet.”

“Yeah,” I mumble not knowing what else to say.

“Anyway, have a nice day.” She walks away and coming right behind her is Cat.

She is smiling at me, but all I want to do is scream at her. “Hi, you ready to go?” she asks sweetly.

“Did you go to Lena’s tent last night?”

She seems caught off guard at first, but to her credit she is honest with me. “Uh yeah, but it’s not what you think.”

“Am I just a joke to you, Cat?”

“No, not at all Kara. You are definitely not a joke to me. You just don’t understand what happened.”

“No, I understand completely. This,” I gesture between us and her face falls instantly. “Is over. In every possible way.”

“Come on, Kara,” Cat starts to plead. “Let me drive you home and I can explain.”

“I would rather walk than be stuck in a car with you right now.”

********************************************

I get home and the house is decorated immaculately. Christmas lights adorn the outside and the tree is completely decked out with ornaments and presents underneath. I ask Eliza if she did it all by herself and then Alex is calling out to me from the staircase. I couldn’t be happier to see her. I throw myself into her arms and it’s like all my problems fade away. How I went so long without talking to her is a mystery to me now.

We decide to stick with the usual holiday fanfare and make Christmas cookies. We invite Winn to come over and do it with us and he is there in minutes. We are just putting the dough down on a cookie sheet when there is a knock at the door.

I go to answer it having a feeling I know who it will be. Sure enough, Cat is standing on our porch looking like someone killed her puppy.

“Kara, can I please talk to you?”

“Fine, but not inside. Come on,” I close the door behind me and even though she doesn’t look to happy about not being invited in, she stands outside for us to talk.

“Just so you know, nothing happened between me and Lena last night.”

I’m starting to get a little pissed at her. “What happened is that you went to her room in the first place.”

“Look, Lena and I dated for a long time. Those feelings are just going to go away. We have a history.”

“I’m tired of being second best or fake best. I don’t know.” I’m wringing my hands trying to keep calm.

“You don’t get it, Kara. Last night was…”

I cut her off. “Last night was a mistake.” She looks like my words are physically wounding her. It wrenches my gut to have to say them. “Physical stuff might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me.”

“Who says it isn’t a big deal to me?”

“Cat, just leave.”

“Kara, please. Can we just go inside and talk about this,” she suggests.

Maggie comes up behind me from out of nowhere. “She asked you to leave, Cat.”

“Seriously, Maggie,” I whirl around on her. “I’m fine. Go back inside.”

“No, it’s alright,” Maggie says to me. Cat looks like something is finally falling into place.

“Oh, no now I get it. Are you serious right now?” I look back and forth between Maggie and Cat and realize what Cat is implying. It’s too late to stop what’s going through her head. “This isn’t about Lena and me. It’s about you and Maggie. Are you kidding me? This is the reason you broke up with me? You’re still in love with this wannabe badass?”

“You’re in love with Maggie?” Alex asks sounding broken from the front door. Winn is standing there watching the train wreck that is currently my life.

“Alex, no,” I try to explain, but she turns and disappears into the house slamming the door in my face behind her.

I spin back on the two girls still standing in my front yard. “Cat, please go home. Maggie you too.”

“You were never second best,” Cat says weakly before leaving dejectedly.

“I didn’t know she was home yet,” Maggie tries to explain.

“She got here today. It was a surprise.”

************************************

Apologizing to Alex is hard, but not as hard as I thought. I tell her about having a crush on Maggie when they first started dating. That I wrote the letter way back at the beginning and tell her all about the debacle of having the letters sent out. I tell her about fake dating Cat to throw Maggie off the trail and how it has all blown up in my face. I tell her I’m really in deep with Cat and don’t know what to do.

She asks how my letters got out in the first place and surprisingly enough Winn has the answer to that question. He sheepishly admits from the doorway to my bedroom that he was the one that sent out the letters. Alex has to stop me from killing him, but he has some good news. He hands me back my box that once held my letters. Inside are all the notes that Cat wrote me during our fake affair.

“You kept these?” I ask him with clear surprise in my voice.

“Yeah, I thought they would be nice to read, but you kept tossing them. I kept them for you just in case.”

We read the notes and they are really sweet. One of them talks about how cute I am when I ramble. Another mentions being shocked at how much pizza I can eat. A third says she thinks I’m the most beautiful girl on the volleyball team. Alex just about swoons at that one.

“She wrote you love letters back,” she whispers with a smile.

“I think you should go talk to her,” Winn suggests.

“She clearly likes you too, sis.”

*****************************************

I decide to go meet up with Cat after one of her cheer practices. The gym is emptying out and Lena makes sure to bump my shoulder as she passes. I ignore her. I have something more important to handle. I make my way into the gym and Cat is the only one left. She is going for her bag when I get her attention.

“Hey Cat,” I call out. She turns to face me. The briefest of smiles crosses her face. “I have to tell you something.”

She starts walking over to me. She steps down off the bleachers where her stuff still lies. “Okay.”

“I wrote it down,” I mumble. I pull a piece of paper out of my back pocket. I unfold the paper and hold it out between us. She is standing only a foot in front of me now. I am about to say something, but I’m too nervous. “Can you turn around?” She gives me a look. “Please?”

She turns around. “Dear Cat,” I start. “I need you to know that…” I trail off and tap Cat on the shoulder to get her attention. She turns around with a quirked brow. “I need you to know that I like you, Cat Grant.” I smile shyly. “And not in a fake way.” She smiles too and my heart leaps. “I guess that’s all I came here to say.” I turn and start to leave the gym, but she reaches out and gently grabs my arm. She turns me around.

“Don’t I get to say something?” she asks weakly. I nod giving her permission. “The reason I went to Lena’s room that night, was to tell her that it’s over.” She pauses and steps just a fraction closer to me. She starts to fidget a little and I don’t think I have ever seen her look this nervous before. “I told her it’s over because I’m in love with you, Kara Danvers. Only you”

I smile and my breath catches. “You’re what?” A giant goofy grin splits her face. She starts to lean in to kiss me and butterflies erupt in my stomach. “Wait,” I whisper and she stops. “I’m in love with you too, Catherine Grant.”

She giggles and then finally, her lips meet mine. I think I melt a little into the gym floor that day. We keep kissing until our smiles get in the way. Then she takes my hand and leads me out of the gym. We start talking about something random and I can’t stop myself from thinking, fake dating Cat was a brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have five more stories coming your way. Don't you worry! If you love my writing, consider supporting me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Love you guys,  
> Molly


	21. Long Distance made Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara have been together for over a year. Most of that time they have been long distance. Kara's super powers help take off some of the stress, but Kara wants to try something that will spice up their sex life. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all have the after Christmas blues, so enjoy some smut on the house to lift your spirits ;)  
> Molly

She bought them oh a whim. Alex was having one of those sex toy parties and Kara saw them and thought of Cat. Cat’s been doing a lot of traveling lately and this might be just what they need to keep things sexy in their blossoming relationship.

Cat decided to dive a few months back and that meant leaving CatCo and National City behind. Before she left though, she made one final dive while still in the city. She acted on her feelings for Kara. She showed up at Kara’s house and kissed her right there in her doorway. She didn’t anticipate that it would be game night and everyone would witness their first kiss including Lena Luthor, but she did it nonetheless. Then Kara excused herself into the hall and Cat confessed her feelings. Kara returned them obviously and the rest is history. They’ve been together ever since and that was over a year ago.

A majority of that time they have been doing the long-distance thing since Cat is still diving as it were. Telling Cat her secret made things easier and she was able to fly to wherever Cat was relatively quickly. She still has a day job though and that makes it a little difficult to see Cat during the week.

She thinks maybe this new purchase will help with that. Bluetooth connected vibrators for long-distance couples. You sync them up to your phones while you’re in person and then while you’re apart you can control each other’s vibrators.

It’s a little out there. They haven’t really experiment much with phone sex or video chat sex or anything like that, but she thinks it could be fun. Something they can try together for the first time and hopefully get some enjoyment out of it.

She brings it to Cat’s the next weekend she is there. She is shy about showing it to her at first, but once they’ve fucked each other senseless it isn’t such a big deal. Cat is still lying in bed naked trying to catch her breath after an intense orgasm. Kara jumps up and disappears into the living room where she left her bag.

“Where are you going, darling?” Cat calls from the bed. She is willing to follow Kara, but she doesn’t think her body could follow through with the demand right now.

She doesn’t have to though because is trotting back into the room in a matter of seconds. “I have a gift for you.” She climbs back onto the bed and Cat manages to actually sit up. “Well, for us I guess.” She puts two matching purple boxes with red ribbons tied around them down on the mattress and smiles sheepishly when Cat looks at her.

“What are these for, my love?”

“Just open them,” Kara says excitedly.

“What are you up to?” Cat questions as she pulls one of the boxes closer to her. She unties the red ribbon gingerly and pulls open the magnetic purple lid. A small U-shaped teal vibrator is sitting pretty inside the box. Cat looks a little shocked and Kara can’t help but smirk. She actually surprised Cat with something regarding sex. She is usually the one learning new things, but not today. “Is this what I think it is?” Cat asks conspiratorially.

“Well if you think they are matching Bluetooth enabled vibrators, then yes,” Kara says sounding a little dorky, but it only makes Cat smile more.

“Bluetooth vibrators?” Cat asks sounding both impressed and a little skeptical. 

“Yeah, we sync them up to our phones now. Then I take the one that’s connected to your phone and you take the one that’s connected to mine and we can get each other off even while we aren’t together.”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely. And if we use the app, we can video chat while we use them. It will be like we are in the same room.”

“You’re literally so cute,” Cat says sweetly. She sets aside the boxes and they don’t do much talking after that.

They don’t get around to using their new toys for a few days. Kara is busy chasing a story for Snapper and Cat is on the move again. She is leaving Nepal and heading for Taiwan for the next few months. They miss the next weekend due to Cat settling into her new digs. They finally have a calm night on a Wednesday. The city doesn’t need saving, Cat’s bed is finally built, and Kara’s story is done in time for her deadline.

Kara calls Cat and asks if maybe they can try out their new devices. Cat agrees in a heartbeat. It’s been too long since she last saw Kara cum and she needs a fix.

The video buffers for a few moments but once Kara switches to wifi, they start doing a little better.

“Can you see me, baby?” Kara asks Cat.

“I see you, darling.” Cat is wearing nothing but a skimpy negligee and crotchless panties. Kara is starting to regret not just taking off and flying to see her. “Can you see me?”

“Oh, I see you. You look so sexy, Cat,” Kara sweet talks her girl. “Are you ready to try this?”

“I need some warming up before we get to the final act. Can we do a little dirty talk while I work myself up.”

“Absolutely. Where should we start?” Kara tries to sound confident, but they’ve never really done a lot of dirty talking before. She’s nervous.

“What would you do to me if you were here?” Cat leads her in. “Be very specific.”

Kara realizes that there’s no need to be nervous. She has already done all of this stuff before with Cat. It’s just teasing her about what’s to come. She’s done this before just not over a video chat.

“If I were there with you right now, I would start by sitting you down on the edge of your bed and giving you a nice strip tease. I would slowly undress for you until I was wearing nothing but a smile.”

“You can still do that for me, Kara,” Cat teases. Kara’s jaw drops and Cat winks at her playfully. Kara can tell she is doing something to herself with the hand that isn’t holding the camera and her imagination is concocting some very naughty things.

“You’re right,” Kara agrees. She jumps out of bed and moves to the dresser. She sets her phone up so it’s leaning against her jewelry box. The video shows her clearly and she can see Cat, but she can easily give Cat a strip tease. Kara starts to pull off her clothes off seductively. She can’t help but hum along with her movements. She wishes she had put some music on, but it’s too late now. Cat seems to be enjoying the show though. She is biting her lip roughly and Kara can see her grabbing her own boobs and playing with her nipples.

Kara bends over and makes a show of pulling off her last scrap of clothing. Her panties hit the floor and she is completely nude before the feed to Cat. She turns back to the camera with an easy smile. She picks up her phone and gets a nice view of Cat completely bare. She is lying back on her pillows watching Kara with delight.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Kara asks in a husky voice.

“Very much so darling,” Cat whispers. “In fact,” she starts and moves the camera lower so Kara can see exactly what she is doing with that wandering hand. Kara gasps when she sees Cat rubbing her own clit. Her fingers are glistening with her arousal and Kara can’t believe she is already so wet.

“Oh Rao, Cat. You look delicious.”

“I’m ready to try this when you are, sweetheart,” Cat says sounding out of breath. 

“I’m more than ready.” Kara moves onto her bed and props herself against her pillows. She grabs her vibrator and situates it inside herself at the best angle. She sees Cat doing the same thing on herself. “Are you set?”

“Yes. On the count of three, we start?” Kara nods with a soft smile. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.” They both click the button on their phones that start the vibrators and let out almost identical moans. Kara watches Cat’s eyes flutter closed and her jaw drop open. She decides to get a little cheeky and turns the vibrator up higher. Cat’s eyes fly open and she inhales sharply. “Kara,” she says in a warning tone.

“What? Don’t you want to cum?”

“You have to work a little harder than that, my love.”

“If I were there with you Cat, I would put on your favorite pink strap-on. I would bend you over the edge of the bed and have my way with you.” Kara starts her filthy dirty talk as she switches Cat’s setting to a wave vibration. It alternates between a fast intense vibration followed by a slower one. “I would hold you hands behind your back and take you from behind.” Cat starts moaning loudly and grumbling every time the vibrations switch inside her.

She does a little teasing of her own and puts Kara’s toy on a flicker setting. It alternates between vibrating on her g-spot and her clit. Three intense vibrations on each before switching to the other. Kara’s hips buck the first time it switches and Cat loves to watch her writhe.

“I would love to let you take me from behind Kara. I would bend over and spread myself wide open to take your big cock. I’m such a little slut for that and you know it. I’m already dripping just thinking about it.” Her last words are nearly cut off by a moan breaking from her throat. Kara has turned the vibrations even higher and she doesn’t think she will last much longer.

“I would push your head down into the mattress as I railed into you. You’d be begging for your release by the time I was done with you.” Kara’s voice is deep and commanding and that’s all it takes for Cat to come undone. The vibrator builds to a high a final time right as Kara finishes her final dirty words and Cat is cumming hard. She moans loudly and curls in on herself. Kara can see the whole thing through her phone and seeing Cat climax pulls her right along behind the older woman.

She cums hard. Her legs stiffen and her hips nearly lock up as she lifts off the bed with her release. Her hand that isn’t holding the phone tears at the sheets beneath her. She almost screams but bites her lip to stop the sound.

“Kara, Kara,” she hears Cat calling out from some far-off place. “Turn it off.” She finally comes back to herself and turns off Cat’s device. 

Cat does the same for her and they both sit on either side of the call catching their breath. “What did you think?” Kara asks breathlessly.

“We are definitely doing that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still have any money left over after buying all your presents, considering buying me a coffee on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
> Molly


	22. It started with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Cat and Kara's developing relationship. One kiss on a darkened balcony changes their lives for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is weird because it feels slightly OOC to me. The idea of Kara not talking out everything seems nuts, but it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to put it to paper. Hopefully you like it.  
> Molly

It starts slowly. They kiss for the first time late one night on the balcony outside Cat’s office. They don’t talk about it before or after, it just happens. Cat is leaning against the railing looking out over the city and Kara comes to see if she needs anything else for the night. It’s a Thursday and nearly eight at night. They had a last-minute emergency on the magazine that needs to be finalized tomorrow. It has been a busy evening for both of them, but the crisis was averted and Kara is about to go home.

As soon as she steps onto the balcony, the atmosphere seems to change. They’ve both had an exhausting day and Kara feels herself being pulled into Cat’s orbit. It’s like gravity, her attraction to Cat, inescapable. She doesn’t say a word and instead comes to stand next to Cat at the railing.

Cat smiles when she feels Kara slide into place next to her. Their arms brush and instead of pulling it away like she usually does, Kara keeps hers pressed against Cat’s. It’s been quite a journey watching Kara come into her own. Cat has noticed a shift as of late that happens to coincide with the appearance of a certain hero in their city. She will never tell Kara that she knows, not unless the younger woman brings it up first. Kara has grown bolder since embracing her alter ego and Cat can’t complain. She likes brazen Kara.

They don’t speak. Kara leans on the railing next to Cat and they just coexist. A tension Kara has come to recognize as romantic bubbles between them. It feels like she is free-falling back to Earth. Her heart is racing and every small step forward with Cat feels like it takes all her courage. She loves it.

A light breeze picks up and tousles Cat’s curls. “It’s a beautiful night,” Kara whispers finally breaking the silence between them. Kara is looking off into the distance enjoying the lights and sounds of the city. She hasn’t yet noticed Cat staring at her.

Cat is taking in every detail of Kara’s face. She studies her profile and wonders how anyone falls for her ridiculous disguise. The thought makes her smile. Glasses? Really?

“I couldn’t agree more,” she says back softly to Kara.

Only then does the younger woman notice the staring. She looks back at Cat with a slight blush on her cheeks, but her smile is radiant. Cat thinks stars are envious of the way Kara shines. Kara turns toward Cat facing her and Cat mirrors her posture. They lock eyes and neither of them looks away. Kara feels a streak of daring shoot through her like lightening and she grabs it with both hands.

She steps into Cat’s space and looks for any sign that Cat doesn’t want this. Cat doesn’t even blink. She simply drops her eyes to look at Kara’s mouth essentially giving the younger blonde the green light. She closes the distance and kisses her boss gingerly. It so soft it feels likes it barely there. Cat’s hand finds Kara’s cheek and she holds Kara so tenderly. The younger woman is given a confidence boost with Cat’s touch. She pushes more firmly into Cat and pulls back minutely just to dive right back in for another taste. Neither of them try to deepen the kiss.

Then, it ends as quickly as it began. Cat pulls back from the kiss and smiles sweetly at Kara. Kara looks giddy with excitement, but Cat doesn’t say anything about what just happened. Kara sense that she doesn’t need to say anything either. They both know what just happened, no need to over-analyze the situation now. Instead, Kara turns to face the balcony again and looks out over the city. Cat follows her lead once more. She is elated at the turn of events, but if Kara, miss I-can-ramble-about-nothing-for-two-days, isn’t saying anything, she doesn’t need to either.

“Gorgeous,” Kara says under her breath and neither of them utters a word about it.

Kara feels like she should be freaking out, but the panic never comes. It’s like her and Cat have a secret they share now and never need to speak of. Cat thinks she should say something to Kara. She doesn’t want the younger girl to think this is a passing thing to her, but when Kara doesn’t freak out, she thinks maybe Kara already knows.

They continue to progress without ever talking about it. The following day after work they have another wordless rendezvous. They make their way onto Cat’s balcony after everyone else has long since left the office. No words are needed as they both settle onto the couch that is out there. They tuck in close to one another and just enjoy the company. Cat doesn’t want to talk about what’s going on between them, but she wants to talk to Kara. She doesn’t care what they talk about, anything… everything.

“Talk to me,” she instructs calmly.

Kara doesn’t disappoint. “Alex is in love,” she starts off with something she’s been thinking about a lot lately. Her big sister is in love.

“Your sister?” Kara chuckles at the disbelief in Cat’s voice and nods with a smile. “I don’t believe it. With who?”

“Her name is Maggie.” Cat looks a little surprised, but Kara is impressed that there is a sliver of knowing peeking through.

“How did I not guess that one?” Cat asks and Kara shrugs. “Dammit, I think her relationship with Maxwell Lord threw me off my game. They were always too flirtatious.”

“I don’t think she has told her yet,” Kara continues absentmindedly.

“It can be hard to admit things like that to yourself sometimes.” Her words hang between them. Their meaning clear to both of them. “It’s even harder to form the right words to say them out loud.” She smiles softly at Kara. “She’ll get there.”

They talk for hours. Never about their situation, but about nearly everything else. Cat catches Kara up on Carter and everything that’s been going on with him. Kara tells Cat all about Winn sleeping with Siobhan. Cat shudders with disgust and Kara laughs out loud. They talk about Kara’s growing friendship with Lucy. Eventually, Kara lays her head in Cat’s lap and Cat’s fingers lazily comb through the ends of her half ponytail.

When it gets late, they go their separate ways. They kiss again, but it’s just as chaste as the first time and Cat bids her farewell. An idea hits Cat as she walks Kara walking toward the elevators. She follows her toward the elevator bank and calls out to her as she waits for the elevator to get to their floor.

“Kara,” she calls and Kara looks back at her. “Carter has a debate for school tomorrow against some other school that I can’t remember the name of,” Cat starts.

“Jefferson High,” Kara supplies instantly.

Cat smiles. “Jefferson, exactly.” Her voice takes on a soft tone. The elevator dings as it stops on their floor and Kara holds it open as Cat finishes. “Would you want to come with me to watch?”

The smile Cat gets in return is blinding. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Cat is worried maybe Kara won’t be able to keep her promise. She tells Carter when they talk on the phone that night that Kara is coming to his debate and he is ecstatic. After she hangs up though, she thinks maybe she shouldn’t have told him. What if a Supergirl emergency gets in the way and then Carter is let down? She crosses her fingers and hopes for the best.

Kara doesn’t let her down. In fact, she spends the whole day with Cat and Carter. She goes to the debate in the morning. Treats them to lunch in the afternoon followed by ice cream. Then Carter asks if they can go to the arcade and Cat isn’t sure who’s more excited Carter or Kara. They play every game in the place and when Carter finally runs out of energy Kara comes back with them to the penthouse. She waits while Cat tucks him in and then they get some well-deserved alone time.

They make out on Cat’s couch and Kara thinks she might actually be floating for a few minutes there. They don’t take it any further than kissing, but it is damn good kissing. Kara has never been kissed like this before. Cat doesn’t think she wants anyone else to kiss her ever again. Kara kisses her with absolute love and devotion and she doesn’t think anyone else could kiss her quite as well.

Kara stays till nearly midnight before telling Cat she should probably go. They say goodnight with a few quick kisses at the door and Kara goes home with a grin the size of the sun on her face.

They never once talk about where they are going with things. They have late night make out sessions on Cat’s balcony at the office almost every night that Cat doesn’t have Carter. Kara doesn’t tell Alex what’s happening. Cat doesn’t tell Carter. It’s something for them to share and only them. Kara trusts that when they’re ready they will take things public. She isn’t in any rush. She likes what they’re doing. Having uninterrupted time alone with Cat will always be a good thing in her mind. Cat is on the same page. She is impressed that Kara has enough down time for their little romance. Between being her assistant and Supergirl Kara really must be an alien to also have time to woo her.

Things continue on in much the same fashion for several weeks until Cat thinks she might actually explode. Making out with a beautiful woman every night and not having the chance to go further really is driving her crazy. She doesn’t want to assume that they are just going to go there without talking to Kara about it, but why burst their little bubble when everything is so perfect.

She changes her mind quickly when Kara gets a little bold one night. The younger blonde pushes Cat’s back into the couch on her balcony and straddles her lap. She ravages Cat’s neck leaving noticeable marks in her wake. The things Kara is doing to her have her nearing the edge and Kara hasn’t even touched her yet. Kara’s hips grind down into her own and Cat nearly passes out. They still don’t go any further than kisses that night, but Cat makes a decision after that.

The next morning at work she walks by Kara’s desk and puts a white nondescript envelope down in front of her. She continues into her office like nothing has happened.

Kara watches Cat walk by and when her boss finally sits down and looks up at her she smiles softly. She grins and actually giggles and Cat has to duck her head to hide her own giddy laugh. Kara is ruining her hard ass exterior. Of course, she would fall for the embodiment of sunlight and everything positive in the universe.

After forcing Cat to look at her, Kara focuses her attention on the little white envelope. She picks it up and opens the unsealed top. She pulls out two rectangles of paper. The outside one has a sticky note stuck to it. There is a note in Cat’s handwriting on it.

_I know we haven’t talked about it, but_  
if you’re in as deep as I am, maybe   
you’ll consider joining me?  
-Cat

There is actually a small heart scribbled next to Cat’s loopy sign off and that small detail sends Kara’s heartrate skyrocketing. She pulls the sticky note off revealing two tickets to New York for the upcoming Friday night. She knows Cat has to be in Manhattan for a meeting early on Tuesday. Usually, Cat travels the day before and gets there just in time for the meeting and then leaves right after. Clearly, this time she has other plans.

Kara thinks she is going to pass out. She tries to hide her eagerness as she gets up from her desk and goes into Cat’s office. Cat’s eyes are on her immediately. And although she will never admit it to anyone, Cat’s heart is stuttering in her chest. She has no idea what Kara is going to say. She is pretty sure they are on the same page, but this will answer that question once and for all. 

“Are you kidding?” Kara practically squeals as she skips over to Cat’s desk. Her smile is contagious and Cat’s matches hers in seconds. “Of course, I’ll join you.” She is tempted to sneak behind Cat’s desk for a swift kiss, but the office is far too crowded for even this display let alone actual affection.

Cat has to smother her smile when she remembers they are at work. “Good,” she says curtly. She shoots Kara a quick wink when the girl is standing right in front of her. “We will leave from here after work on Friday and we can go straight to the airport together.”

“Oh Rao! I can’t wait, Cat,” Kara says, her voice sounds hyper. It’s the first time she has called Cat that at work. Cat has to admit that it does something to her to hear it. It feels naughty and secretive to be having this conversation while her other employees are only a glass wall away. Cat sees someone heading for her door over Kara’s shoulder and nods her head in their direction. Kara flips a switch without a second thought. “I will run out and get that right now,” she says hurriedly and turns to go back to her desk. When she sees that it’s James coming into the office, she dodges his gaze. Cat has to stifle another laugh at the sight. She was once so sure that Kara had feelings for James and that she had missed her chance with the other woman. How wrong she was.

Their weekend flies by, but they take advantage of every moment of it. They tear each other apart as soon as the door closes behind them on Friday night. Any idea of taking things slow goes out the window when Cat pins Kara up against the door. They don’t come up for air until both of them have cum a half dozen times. Saturday, they have a lazy morning sleeping in and then taking a marvelous bath.

They manage to put clothes on and get out of the room on Saturday night. They have a romantic dinner at a five-star restaurant and they finally talk. They’ve been sneaking around having little stolen moments with one another for almost two months now. Kara finally tells Cat exactly how she’s been feeling. She wants this and not just as stolen moments anymore. She wants Cat in every way imaginable. Kara words are music to Cat’s ears.

Cat returns the sentiment. She tells Kara how long she has wanted this. How crushed she was when she thought Kara had feelings for James. It explains a lot. Cat was so withdrawn and angry when James first moved to National City. 

Cat asks for clarification about that whole mishap. Kara tells her all about James moving to National City and how he went for her right away. She was never interested in him, but he thought she was. She only ever had eyes for Cat. Turns out Lucy and James were never really broken up, he lied about that. When Lucy showed up a little while later, she told Kara the whole story. Kara told her exactly what James had been up to and they bonded quickly.

Kara asks if and when they can tell their friends and family. She wants to be in Carter’s life and she tells Cat as much. Cat is floored. She knew Kara loved her son, she knew that the first time she ever saw them interact, but this? Wanting to be apart of Carter’s life. Wanting it so much that it’s one of the first questions she asks?

Kara also confesses that she is Supergirl. She does it in the best way – a one-liner.

“I could fly us here faster than that,” she mumbles under her breath as they get off the jet back in National City. She waits for Cat’s reaction only to hear that Cat already knew from the start.

Things speed up after their weekend away. They tell Carter that they are together. He is overjoyed. He asks right away if Kara can move in. They both laugh at him, but Kara is pretty sure they are headed in that direction. They tell Alex and Maggie at the same time. They are both ridiculously supportive and loving. Cat is a little bewildered that this woman is the same woman she once called Agent Scully. Love changes everything. Alex embracing them is monumental.

Cat’s first appearance at a game night is quite a show. Winn is high-strung from the moment Cat walks through the door and nearly passes out the first time they kiss in front of him. Cat gets a sick twisted joy from it, but she will never tell Kara that. She loves to mess with Winn.

Telling Eliza is a little more difficult, but she is just happy that Kara’s happy. After Eliza knows, the only thing left to do is come out to the public. It’s easier than they think. All they have to do is go out to one dinner together in National City and the press are all over it. Cat is an influential figure in the city. Any change in her life draws attention whether she likes it or not. Luckily, attention on her and Kara is exactly what they want. 

Within a week all of National City knows Cat Grant is officially off the market. There are of course the people that judge. Cat fell for her assistant, she couldn’t do any better than that? Cat doesn’t care though. She is happier than she has ever been and a few naysayers aren’t going to change that. Kara is angry at how mean people can be. Instead of celebrating new love, people are wasting energy tearing down their relationship. Cat helps her forget about that with some very well-placed lips though.

Six months after coming out to the world about their relationship they are cuddled up on Cat’s balcony.

“To think this is where it started all those months ago,” Kara says sounding nostalgic and blissful.

“You never did tell me why you decided to kiss me that night.” Cat has always wondered what finally gave Kara the courage to kiss her.

Kara shrugs. “It was like I suddenly couldn’t bare the thought of not kissing you.” She pauses to gather the right words and Cat waits. “I knew that no matter the consequences, I had to do it just once.”

“Well it paid off, huh?” Cat questions as she leans in and kisses Kara sweetly.

“It’s still paying off,” Kara corrects as she deepens the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and reading all these trash stories lol! Kudos and comments give me life. If you are able, consider supporting me on [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!   
> Much Love,  
> Molly


	23. A Torturous Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara try something new that leaves them hot and bothered all day. At the end of the day they can't wait to get their hands on each other.

She shifts in her seat and inhales sharply. She almost forgot about that little friend nuzzled in her asshole. How she could possibly forget about that little silver bullet is beyond her. She readjusts in her seat so it is pushing a little deeply inside her and shudders slightly. She looks up from her desk and Kara is watching her. She should have known better. Those eagle ears definitely heard that hiss of breath a moment ago.

She has no one to blame but herself, this was her idea after all. Last night, after they both came harder than they ever have before, she suggested it. She wanted Kara to use their Ben Wa balls all day at work. She wanted to see Kara get more and more riled up as the day went on. Kara was reluctant at first so Cat sweetened the deal. She would wear their anal plug all day if Kara would use their Ben Wa balls. A little quid pro quo. That way when the end of the day arrived, they would both be primed and begging to be wrecked. Kara agreed eagerly after that.

This morning, Cat spread Kara open wide and slipped both of their black glass Ben Wa balls inside her. Kara then returned the favor and bent Cat over the bed and filled her up with their silver metal anal plug.

They’re only halfway through the day now and Cat is pretty sure she can’t handle much more of this. She has worn their plug before, but never for this long and it’s driving her crazy. Every shift of her body weight, every twist, every bend, _everything_ is making the plug push further into her and turning her on beyond measure. She catches Kara squirming every few minutes though and she’s pretty sure Kara has it just as bad.

Kara is torn between being pissed at Cat for putting her through this and begging her to take her right there in the office. Every time she moves she can feel the balls readjusting inside her. It’s driving her mad with desire. She can’t believe they’ve only made it through half the day. She is ready to tear Cat’s clothes off. She has had these balls inside her for five hours at this point and she can’t take it much longer.

She makes an executive decision for the both of them. She marches into Cat’s office and honestly the heavy steps only make the balls move more. She stops in front of Cat’s desk and has to take a second to collect herself before she speaks.

“I’m going home.”

“Excuse me?” Cat questions.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Kara practically whines. She peeks over her shoulder to make sure no one is watching them and then she sits down at the chair by Cat’s desk. “We can pretend you have a meeting across town and that you want me to go and take notes. No one knows your schedule. They won’t question it.”

“We can’t just leave in the middle of the day,” Cat counters. “We both have things we need to do.”

“Let me put it this way,” Kara starts sounding a little threatening. She stands up and moves around Cat’s desk. She leans over Cat pretending to help her with something on her computer. Her mouth is right next to Cat’s ear and her breath gives Cat goosebumps. “I’m going home and I’m going to fuck myself with our vibrator if you don’t come with me.” Cat visibly shivers at Kara’s words. “But,” she continues in a wicked voice. “If you do come with me right now, I will let you do whatever you want to me. And I’ll do whatever you want to you.”

Cat is nearly drooling. Kara knows exactly how to get to her. Kara stands up straight and walks out from behind Cat’s desk. She plays everything so cool. Cat is so impressed with how much Kara has come into her own since they started dating. She is brazen and sassy. She makes Cat do a double take sometimes with how confident she is. It’s maddening and enticing all at the same time. Kara is completely and entirely perfect for Cat in every way. And she continues to rise to the occasion every day. Exhibit A is Kara coming to stand in front of Cat’s desk again with a shit-eating grin on her face. She knows the effect she has on Cat and she is eating it up.

Cat doesn’t say anything. She just stares at her girl with her jaw dropped. “What do you say Kitty Cat? Are you interested?” Cat still doesn’t answer her and Kara winks before turning around and sauntering out of Cat’s office. Right before she goes out the door she looks at Cat over her shoulder, her hand rested on the door handle. “I’m leaving now, so make your decision.”

She doesn’t wait for an answer and instead goes to her desk, turns her computer off and grabs her purse. She packs up the few things she needs to take with her, her phone, her water bottle and her tablet to finish some work later. She starts to walk away, but as she does Cat is coming out of her office. 

Cat grabs Kara’s arm just above the elbow and physically drags her into the private elevator. They turn around and Winn is staring with a brow raised.

“We have a meeting across town,” Kara says quickly as the doors close.

James walks up to Winn’s desk. “Do they really think we don’t know about them?”

“I don’t know, but if they sneak out of here to have sex again, I think I might need to quit my job.” James chuckles at Winn’s obviously uncomfortable posture.

Cat doesn’t touch Kara in the elevator. She needs to take back some of the control she lost when following Kara out of here. She doesn’t say anything either. The entire time she can feel the butt plug still buried inside her and that’s enough to drive her crazy the entire ride home. Plus, she can see Kara wiggling and squirming the entire way. No doubt it’s because of what’s going on between her own legs. They make it all the way back to her penthouse in silence. 

She flicks the switch for their red sun lamps as soon as they are in the bedroom. She goes to their closet and grabs everything she needs and brings it all out to the bedroom. She hands Kara their strap on with one of their smaller dildos attached.

“Put this on,” she commands.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara immediately starts undressing and puts the strap on around her waist without a second thought. “Where do you want me?” she asks as she tightens the straps.

Cat undresses as well and Kara can see the small ceramic red rose poking out from between her flawless butt cheeks. She cannot wait to play with that little gem later. Cat sets aside the lube for when they will need it and goes to stand next to Kara at the end of the bed. She pushes Kara back slightly so she can stand between her and the bed.

“I want you to eat me out and then…” she trails off and looks Kara up and down. She stares at the pink strap on attached to Kara’s hips. She smacks it playfully. “I want you to fuck senseless with this beauty.”

“Your wish is my command. But first…” She spins Cat around and bends her over the edge of the bed. “I need to see this.” Cat gasps when Kara bends her over. She really has made this girl into a monster. As Kara glides her fingers up Cat’s thighs and tickles over her pussy, she can’t seem to regret making this particular monster.

Kara slides her fingers through the wetness between Cat’s legs. She spreads Cat’s legs apart and makes sure she has a clear view of the plug stuck inside Cat’s puckered hole. She pulls Cat’s cheeks open and hears Cat exhale heavily. She grazes her fingers over the bottom of the plug and Cat sucks in a breath. Then she pushes it into Cat deeper and the older women chokes out a moan. Kara grabs the base and starts to pull it out of Cat slowly. She pulls it until the widest part of the toy is stretching Cat’s hole. She hears Cat’s breath hiss between her teeth and she pushes it slowly back into Cat as her breath exhales. 

She lowers to her knees and starts eating Cat out eagerly. She broadly licks Cat’s entire sex before plunging as far as she can into Cat’s pussy. She repeats the motion a few more times before focusing her attention on Cat’s clit. She can still feel the Ben Wa balls moving around inside her. It’s just adding to the already heady mixture they have going. 

She flicks her tongue across Cat’s clit quickly making sure to rile up the other blonde as much as possible. She wants her dripping before she fucks her with her strap on. She reaches over her head and pulls the plug out of Cat slowly again and she sucks on her clit. She pushes it in deeply and pulls it out again. Cat’s hips buck roughly into the bed and forcibly pull her clit from Kara’s mouth.

She moans loudly. “Kara,” she says breathlessly. Kara sinks the toy back into Cat’s ass and leaves it buried there. “I need you to fuck me with that cock of yours,” she says with a rough voice. “Now.”

Kara doesn’t hesitate. She stands up and picks Cat up off the bed standing her upright as well. “How do you want it?” Cat takes Kara’s hand and brings her to the side of the bed. She pushes her to sit on the edge of the bed. Kara leans back on her hands having a feeling about what Cat is going to do. Sure enough, Cat grabs the lube and lathers up Kara’s member for the both of them. Kara watches her spread the lube down over their pink dildo and she desperately wishes she could feel how good that feels. Cat does a thorough job, coating every inch of their penis in the glistening liquid.

Once she’s done, she gets back to instructing her girl. “Lay in the middle of the bed, head on the pillows.” Kara moves to the right spot and lies down. “Prop your head up somewhat,” Cat says.

Kara adds another pillow behind her back. Cat nods with a wicked smile when Kara is perfectly set up. She crawls onto the bed to join Kara. Kara watches as she moves to straddle her hips. Cat positions herself over the head of the dildo. She still has the plug in her asshole and the thought of how full she is going to be spurs her forward.

“Ready?” Cat has to ask. She always wants to make sure Kara is okay with everything they do. Kara doesn’t answer. Instead, she puts her hands on Cat’s hips and pushes her down slowly on her new appendage. Cat lets herself move down and the dildo enters her with no resistance. Her head falls back and her eyes close. She exhales a heavy breath as she sinks down onto the silicone.

Kara keeps pushes Cat down until she is fully sitting in her lap. “How do you feel?”

“So, so good,” Cat says in breathy tone. She hasn’t opened her eyes. “So full, darling. It’s amazing.”

“Good to keep going?” Kara asks and slides her hands from Cat’s hips to grab her ass gently and then pulls them back.

“Yeah,” Cat starts to lift herself off of Kara and the dildo and Kara lets her. Cat’s hands go to Kara’s chest. She leans forward and cups Kara’s breasts. Kara lets her move up and down the dildo a few times. She watches Cat move up until the pink tip almost slips from inside her. Then the older woman sinks the entire length of the toy back inside herself and Kara can’t decide if she wants to watch Cat’s face or her actions. Cat’s face is pure bliss. Her eyes are still locked shut and her mouth is half open as she fucks herself on Kara’s package. Kara does watch her for a few seconds, but what Cat is doing is hard to look away from. Not to mention the noises coming from Cat’s mouth are filthy. She looks down and watches Cat fucking herself. She can see the dildo disappearing inside her boss and hear the wetness of Cat’s pussy on the toy. 

It’s making her drunk with arousal. Not to forget she is still pretty filled up herself. She can’t take it anymore. She grips Cat’s hips more tightly. Cat’s eyes open with effort and they lock eyes.

“My turn,” Kara says huskily. Cat nods and Kara lifts her off her lap so she is on her knees just over the dildo. Then she goes to town. She holds up Cat’s weight and bucks her hips up into her boss. She picks up her pace and Cat is bouncing with every thrust. Kara gets eagerly and is pounding into Cat quickly. The view only gets better. Now not only are Cat’s eyes closed, but her boobs are bouncing deliciously with Kara’s aggressive rhythm. 

The slapping of Kara’s thighs into Cat’s ass fills the room with raunchy sounds. Kara is fucking Cat into oblivion. Cat can’t even think she is being pounded so nicely. Kara is continually burying the entire shaft into Cat. She can feel the balls moving around inside her with every thrust and it’s driving her wild. The older blonde was already turned on from having the plug in all day and now the feeling of Kara fucking her so well combined with the plug still inside her is just too much. Her breasts are jiggling and her ass is singing. Her pussy starts clenching around the toy attached to Kara’s hips and she knows she is going to cum soon. 

She tightens her grip on Kara’s breast and tries to speak, but it’s interrupted by a moan with a well-timed thrust of Kara’s hips. She manages to open her eyes and watches Kara staring at her. The younger woman’s obvious arousal only pushes her closer to the edge. Kara is breathing heavy watching herself fuck Cat. Her mouth is hanging open and a light sheen of sweat has started to form on her body from the effort. She keeps slamming into Cat as she looks up at Cat’s face. She smiles when she sees Cat looking back at her.

“You close, baby?” she asks without missing a beat. Cat can only nod as her eyes close again. “I’ve got you.” Kara’s hands move. One goes to Cat’s clit and starts rubbing tight circles around the small bead. The other goes to Cat’s ass and grips it harshly. Cat moans loudly. She is so close and everything feels so good. Kara is so deep inside her on every thrust, it feels incredible. Kara’s finger rubbing at her clit is perfectly timed and has her hurtling toward a climax. Her ass is so full and it feels divine. 

All the stimulation has her high with pleasure. She is right on the edge, but she needs just one more thing to push her over it. Kara must sense it. She reaches a little farther back and gets her fingertips onto the base of Cat’s plug. She times it just right and pushes the plug as deep as it will go inside Cat at the same moment that she buries the dildo completely inside Cat.

Cat is done for. She throws her head back and digs her nails into Kara’s breasts. She lets out a loud scream as she shakes violently over top of Kara. She cums hard and the moisture leaking down the shaft of their dildo onto the harness is proof of that. Kara keeps fucking her through the orgasm, but slows down considerably. Cat leans back so she is sit in Kara’s lap again with the dildo fully inside her and shiver with one final aftershock before she collapses down onto Kara’s chest.

“Oh my god!” she breathes. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Kara laughs happily. She wraps her arms around Cat’s back and holds her body tightly against her own.

“Don’t worry, I’ll top it later on tonight,” she mumbles in a cocky voice.

Cat only smiles because she knows Kara is probably right. “But first…” Cat trails off and kisses Kara deeply. “Your turn,” she whispers against Kara’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sunday Smut! Hoped you enjoyed it friends. Got a couple more coming your way. If you want to see anything in particular, doesn't matter what, drop me a comment. I try to do all the prompts people send me so if you have one you wanna see let me know. OR if you really want two days of smut let me know. Two days of fluff? Two days of angst? Anything guys seriously sound off in the comments and I'll try to get a consensus of what everyone wants and make it happen!  
> Thanks for reading as always!  
> Molly


	24. The Boob I mean Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets fed up with Kara hiding her super identity from her. She takes matters into her own hands. She tears Kara's shirt off of her to reveal her super suit. Only Kara has just solar flared and isn't wearing the suit. She gets more than she bargained for in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mlod for the prompt! Hope this is something like you were looking for! Enjoy friends :)  
> Molly

Kara has three secrets that she is keeping from her boss.

  1. She’s Supergirl.



That one is obvious. She can’t tell her boss, the Queen of All Media, that she is none other than the Girl of Steel herself. It would ruin their relationship and probably lead to her being exposed to the world. Cat can’t pass up a story like that.

2\. She has a massive crush on Miss Grant.

Of course, she can’t tell her boss that she’s basically in love with her. She hasn’t even told Alex about her crush; how could she tell Cat? And…

3\. She has a thing for giving up control.

Call it a kink if you will. Kara loves letting someone else have control. She needs to let go somewhere in her life and she has found that giving up control in the bedroom has led to some pretty fruitful results.

Now, her crush on Cat is partly because Cat is the most controlling person she has ever met. Cat makes demands morning, noon, and night. It has actually caused Kara some problems as of late. She gets ridiculously aroused when Cat makes demands of her at work. She finds herself unable to focus with how painfully turned on she gets. She can never get any work done after Cat gives her a stern talking to. She has taken to masturbating in the deserted bathroom two floors down. She cums so hard thinking about Cat control her every move and then she can refocus on work until the next time Cat chews her out.

It’s been so bad that she needs to escape to the bathroom and take care of herself more than once a day sometimes. Cat seems especially testy lately and it is ruining Kara. She doesn’t know what to do, but she needs to get her libido under control as soon as possible.

Cat is pissed at Kara. She knows that Kara is Supergirl. Deep in her bones she knows it to be true and yet Kara tries to keep it hidden from her. She makes up flimsy excuses and then runs off and saves the world. Does Kara really think Cat is that stupid that she can’t put two and two together? Every time Cat sees Supergirl on the news or in person now she just gets angrier at Kara. Why can’t she tell her the truth? She thought they were closer than this. She is on the verge of doing something drastic, she can feel it.

Kara is sitting at her desk trying to figure out the fastest way to get her powers back. Last time she flared she needed some time in the sun and a kick of adrenaline. She can’t really get much more sun than what’s coming through the windows at CatCo. She’s just glad J’onn is covering for her as Supergirl today. She has work for another half hour, but she can tell she is going to have to stay later tonight. Cat is in a mood and she needs to make sure she sticks around and gets done anything Cat needs. As for the adrenaline kick? She has that covered. Cat seems to be giving them to her every time they speak now.

“KIERA!” Speak of the devil. Kara jumps up from her desk and runs into Cat’s office.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” she asks with her notepad at the ready to take down anything Cat needs.

“Are you completely incompetent?” Cat snaps. Kara knows better than to answer that question. She waits to hear what Cat is on about. “I asked you to drop off these layout corrections to the advertising department an hour ago. And hear they are, sitting on my desk still and clearly not in the advertising department.”

“Miss Grant,” Kara tries to defend herself, but Cat cuts her off.

“If you can’t even handle the smallest of tasks, how am I supposed to trust you as my assistant?” Kara feels herself getting turned on with every word Cat yells at her. This isn’t going to be good. “You never at your desk anymore, always running off to handle emergencies. What do I even pay you to do around here? It’s ridiculous.” The wetness between her legs increases. “You are getting on my last nerve Kara.” The grip on her notepad gets tighter. If she still had her usual strength it would be torn to shreds by now. “Enough mistakes. Get back on your game or pack up your desk.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“Get out of my sight,” she commands and Kara has to obey. “Oh, and take these to advertising, you useless…” she trails off mumbling the rest of her insult under her breath. Kara quickly take the layouts from Cat’s hand and rushes out of the office.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” she mutters as she goes through the door. 

Cat knows she is being to harsh. She is just so mad at Kara for hiding her identity and it seems to be seeping into their work relationship. She really does need to get it under control.

Kara puts her notepad back on her desk and then she is on her way to the advertising department. She drops the layouts with the assistant that greets her at the elevator. As soon as the layouts are safely handed off, she is escaping to the empty floor a few down from her usual stop. She rushes into the bathroom that has recently become her best friend in this building. She goes into the first stall and locks the door.

She is so happy that she took off her suit earlier today. It was feeling too tight and knowing that her powers weren’t coming back after the first few hours of the day, she decided to discard it. It definitely makes this endeavor easier. Being braless is a downside, but she didn’t know she’d be taking the suit off when she left for work today. Instead of having to get under her skin-tight blue bodysuit though, she simply plunges her hand into her pants and goes to town. She is soaked through her panties at this point and it’s all Cat’s fault. She gathers some wetness onto the tip of her fingers and starts rubbing her clit quickly. The faster she takes care of this, the faster she can get Cat out of here and have a break for the weekend.

She gasps as her fingers find a rhythm. She has gotten pretty at doing this in record time. She’s been doing it enough lately.

Cat is sitting in her office wondering what the hell is taking Kara so long. All she had to do was ride the elevator to the advertising floor and drop off the layouts. She spins in her chair to face her wall of TVs with a growing suspicion. Sure enough. She grabs her remote and unmutes the screen she is staring at.

_“Supergirl has just arrived on the scene of the fire. She is getting right to it and saving the people trapped inside.”_

Cat tosses the remote back unto her desk with frustration. She swivels back to loko at Kara’s desk with a glare. How dumb does Kara think she is? She disappears to the ‘advertising department’ and then Supergirl just happens to show up at a fire across town? Her anger is rising.

Kara increases her speed. It’s a little more difficult than usual considering she can’t throw some super speed in there today. She makes it work though. She presses down with the perfect amount of pressure and rubs a few more circles around her clit and she is gone. She grips the door of the stall tightly and her knees nearly buckle where she is standing as she climaxes. Her body quivers and shakes. She tries to stay quiet but a small groan escapes her as she exhales. A few aftershocks shoot through her as she clenches around nothing.

Cat watches as Supergirl saves the last few people from inside the burning building and then puts the fire out with some freeze breath. She gives the news cameras a small nod with a cute little salute and then she flies off.

Kara straightens out her clothes and leaves the bathroom. She might actually be able to focus now. The work day is officially done and almost everyone is cleared out for the night. She will stay as long as Cat needs her though. She makes her way back to her desk and notices that the floor is empty. The last few stragglers are just going into the elevator as she comes off it.

Cat turns back to face her office shortly after Supergirl has left the scene of the fire. She stares at Kara’s desk waiting for the inevitable return of her assistant most likely smelling of smoke.

Kara walks through the deserted bull pen and comes back to her desk. As soon as she is Cat’s eyeline, she hears the older woman scoff loudly.

And there she is the not-so-sneaky assistant. Cat is so frustrated and sick of this back and forth with Kara. Time to put an end to this. No one is left on their floor. There won’t come a better time to confront Kara. Cat decides to go for it.

“Kiera!” she shouts to the younger blonde. Kara scurries over and is standing in front of Cat’s desk in seconds. Cat comes out from behind her desk like she is on the prowl. While looking much like her namesake, she circles Kara. The only sound in the room is the TV she forgot to put back on mute. It continues to blather on about Supergirl’s recent rescues and only adds fuel to Cat’s fire. She finally comes to stand directly in front of Kara and she can tell the younger woman is nervous.

“I am sick and tired of this game of cat and mouse, pun intended.” Kara knows better than to laugh. Cat has trained her well enough to know that at least. “I want you to stop hiding from me. I know why you keep sneaking off to the bathroom so much throughout the day.” Kara’s stomach drops out. Cat knows what she has been doing to herself in that bathroom every day. Cat reaches out and grabs the front of Kara’s shirt as she says, “just stop hiding and show me!”

She rips Kara’s shirt open hoping to reveal the super suit beneath her shirt. Instead, all she does is expose Kara’s very naked chest. The buttons on Kara’s shirt scatter around Cat’s office as she comes face to face with Kara’s perky supple breasts. Her jaw drops. This was not the plan. Her ears suddenly pick up the sound of the TV behind her.

“ _Supergirl is having quite a busy evening already. She has just come from the fire on 4 th and is now stopping the bank robbery at National City Bank and Trust. She really is a hero isn’t she?”_

Cat gulps. This is it. The end of her career all because she thought it was a good idea to rip her assistant’s shirt off. She had a good reason, but the execution leaves something to be desired. FUCK. She is going to be sued. Fired and sued. Her reputation will be completely destroyed. What the hell was she thinking?

Kara on the other hand could not be more aroused. Cat is demanding that she undress right now. “Yes, Miss Grant,” she says breathlessly. She can feel the dripping between her legs at being commanded to do something. She continues stripping down before Cat’s eyes as if on autopilot. She pushes her shirt off her own shoulders and lets it slide down off her arms into a pile on the floor. Her hands go to the button on her pants and she undoes it easily. She pulls the zipper down and pushes the pants off her hips. She quickly steps out of her shoes as she does it. She leaves her panties on feeling slightly shy.

Cat watches in complete awe as Kara’s flawless body is slowly put on display for her. When Kara’s shirt split open and her bare boobs were the only thing she found underneath, she was sure Kara would freak. But instead, Kara is obeying her command of showing herself to Cat. She watches the younger blonde push her pants down the entire length of her legs before stepping out of them. She leaves them in a forgotten bundle on the floor and takes a step closer to Cat in nothing but her black panties.

She stares dumbfounded for a few seconds. A blush colors Kara’s cheeks with light pink, but to her credit she doesn’t shy away from Cat’s gaze.

“What are you doing?” Cat has to ask. She wants to know what Kara is thinking.

“Anything you want,” Kara answers without hesitation. Cat looks her up and down and swallows thickly. She did not expect this to happen tonight, but she is going to take full advantage.

“Are you sure?” Consent is still important no matter how willing Kara might seem.

“If you want me, I’ll do anything you ask.”

“This is going to be fun,” Cat murmurs. What should she have Kara do? “Take your panties off.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara immediately takes her panties off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on Cat’s floor.

“Go sit in the center of the couch.” Kara moves to the couch and sits on it like she does every day. If she wasn’t currently butt naked, Cat would say she looks like she is just listening in on one of their floor meetings. “Spread your legs.” Kara leans back slightly and spreads her legs wide open for Cat. Her boss has a beautiful view of Kara’s soaked pussy. She moves to sit on the couch opposite Kara and watches the younger woman with eager eyes. “Touch yourself.”

“Where?” Kara questions softly. Her voice is deeper than Cat has ever heard it. She is getting extremely turned on bossing Kara around this way. Work is never going to be the same again.

“Pretend you’re home alone. Get comfortable, close your eyes and just do what you normally would.” Kara obeys swiftly. She leans back on the couch, settling against the back rest in a more reclined position. She scoots her ass forward to get comfier. She locks eyes with Cat for a second and a small smile graces her lips just as her eyelids fall closed.

She starts slow. Her hands tickle over her stomach and up onto her breasts. She grazes them over her nipples that are already hard as can be. She grabs her right boob roughly but her left hand never stops moving. It tickles back over her torso and then moves higher up her thigh. She skims her fingertips down her thigh until she reaches her destination. Her fingers move through her wet folds circling her entrance teasingly. 

She gets her fingers sufficiently wet and then moves to her clit. She starts circling it slowly working herself up. Cat watches her closely. She wonders what Kara is thinking about. She can tell Kara is definitely imagining something. Kara’s mouth falls open with a breathy moan as she puts more pressure on her clit. The hand on her breast continues to tease at each of her nipples and grabs her boobs aggressively.

“What are you thinking about?” Cat questions.

Kara answers instantly. “I’m imagining you doing this to me.” She speeds up her pace circling her clit and her breathing gets heavier.

“Faster,” Cat instructs. Kara complies moving her fingertip faster around the swollen nub. Cat gets up and Kara hears the movement. Her eyes open and track Cat’s every move. Cat sits down on the coffee table that’s between their two couches. She is right in front of Kara now. She could reach out and touch the younger blonde if she wanted to. “Close your eyes.” Kara’s eyes snap shut.

“Do you like following my instructions, Kara?” Kara fights to keep her eyes closed. She has never heard Cat say her name right. She wants so badly to look at her boss, but she knows she can’t. She nods distractedly. “Why?”

It takes Kara a second to actually form the words. Her brain is so hazed with her oncoming orgasm. “I like giving up control,” she finally manages.

“Faster,” Cat commands and Kara speeds up. “I want you on the edge now.” Kara moans loudly and really focuses her attention on her clit. She works herself up as quickly as she can. Cat can see her legs starting to tense and flex as she gets closer to finishing. “Are you close?”

“Uh, yes,” she moans out the words.

“How close?”

“I’m so close. I’m about to cum.”

“Stop,” Cat says sternly and Kara freezes all her movements. Her eyes flew open and go wide. Cat smirks. This is quite some power she has over Kara. It’s intoxicating. Running a company, choosing what makes it out to the public and what doesn’t, naming National City’s hero, those are all enticing, pleasing even. But having complete control over a young sexy woman that worships her? Now that’s power.

Still completely clothed, Cat moves to kneel between Kara’s spread thighs. Kara watches her with rapt attention. She reaches out with both hands and scratches her nails down Kara’s thighs. Kara hisses in a sharp breath. Her hands drop abruptly to the couch cushion beneath her and she grips it tightly.

“You are not allowed to cum until I say you can.” Kara is speechless. This is everything she has ever wanted. Someone to systematically take her apart by controlling her every move. She even thinks Cat is controlling her thoughts. She can only think about the woman between her legs and no one else. “Do you understand me?” Cat snaps.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara quickly answers. She didn’t realize that she hadn’t done that yet until Cat asked that last question. She was lost in thought for a moment.

Cat moves her fingers to Kara’s center and Kara moans loudly. Her hips buck off the couch into Cat’s touch. “Behave,” Cat chastises her but there is no real bite behind her words. She knows Kara is on the edge and sensitive. She runs her fingers through Kara’s moist folds. She slides them up and down the length of Kara’s opening for a few seconds. “You will answer anything I ask you. Understood?”

Kara nods. Her chest heaves with every breath. Cat smiles wickedly. “How long have you wanted this to happen?” As soon as she finishes asking the question, she plunges two fingers deep into Kara. Kara lifts her back off the couch and gasps. Cat pushes her fingers as deep as she can get them and holds them there. She waits for Kara to get used to them. Kara’s back falls back to the couch. “Kara.” A warning.

“Months,” Kara rushes out. “I have wanted this for months.” Cat starts a slow rhythm with her fingers moving in and out of Kara. Kara bites her lip and her eyes flutter closed.

“Be specific, Kara,” Cat scolds.

“Since the first time you ever said chop, chop.”

“Mmm.” Cat speeds up her thrusts fractionally. “Quite some time then.” Kara answers with a moan. Cat moves her other hand to Kara’s clit and starts circling it slowly. Kara bites her lip and her breath hisses while she does it. “So, why have you been disappearing to the bathroom so often?” she questions. She expects Kara to stutter through some excuse. She expects Kara to slip up. She expects a loophole to present itself so she can catch Kara as the Girl of Steel. None of that happens.

“I’ve been touching myself.” Cat’s fingers stop and Kara whines. She restarts her actions.

“Explain.”

Kara struggles to catch her breath. “You boss me around and it turns me on so much I can barely focus.” Cat curls her fingers, a treat for Kara’s honesty. Kara cuts herself off with a moan. “I have to go take care of myself sometimes just so I can get any real work done.”

“More than once a day?”

“Sometimes,” Kara explains. Cat speeds up her fingers on Kara’s clit. “You are very demanding, Miss Grant.”

“That I am,” Cat says with a distinct taunt in her tone. She stops rubbing Kara’s clit and slows her pace down. Kara whines and bucks her hips in protest. Cat clicks her tongue and Kara’s eyes pop open. Cat shakes her head telling Kara to watch herself. She continues her slow pace, but curls her fingers with every hit. “Do you have any secrets, Kara?”

Kara quirks a brow at the question. Cat is getting playful with her questions. Two can play at that game. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“Yes, but I want to know yours.” She speeds up her pace again. This time she is fucking Kara at a brutal pace. The fingers of her other hand move back to Kara’s clit again. She circles perfectly in time with her thrusts. Kara moans loudly and her eyes are closed again. She looks blissful and on the verge of exploding all at once. Cat is enjoying this power far too much. “Will you tell me all your secrets?”

“I’ll tell you anything you want if you let me cum,” Kara practically screams her answer. Her breathing has picked up speed. Her hands are clenching the couch cushion to the point she thinks she may rip it.

“Are you close?” Kara nods desperately. “How close?”

“Please let me finish, Miss Grant,” she pleads.

“You can finish if you answer my last question,” Cat prefaces her final question with the promise.

“Okay,” Kara replies weakly. She opens her eyes again and locks them with Cat. “What is it?” Cat waits a few seconds. She makes sure Kara is right on the verge of climax. She feels Kara clenching around her fingers and she knows now is the time.

“Are you Supergirl?”

Kara’s eyes bulge comically large. She had no idea that Cat thought she was the hero. Who knew Cat was even paying such close attention to her. She stutters through some half denials and non-confirmations. She tries to think of something to throw Cat off her trail, but the fall into oblivion that is quickly approaching has most of her brain occupied.

“Kara,” Cat says her name so sternly, Kara’s mouth goes dry. “Are. You. Supergirl?” She punctuates every word. Kara stutters again and then suddenly Cat stops all her movements. Her fingers freeze inside Kara and her fingers stop their movements on her clit. Kara whines dramatically. Cat even goes so far as to take away her hand on Kara’s clit and she starts to pull her fingers from inside the younger woman. “Last chance.” Cat raises a threatening brow at Kara’s inaction. “Just a simple yes or no and I will make you cum so hard.”

Kara is desperate. She would do anything to cum right now. “Yes!” she yells it right before Cat pulls out of her completely. “Yes, I’m Supergirl!”

“Good girl,” Cat says sickly-sweet. She buries her fingers back into Kara’s pussy and brings her mouth to Kara’s clit. “Cum, Kara,” she whispers the words into Kara’s sex. Then her tongue is flicking over Kara’s clit once and that is all it takes. 

Kara clenches tightly around Cat’s fingers and her body thrashes against the couch. She half moans, half screams her release. One of her hands dives into Cat’s hair and holds Cat’s mouth to her clit. Her hips buck upward a few times, but Cat handles the movement like a seasoned pro. Cat keeps fucking her through her climax and waits for Kara to come back down from her high. When the last of the aftershocks cease, Cat moves her mouth away and pulls her fingers out of Kara.

“Holy fuck,” Kara says under her breath. “You are devious.”

“Who knew that’s all it would take. You really should be better at keeping that secret.” Kara’s jaw drops at Cat’s words. “Now, chop, chop. It’s my turn, darling.” Kara slips right back into her sub state.

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My alternative title for this one is: The Sex Interrogation  
> One day left. I am leaning toward not doing smut, but if everyone wants smut, let me know in the comments and I will oblige. If you okay with not having smut, still let me know and I will do some romance or angst or both. Comment and let me know friends. If you feel like doing so, check out [my Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/mbufton12)!  
> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Molly


	25. The Long-Awaited 25th Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted fluff, you wanted smut, you wanted angst, some of you wanted handcuffs. Guess what. You got it all. Kara and Cat kiss on the balcony after a long day at the office. Lucy interrupts and Cat pushes Kara away. Kara gets fed up with Cat and takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Happy Summer Christmas in classic Wynonna Earp fashion lol. Here is the much anticipated final installment of my 25 days of SuperCat. Sorry it took so long, but to make up for it, here is 10,000 words of SuperCat. *Posts and runs to hide*

It’s late on a Tuesday night. The bullpen is empty and Cat is on her balcony having two fingers of scotch after a long day. Having your own board try to take you down with your emails is quite a reality check. It really makes clear who you have in your corner. Someone she has always had in her corner through thick and thin is Kara. She is surer of that now than she has ever been before. 

She’s also pretty sure that Kara is Supergirl, but that’s another problem for a different day. Right now, she wants to thank Kara for her loyalty, for always sticking by her, and helping her through any problem.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Kara comes out onto the balcony with something for Cat to sign. She’s been haunted by the idea lately that she and Kara could be something real. The feelings snuck up on her, but now that she has embraced that she is completely and unequivocally in love with Kara, it’s all she can think about.

She knows it’s foolish. That nothing can come of it. She is 24 years older than Kara. Kara is her employee. Nothing can come of it.

But as Kara walks out onto the balcony looking beautiful as ever having just saved Cat’s job, Cat can’t seem to remember any of those reasons.

“Oh Kiera,” she says teasingly. Kara smiles and ducks away from Cat’s all-knowing eyes. “Another week, another crisis averted thanks to you.” Kara hums happily in the affirmative. She sets a document down in front of Cat that the older woman signs. “My secret weapon. My guardian angel.” She watches Kara as she hands back the document. Her assistant is blushing profusely. It’s endearing and maddening all at once. She could probably sweep her feelings under the rug if it weren’t for Kara being so receptive to her flirting. It almost makes her think `she stands a chance with the younger girl.

“It was nothing,” Kara says under her breath as she turns away to go back inside. She catches Kara’s arm at the elbow and forces her to stop gently.

“Don’t be so coy,” Cat chastises playfully. Kara turns around to face her fully and Cat takes the document from her hand. She drops it onto the outside coffee table uncaringly. “You saved the day. It was your idea to look into Dirk and it paid off.” Cat steps closer into Kara. She lets her hand fall from Kara’s arm. She wants Kara to know that nothing is being forced here. If she wants to leave, she can. Kara doesn’t make eye contact with Cat. Not until she is speaking again. “I need a proper way to thank you.”

Kara’s eyes widen marginally when a smirk takes over Cat’s face. “Yeah? And what’s that?” Cat is surprised when Kara’s voice comes out confidently flirtatious. She didn’t think Kara had it in her. She takes it as a good sign.

“This,” she says while moving into Kara completely. She kisses her soundly and with intention, pressing their bodies together. Her hands move to Kara’s body, one on her hip and the other to the back of Kara’s head. Kara seems surprised, but then she is kissing Cat back fervently. Their lips push and pull against one another and Cat can’t think of a single reason why she was not supposed to be doing this.

Kara’s hands move to her body and things instantly heat up. “Cat,” Kara breathes between kisses. Their tongues dive into the mix and Kara whimpers softly. Time for her real reward.

“Kara,” Cat moans and Kara freezes. She pulls back from the kiss and stares at Cat with a timid smile. Cat smirks at her. “Did you really think I didn’t know your name?”

Kara doesn’t answer. Instead, she kisses Cat all the more aggressively. She pins Cat to the balcony railing and her kisses are devastatingly good. Cat is ridiculously aroused. She is consumed by Kara. Her thoughts are an endless chant of Kara, Kara, Kara. Her heart pounds to the beat of Kara’s name. She may never recover.

Kara sinks her teeth into Cat’s lip and Cat groans roughly. They are both getting a little carried away, especially since they are still at the office. Cat doesn’t register the footsteps until it’s too late.

“Cat,” Lucy calls out as she walks out onto the balcony. When she sees what is happening, she stops dead in her tracks. “Oh, oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She holds up the documents in her hand to block her view of the two women. Cat and Kara jump apart at the interruption. Lucy clears her throat. “I am so sorry,” she slowly lowers the documents peeking out at the two women. She sees them readjusting themselves and looking appropriately embarrassed. “I just need to talk to Cat about something.”

Cat is the first one to compose herself. Kara is still a blushing mess. “It’s quite alright, Lucy.” The last few minutes catch up with her and she realizes that she was just kissing Kara. Not just kissing her, full on making out with her. If Lucy hadn’t come out and interrupted them, who knows what might have happened. She can’t believe she let this happen. 

She looks up at Kara. She is breathtaking. Her cheeks flushed, chest heaving, lips kiss-bruised, and eyes dark. Cat has never seen Kara quite like this. She has seen her angry to the point of screaming, sad to the point of tears, and happy to the point of blinding smiles. But turned on. Never. It doesn’t matter though. Cat tears her eyes away from Kara to look back at Lucy. Her resolve solidifies as she utters her next words with terrifying coldness.

“There’s nothing to interrupt. Kara was just leaving.” She shoots her eyes back to Kara.

“What?” Kara asks weakly. She shakes her head to clear her lusty haze and stares at Cat with confusion and hurt coloring her features. “You can’t be…”

Cat cuts her off. “Kara was just leaving,” her voice is cutting. Kara’s face hardens, but Cat can see the sadness in her eyes. It kills her a little bit.

Kara leaves. Cat’s heart breaks, but she hides it well as she talks to Lucy and offers her a job at CatCo.

***

A week later, Clayton Conner asks Cat on a date. He’s a hot shot tech billionaire from England who is worth almost as much money as Cat. He is an ass and completely self-absorbed, but Cat agrees to the date without a second thought. She needs to distance herself from Kara and that kiss that still haunts her every thought.

Kara doesn’t take the news well of course. She finds out about the date almost immediately. Clayton leaves Cat’s office and Kara just knows right away. She storms in there like a crazy jealous ex and asks Cat where the date is going to be and if she needs to make any arrangements for them. Cat feels her anger like a gut punch. She doesn’t want to hurt Kara. In fact, quite the contrary. She is trying to protect Kara from the train wreck that is her romantic life.

She knows that she will only hurt Kara in the end. Even if she knows now that this is what they both want, it can’t be done. Kara needs to find someone her own age who doesn’t have a laundry list of baggage to carry with her.

Cat tells Kara she won’t be needing any help with her dating life and dismisses the younger blonde back to her desk. She can’t let Kara think she has a chance. It’s cruel, but for the right reasons.

She dates Clayton for a month and it flies by. They see each other frequently and she enjoys practically none of it. He really is an ass. He is so completely full of himself and inflates his own worth to everyone. Yes, he’s smart, but he also has a team of geniuses working for him round the clock looking for new inventions and ways to make humans’ lives more technical. He is handsome, but he isn’t anything special. Kara is far more beautiful both inside and out than he could ever be. He’s well dressed, but simply because he has the money and personal shoppers to make him so.

The only real thing he has going for him is that he’s a good fuck. Not the best Cat has ever had, that honor still lies with John Stamos, but he is decent. He listens and gives Cat what she wants in the bedroom. Other than that, he is a real shit person. Cat puts up with it though.

As long as she is dating Clayton, Kara will think there is no possible future for them. And maybe, just maybe, her assistant will move on. It doesn’t seem likely, but she is willing to keep trying.

Kara seems to forget that Cat is dating Clayton most of the time. She acts as if nothing has changed. Flirting with Cat when they have a moment alone. Working closely with Cat on most issues of CatCo. Even sharing dinner with her boss on a few occasions. But as soon as Clayton is mentioned or comes to see Cat at work, Kara’s attitude completely shifts. She is cold and distant and sometimes seems like she is going to kill Cat. It’s refreshing to see a little brooding from the usual ray of sunshine. Or at least Cat tries to convince herself that it’s refreshing.

The tabloids are calling her relationship with Clayton a whirlwind romance. Everyone seems to think the couple is madly in love. Cat sells it and so does Clayton, but Cat thinks that he might know it’s not as real as the gossip rags make it out to be. They never talk about feelings. They talk about business and Clayton’s standing in the tech world, but never feelings.

Clayton even asks her why she is dating him at one point. Cat laughs and says it’s good for business. He doesn’t seem to disagree, because two months after their courtship starts, Clayton proposes to her. He does it in classic rich white guy fashion and goes big. They are at a National City Lakehawks game and he takes her to center court during halftime. There is a whole mess of pomp and circumstance and then he gets down on one knee and presents Cat with a huge diamond ring.

The crowd waits on bated breath for a few seconds before Cat finally says yes. Then the stadium erupts with excitement. He pulls her into a tight embrace and spins her around. Then he sets her down and bestows the giant ring onto her finger. The one and only thought going through Cat’s head from the moment Clayton started to kneel—how is she going to tell Kara.

Turns out she doesn’t have to. The next morning when she goes into CatCo, Kara is waiting at her desk with Cat’s normal Noonan’s order. Something is off though. Kara is stoic and angry looking. Her face is set in what can only be described as resting bitch face. Cat didn’t think she even had that setting. Shit. She’s fucked up.

Kara doesn’t say a word. It’s obvious she knows though. She stares at Cat’s ring during most of their interactions. It feels like a rock is sitting heavy in the bottom of her stomach. Disappointing Kara is probably the hardest thing she has ever done. It’s like kicking a puppy. Who wants to hurt a puppy?

Kara withdraws from their friendship. She no longer works closely with Cat on anything. She never stays late to help out with anything and refuses to ever have dinner with Cat anymore. She even goes so far as to ask Cat if she will ever be promoted off the assistant desk. It’s bold, but Cat knows she is only doing it from a place of heartbreak. Cat agrees to keep her eye out for a suitable position Kara can move into. Cat knew this day would come, but she never thought it would happen while they were fighting.

A month goes by like nothing and the wedding planning is moving quickly. They set the date for six months from when Clayton proposed. Luckily after a rather productive chat with Clayton, Cat knows now that he isn’t very invested in their love either. He is treating it more like a business arrangement. Cat likes his style. He admits that he thinks they are better as friends, but likes the idea of what they can accomplish as partners. Cat agrees. Without the distractions of dating or being pressured to date, she can focus on more important endeavors and so can Clayton. They agree that they will act like a couple still and even have sex when they want, but they both understand what’s going on.

It gives Cat a little piece of mind. She doesn’t feel as trapped as she did when he proposed. And maybe just maybe she can fix her friendship with Kara without the threat of romance hanging over them once the marriage happens.

That theory is proven wrong pretty quickly. It’s late on a Friday when things get crazy. Kara is staying late for the first time since Cat got engaged. They are working on finishing up the advertisement lineup. The floor is completely emptied out. People tend to scurry out the door right at five on Fridays. Cat is surprised Kara didn’t do the same thing. Maybe she can get their friendship back after all.

Kara even orders them dinner and goes to get it from the delivery boy down in the lobby. Cat gets them utensils and plates from the bar in her office. She refuses to eat out of takeout containers, even if it’s only Kara who is going to see it. She settles back at the coffee table setting a place for both herself and Kara.

Kara comes back with the food in hand and a glint of something mischievous in her eye. Cat brushes off the feeling as her assistant starts to set up their meals on plates. The food is served and Kara clears the containers. Then in a flash Kara is sitting beside Cat. The older blonde notices the use of Kara’s superspeed, but pretends she didn’t see a thing. She goes to eat her food and that’s when she realizes her left wrist is handcuffed to the leg of the coffee table.

It takes her a second to really put it together that Kara is literally handcuffing her to the coffee table in her office. “Kara,” she says with confusion in her voice. She looks up at Kara with a warning in her eye and the younger blonde has the audacity to eat her food nonchalantly.

“Hmm?” she hums through her mouthful.

“What the hell are you doing?” Cat snaps the question. She has to sit awkwardly on the edge of the couch to keep her wrist close enough to the table. She turns as much as she can to face Kara next to her.

“Oh yeah, that,” Kara says pointing her fork at the cuffs on Cat’s arm. She swallows and places the food back on the table casually. She leans in closer to Cat with an air of anger and control about her. “I’m talking some sense into you,” she says in a low tone. If she weren’t so annoyed right now, Cat might find it arousing.

“Oh, is that what you’re doing?” Cat snaps the question and the anger in her eyes flares. “I thought you were getting yourself fired.”

“I might be doing that too,” Kara doesn’t miss a beat. She snaps her response defiantly and Cat is starting to get a little impressed with her brazen attitude despite her better judgement. “But it will be worth it if I can finally get you to come to your senses.” She picks up her food and goes back to eating like nothing is happening. 

Cat watches her completely at a loss for what she should do. Kara has clearly planned this and thought it through. She isn’t even scared of losing her job. The silence persists for several moments while Cat tries to figure out what to say. She settles for getting it over with.

“Okay,” she starts sounding much more in control of her emotions now. Kara seems to notice and stops eating. She focuses her attention back on Cat. “Let’s hear your foolproof plan to ‘talk some sense into me’ as you put it.” Kara doesn’t say anything for a moment and even though Cat knows damn well what Kara is referring to, she can’t help but to goad the younger girl into a confrontation. “What is this even regarding?”

“You know what this is regarding Catherine.” She stands up and starts toward the bar. Cat has never once seen Kara drink, but she hasn’t ever seen her quite like this before. There is a first time for everything. For instance, Kara calling her Catherine. That is most certainly a first, one that Cat could very well get used to. “You know that I’m talking about your new-found love, Clayton Conner.”

She stops at Cat’s bar and pours two glasses of scotch. One much smaller than the other. She carries the small glasses back with her to the coffee table. She sets one down within Cat’s reach. A crisp clink of the glass hitting the surface of the table is the only sound for a moment. Cat stares up at her assistant with a completely new sense of who this mysterious woman really is. 

When she found out that Kara was Supergirl, it took some mental adjusting. Of course, it’s possible, but reconciling her ray of sunshine clumsy assistant with the no-nonsense superhero that flies around her city was quite an adjustment. Looking at Kara now, that juxtaposition doesn’t seem so farfetched. She is so in control of everything going on around them. She has no fear, no regrets, just control and decisiveness. It’s hot.

Shit.

“What about Clayton?” Cat decides playing dumb is the best option. She knows Kara is trying to talk about their quick courtship turned engagement. She wants to see what happens when she plays a little hard to get with this version of her assistant turned superhero.

“Where do I even begin?” Kara asks rhetorically as she moves around the coffee table to the far side of the couch. She sits down less-than-gracefully, and downs her entire glass of scotch in one go. 

Cat wonders distantly if Kara has ever had scotch before. She watches her faces form a grimace. It’s doubtful. Kara sets her glass down on the coffee table as Cat picks her up. She sips it to show Kara the right way to do things. Kara rolls her eyes. She actually rolls her eyes at Cat and scoffs quietly under her breath. This is oddly exhilarating while still being infuriating.

“You don’t love him.” It’s a statement. Kara doesn’t hesitate to get right to the heart of her argument.

Cat continues her original plan. “Yes, I do.”

Kara scoffs again. This time she doesn’t bother to hide it under her breath. “Sure, you do.”

“Why else would I be marrying him if I didn’t?”

Kara ignores the question. “Is he even good with Carter?”

The new plan of attack catches Cat off guard. Honesty comes out of her before she can stop it. “He doesn’t spend much time with Carter.”

Kara looks happy to be making some headway with her captive. She stands up and moves to her desk outside of Cat’s office. She pulls a flask from her bag and returns to her original spot. She unscrews the top and pours a soft pink colored liquid into the glass that once held her scotch.

“What my hundred-dollar scotch isn’t good enough for you?” Cat asks teasingly. She sips from her own glass as she watches Kara closely. She isn’t quite sure what the hell Kara is drinking. She is so curious, but she’s not the one asking questions here so she holds her tongue before asking more.

“It doesn’t do the trick for me.” Kara puts the lid back on her flask and sets it down on the table. She picks up her glass once more and sips a small amount from it. “So, he isn’t good with Carter, but you are still willing to let him be Carter’s stepfather?” She gets the conversation right back on track.

“He won’t be spending that much time with him don’t worry.” She knows that Kara is only worried about Carter. He doesn’t do well with new people being close to him, but this won’t be an issue. He isn’t going to be getting that close to Clayton.

“How is that even possible? You are about to marry the guy. He will live with you and Carter. He is going to be there all the time. How would it be possible for him not to see Carter?” Her voice gets angrier and louder the longer she talks. She is working herself up. She cuts off her rant and takes another sip from her glass. 

Cat is about to answer all of her questions as honestly as she can when Kara’s face shifts. She lowers her glass and looks as if she is listening to something far off. Cat wonders how true that statement might be when the younger blonde puts down her glass and heads off toward the elevator bay. She goes at a walking pace and when she gets about halfway there, Cat hears the ding of the elevator reaching their floor. Kara is really letting her powers show tonight and Cat isn’t sure how to interpret the sudden change from complete secrecy to utter disregard for whether or not she knows.

Cat can hear muffled voices rising over the silence of the empty bullpen. Then she hears the elevator ding again. A few seconds later, Kara is walking back to her office looking calm and collected once more.

“What was that?” Cat asks as soon as she walks through the glass door.

“Harold was here to clean the floor, but I sent him away.”

“Harold?”

“The night custodian?” Kara says it like a question, but it feels more like she is saying ‘duh’ than anything else. “He has worked here for fifteen years.”

“Do you know everyone that works here?”

Kara rolls her eyes and picks up her glass once more. “Well someone has to,” she mutters into her glass, but it is loud enough for Cat to hear clearly.

She really does have to give Kara some credit. She is being ballsier than Cat has ever seen her. Cat thinks she might actually have no fucks left to give tonight. It’s invigorating to witness.

“Right. Well some of us are busy running the biggest media company in National City. There isn’t much time left for learning the name of every one of my 3,300 employees.” As she says it, she realizes that Kara probably does know every single name of every person that works here. She also realizes that Kara is the best assistant she has ever had as well as being Supergirl in her down time. Kara is far too good a person for her to even say her name let alone to pretend not to know her name at all.

Kara doesn’t let it slide like Cat hoped she would. “You don’t even say my name right and I’ve been your personal assistant for over two years now.” It lands like the insult it’s meant to be. It brings Cat back to the moment they kissed on her balcony what feels like a lifetime ago. They stare at one another for several heated seconds before Cat finally finds her voice again.

“You know that’s not true, Kara,” she whispers weakly. She doesn’t expect to stop anything that is happening. Kara is far to fired up to let something so small sway her again. Cat thinks it might help somewhat though to stop fighting what’s happening. Maybe honesty will get her out of this faster than anger and half-assed answers.

Kara doesn’t miss a beat. “Do you even spend that much time with Clayton?” She starts pacing in front of Cat’s office door. She is getting restless, Cat can tell. “I have access to your schedules. You hardly ever see him.” Cat is about to answer, but Kara steams on. “Do you talk on the phone when you aren’t together? Do you text him little heart emojis before business meetings? Does he call you before bed?” She stops pacing and turns to face her boss still handcuffed to the table with a scotch in her free hand.

“We see each other enough.” Is all Cat gives her. It’s not a lie. She sees Clayton plenty. She doesn’t want to talk to him every day, let alone see him every day.

Her answer makes Kara start pacing again. She starts to walk around the entire office though. She circles the room like an animal trying to trap her prey. She doesn’t talk for a long time. Cat wonders if she’s starting to lose steam. Cat isn’t ceding any ground to her. Maybe she is close to abandoning this fool’s errand. Cat starts to think about what she is going to do about this whole impromptu hostage situation. She doesn’t want to punish Kara for this, but she clearly can’t let it slide without any repercussions.

Minutes crawl by as they both think about their plans of action. Cat trying to plan an appropriate consequence for her detainment and Kara trying to come at her interrogation from another angle.

Kara’s phone ringing loudly out in the silence of the office makes them both jump. Kara quickly walks over to where her phone is sitting on the coffee table. As she picks it up, Cat can see that it’s her sister calling. A goofy picture of Alex prominently fills the screen with her name scribbled across the top of it. Cat smiles.

Kara answers the call and brings the phone to her ear. “Alex?” she asks as she turns away from Cat’s watchful eyes. Cat would give anything to be able to hear both sides of this conversation. She wonders if Alex has any idea what her adorkable younger sister is up to.

“What do you mean you’re here?” That piques Cat’s interest. The trusty federal agent is going to catch her crafty sister in the act. She isn’t sure if she wants that to happen or not.

“No, no, no,” Kara rushes out the words as her free hand comes up to her forehead. “You should not come up here.” She turns to look at Cat and the first hint of panic floods her eyes. Cat just stares at her with an unreadable expression.

Kara looks like she is listening intently for several seconds. “Fine,” she finally gets a word in edgewise. “You know how to get to her office.” She hangs up the call and tosses her phone onto the couch where she was once sitting. Their food has been forgotten and Cat looks at it wishing she had eaten it when Kara first brought it up. “Looks like we are getting an unexpected guest tonight.” Kara’s voice is a mix between bitterly annoyed and on the verge of laughter. She might really be losing it this time.

Kara sits down on the arm of the couch across from Cat and they wait in silence for the ding of the elevator. Cat is surprised when it comes from her private lift instead of the bay at the other side of the bullpen. Anger twists her face and Kara looks at her with a rueful smile.

“She’s a federal agent, she pretty much does what she wants.” She gets up and exits the office. Alex struts off Cat’s private elevator with an air of superiority that rivals Cat’s own. Cat’s impressed. She is even dressed like a normal person for once and she looks undeniably hot with that swagger. Cat doesn’t remember ever seeing Alex quite so comfortable with herself. She absently runs through all their previous interactions as Kara heads her off by Winn’s desk.

They start to talk and Cat can tell Alex is a little surprised to see her handcuffed inside her own office, but not completely surprised. It makes her wonder how long Kara has been planning this. If she mentioned it to her sister more than once then there is no way Cat is getting out of this easily.

They seem to argue quietly for a few minutes. Kara is talking with her hands and gesturing madly around to the building and Cat and her desk. Alex seems unimpressed with her sister’s words. She argues back with just as much enthusiasm. Cat watches with rapt attention. Alex takes a step toward Cat’s office and Cat sits up a little straighter. Kara reaches out and pulls Alex to face her again. She makes one final argument that makes her older sister’s shoulders sag.

And just like that Alex is leaving. Cat is totally dumbfounded. What could Kara have possibly said to her to make this seem like a good idea? Cat watches her walk back to her private elevator with wide eyes. The doors open and Alex steps inside.

“Just be careful, Kar,” Cat hears her call back to her younger sister. Kara gives her a military salute and despite being held hostage, Cat laughs at the action. “Good luck, Ms. Grant!” Alex yells as the doors of the elevator close.

What the actual fuck?

Cat shouldn’t be surprised. Kara never lets anything go if she thinks she can fix or change the circumstances. Kara comes strutting back into the office looking accomplished.

“What did you say to her?” Cat questions.

“That isn’t important.” She sees that Cat’s scotch is gone. “Do you want a refill?” Cat stares back at her defiantly. “Fine, no refill.” She moves to the couch across from Cat and plants herself directly in front of her boss. “Back to business.”

Cat finally speaks. “What do you plan to accomplish with all of this?” she snaps as she pulls against her cuffs to emphasize them.

“I want you to admit that you don’t love Clayton Conner,” Kara explains without hesitation. “I want you to tell me to my face that you don’t actually want to be with him. That this is all some sick joke.”

Cat is starting to lose patience with this. Kara may be more in control than Cat has ever seen her, she may even be turning Cat on with her control, but that doesn’t mean that this isn’t crazy.

“Why do you care, Kara?” She questions angrily. That seems to set a fire under Kara. Anger blazes in her blue eyes and Cat knows she has fucked up.

“Are you kidding me, Cat?” She stands up and Cat finally sees Supergirl coming to the surface completely. “Why do I care?” Her fists clench and her voice booms. Cat instinctively leans back from her. “I care because you are making a huge mistake for you and for Carter.” Her knuckles turn white with the pressure of her fists. Then something seems to snap and tears fill her eyes. Cat watches as Kara’s entire resolve crumbles to defeat. Her fists soften and she brings her hands to her forehead. She takes a shaky breath as they run down her face. “Do you even really love him, honestly?” she asks in a broken whisper.

Cat decides Kara might deserve the truth after all this time. “No,” she whispers back just as weakly. Kara hears her plain as day. Kara’s hands fall to her sides limply and she sighs half in relief and half in defeat. “No, Kara, I don’t really love him.”

Kara seems more shocked than anything to finally be getting the truth. “Then why?” she asks. Her voice is rough and shaky. Cat has never quite seen her like this. She is getting to experience all kinds of new versions of Kara tonight. “Why are you marrying him if you don’t love him? Why date him at all? Why let it get this far?” She looks a little lost. Cat finally gives in completely. There is no point in hiding anymore, she realizes that now.

“It seemed easier,” she admits sheepishly. A blush that she can’t seem to fight takes over her cheeks. How is she letting this get to her so much? She knows deep down why she’s blushing. She is about to admit something to Kara that she has trouble even letting herself feel. Kara starts to move closer to her and really that’s the last thing she needs. Kara circles the coffee table and comes to sit on the same couch as her again.

“Clayton seemed like a safe person to invest in,” she admits quietly. She can’t even look at Kara while she says it. “He doesn’t love me either, but we make good partners.” She finally chances a look at Kara and she isn’t surprised to see confusion on the younger woman’s face. “In business,” she clarifies. Kara looks less confused, but still perturbed. She ducks away as she admits a bigger part of why she is going along with this charade. “And there is the added bonus of the press leaving us alone if they think we are happily married.”

“Seriously?”

Cat swallows hard. “Not just the press either. Being married will keep me in line.” Cat keeps her attention busy with moving the handcuffs to rub her tiring wrist. “Can’t pursue any,” she pauses and takes a breath before meeting Kara’s gaze once more. “Inappropriate endeavors if I’m a married woman.”

Kara looks like the words actually physically wound her. Cat feels her pain like a gut punch. She has never been good at hurting Kara.

“So,” Kara starts and the anger and determination is back in her voice full force. “Is that what you’re calling kissing me on your balcony? An inappropriate endeavor?”

And there it is.

The entire reason Cat did everything she has done. The entire reason Kara is pulling this foolish ploy right now. The kiss. Cat can’t even deny it. She didn’t expect Kara to put it so bluntly, but this version of Kara is playing fast and loose with her expectations.

“Yes.” She leaves no room for misunderstanding. Her voice is clear and crisp and she means what she is saying. Kara scoffs and finally breaks the eye contact that Cat was sure was going to kill her. Cat doesn’t stop. “Of course, that was an inappropriate endeavor, Kara.” Anger is quickly replacing any other feeling Cat is having. How can Kara not understand what she is saying. They can’t be together. It’s just not possible. “You are my assistant. I am your boss. I am in a position of power over you that makes anything between us inappropriate. Not to mention that you are 24 years younger than me.”

Kara starts yelling back as Cat is still talking. “You being in a position of power doesn’t change anything. If I didn’t want this, I would tell you. Don’t even try to say that my age is a factor. Even if I am younger than you, I can still make my own decisions.”

Cat continues arguing her points. “And falling in love with a superhero isn’t exactly a good idea. Even if half the city is in love with you too.”

“I may be younger than you but I know what I want…” Kara cuts herself off when Cat’s words sink into her consciousness. “What did you just say?”

Cat looks up at her and rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on, you had to know that I knew about the whole Supergirl thing.” She picks up her scotch. “You haven’t exactly been subtle with your powers tonight.” Cat looks up and Kara is on her knees next to her. Kneeling on the floor like she is begging for Cat. Her hands rest on the couch trying to get close to Cat in any way.

“Not that,” her voice is so quiet, Cat almost doesn’t hear her. The vulnerability of Kara kneeling before her sends a shiver through Cat’s spine. She puts her glass down clumsily onto the table and turns her body slightly to open up to Kara. “I know you know I’m Supergirl. That doesn’t matter.” She swallows and her eyes brim with tears. Cat reaches out to her on instinct. Her free hand going to Kara’s on the couch. Her fingers touch Kara’s skin for the first time in what feels like years and it’s thrilling. Kara’s eyes follow the movement. She takes Cat’s hand in both of her own and holds it tightly. “Did you say you’re falling in love with me?”

She did say that didn’t she. Curse Kara and her persuasive ways. She tries to backtrack. “I didn’t… I meant…” she stutters through trying to come up with something so Kara will stop looking at her like she is solving world hunger.

Kara doesn’t let her get away with it. “Cat,” she cuts off the rambling coming from her boss. Cat swallows thickly, but she stares back at her assistant without blinking. If she is going down, it will be with dignity. Kara looks cautious, but she pushes through. “Do you love me?”

Cat actually clicks her tongue at Kara. Anything to maintain some sort of normalcy between them as she admits her earth-shattering feelings for the first time. She pulls her hand free from Kara’s and brings it gently to Kara’s cheek. Her thumb strokes the soft but impenetrable skin beneath it. Kara’s eyes fall closed but only for a moment. She clearly doesn’t want to miss what Cat is going to say.

“Of course, I love you, you dummy.” The words feel easier to say than she thought they would. It’s like finally taking a breath after being underwater for so long. She laughs at the feeling of relief that floods her. “I have been in love with you for so long.”

The smile that splits Kara’s face is nothing less than divine. She laughs happily with tears still in her eyes and Cat doesn’t think she has ever looked more beautiful. “Cat,” she whispers weakly. She rises up from sitting back on her heels and kisses Cat. 

It’s life-changing.

Cat’s hand stays firmly planted on Kara’s cheek and Kara’s hands find Cat’s face instantly. The kiss is chaste but powerful. Cat wonders what the hell she was thinking waiting this long to give in. Her feelings for Kara were never going to go away, just like Kara herself.

She tries to lift her other hand to Kara’s face when she is rudely reminded that it is still handcuffed to the table next to them.

The sound of the cuff clanking against the metal table pulls them both back from their kiss. Kara bursts out laughing at Cat’s frustrated face. Cat can’t help but laugh with her.

“I’m so glad you’re finding this so funny,” she tries to reprimand, but the laughter in her voice gives her away. “Do you think you could help me out with this?” she askes teasingly as she pulls on the cuffs to emphasize her point.

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Kara reassures. She reaches out and pulls apart the cuffs from Cat’s wrist, breaking them like they were toothpicks.

Cat is more than a little impressed with the show of strength. As soon as her hand is free, she goes back to kissing Kara with even more force. Both her hands come to Kara’s face and she deepens the kiss instantly. She pulls Kara into her and their tongues join into the mix. Suddenly, Kara is gone for a moment and then Cat is lying on her back on her couch and Kara is moving over top of her. Kara leans in and they are about to kiss when Kara looks perplexed. Cat smiles sweetly.

“What is it?” she asks softly. She tucks a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear and strokes her cheek adoringly. She feels so at ease now that she has finally given in to her feelings for this beautiful woman.

“Actually, there’s a couple of things.” Cat gives her a look to get her to continue. “The first thing is strictly for my own need to clarify.” Cat nods her understanding and Kara continues. “You know that my pod got stuck on the way here and we would have been exactly the same age if that hadn’t happened.”

Cat is completely caught off guard by this new information. She knew that Supergirl was older than Superman when they lived on Krypton, but she didn’t realize how long she was stranded in that timeless void. She is too shocked. She doesn’t even have time to come up with a response before Kara is moving on to her next point.

“And the other thing…” she trails off looking nervous and unsure how to phrase what else she wants to say. Cat waits patiently not wanting to distract her. “What does this mean?” she asks gesturing between them as she does. Cat quirks a brow at the question. Kara tries to clarify. “You love me.” Cat smiles and nods. “I love you, too.” Cat didn’t even realize that Kara hadn’t said it back yet. She knew. Deep down she thinks she always knew, but it’s always nice to hear it. She leans up and kisses Kara briefly as a thank you.

Kara stumbles to get back on track. “You don’t love Clayton.” It’s a statement, not a question. Cat shakes her head. “Does this change anything for you?”

“It changes everything,” Cat answers immediately. She pulls her hands into view and takes off the engagement ring from Clayton. She sets it down on the coffee table and looks back up at Kara. “If you’re in, I’m in.”

Kara doesn’t say anything. Instead she kisses Cat again. The confirmation she didn’t voice is evident in every press of her lips against Cat’s.

Cat doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss the first chance she gets. Her hands persistently pull Kara closer. Their bodies form together more perfectly than Cat ever could have imagined. She feels like she might be melting under Kara’s gentle touches. The younger woman is thorough in all of her actions and the outcome is devastatingly good. Cat thinks she might come undone without Kara even touching her where she needs it most. 

Their tongues dance together and soft moans leave them both. Hums of approval and encouragement as Kara’s hands get more adventurous. Cat can tell when the switch flips. Soft gentle Kara is replaced with dominating controlling Kara. She is still careful with her movements but every action has a distinct purpose to rile Cat up. One hand moves down to cup Cat’s breast gently but with intention. Cat’s body reacts instinctively to the move. Her chest bows into Kara’s touch and she gasps. Cat didn’t expect Kara to be so aggressive in her pursuits, but nothing seems to be slowing her down now that she has the go ahead.

Kara’s mouth moves down Cat’s jawline and the older blonde is losing herself to her lust. She wants Kara. She has wanted Kara for ages and finally, finally, she gets to have her. It’s making her drunk with desire. She can hardly see straight let alone get her body to participate in what’s happening.

Kara’s tongue glides over the pulse point beneath her jaw and sharp teeth scrape in the next moment. Cat gasps and rolls her hips into Kara’s solid weight above her.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Kara murmurs beneath Cat’s ear. All her Supergirl confidence and control is back and Cat is sure her panties are forever ruined. Kara’s hands move to the hem of Cat’s short dress and start to push the fabric up her pale legs. Cat brings Kara’s mouth back to her own. She can’t get enough of Kara’s lips. They are so soft and supple while being strong and forceful in their movements all at the same time. She may never get another second of work done in her life with Kara’s lips as a distraction. She is surprised she was able to do any work after their balcony tryst.

Her thoughts are suddenly cut off when Kara’s fingers graze over the wet patch on the outside of her panties. She has to separate their lips for a moan to pass through. Kara knows what she is doing. Who knew the meek assistant had it in her to be so overwhelmingly sexy? Cat is thoroughly impressed.

“I think you’ve been waiting for this for a while too, Miss Grant.” Her voice is dripping with a sultry tease as her fingers push more deliberately into Cat’s soaked underwear. “You’re practically dripping for me.”

Cat moans loudly at the dirty words unexpectedly leaving Kara’s mouth. She continues to be surprised with Kara’s actions every moment this encounter continues.

“Has this happened before?” she asks, but Cat isn’t sure she actually wants an answer. “Have their been times where we are working late and you are just soaked thinking about what we could be doing instead?” Cat’s hips jump at the accusation. Kara isn’t exactly wrong. “When we kissed on the balcony that first time, I bet you were wet for days just thinking about it.” She moves her fingers the side of Cat’s panties and pushes them out of her way. When her fingertips slip over Cat’s wet center, they both moan quietly. “Wishing I had taken you out there against the railing. Wanting me to fuck you like no one ever has before. You probably couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Could you?” Cat asks boldly and Kara’s eyes darken noticeably as Cat watches her with rapt attention. Her fingers press more firmly into Cat’s wet heat. Cat likes teasing Kara. She takes advantage. “I know you were mad that I sent you away afterward, but I think you couldn’t stop thinking about it either.” Kara’s fingers move up to her clit bringing her own juices as a lubricant as they start to circle lightly. She has to swallow to keep her focus. “You wanted to take me right there on the balcony that night. You imagined it afterward didn’t you?”

Kara doesn’t hesitate. “I imagined it so many times, Cat.” Cat’s hips jump into Kara’s fingers momentarily making them press harder against her clit.

She can’t take it anymore. “Then what are you waiting for, Kara.”

Kara’s fingers are gone seconds later and Cat can’t stop her whine of protest. But then Kara is moving her. She is swept up into Kara’s arms and the younger woman carries her outside to the darkness of the balcony. She sets Cat down and is gone for only a moment as she turns on the balcony lights. Then she is standing in front of Cat once more.

“Like it should have been the first time,” Kara whispers as an explanation. Cat’s heart clenches at the words. If only she hadn’t been so stupid after that first kiss, she could have had Kara all this time. They could have been happily together for two months now instead of steeped in angst and longing.

“Kara,” she says softly intending to apologize. Kara doesn’t let her say the words.

“It’s okay, Cat.” Her soft gentle voice has returned and Cat’s heart thumps wildly in her chest. “We are here now and that’s what matters.”

Cat’s hand finds Kara’s cheek and her thumb strokes it soothingly. She smiles softly as her heart hammers. Kara is everything. Kara smiles back at her just as softly and then her face shifts and dominating Kara is back.

“Take off your dress.” Cat follows the demand immediately. Her fingers go to the zipper on her back and start lowering it slowly. Kara’s hands stay busy as she unbuttons her own shirt carefully. They watch one another as their clothes gradually come undone. Cat’s zipper reaches its end and she pulls her arms out of the dress. Kara matches her pace. Her shirt fully open as she takes it off her arms. It falls behind her as Cat’s dress bunches around her waist. Cat reaches behind her back to remove her bra and Kara does the same. The fall to the floor simultaneously and Cat’s breath hitches. 

Cat starts to inch the fabric of her dress over her hips as Kara undoes her pants. Kara kicks off her shoes and Cat follows her lead stepping out of her heels. They push down the remainder of their clothes at the same time. Their hips, thighs, calves expose themselves as they both reach the floor and step out of the gathered fabric. 

Cat’s eyes take in Kara’s flawless naked form and she can feel Kara doing the same to her. She would think she was dreaming if she didn’t know exactly how real this moment was. Their quiet exploration doesn’t last long before Kara can’t hold back any longer. She steps forward and lifts Cat into her arms. Cat’s legs wrap around her waist on instinct and their lips meet hungrily.

Kara carries Cat to the edge of the balcony and sets her down on the balcony wall. Cat feels a thrill run through her at the idea of being so close to the edge literally. The fear of falling only adds to her arousal. She knows Kara would never let anything happen to her.

“This is how I would have done it,” Kara husks the words. Her voice is deep and Cat shivers at the forcefulness of it. Then a gasping moan rips from Cat’s chest as two of Kara’s fingers bury themselves inside her. She hadn’t expected that. Her head falls back and Kara’s hands are the only things keeping her from falling to her death. The fingers deep inside her curl expertly and Cat’s hips buck into them roughly. She gets herself under control just the slightest bit to tease Kara.

“Is that so?” she mumbles as she picks her head back up to look at the younger woman. Her hands move to Kara’s back and her nails sink into the flesh there lightly. Her hips lift impatiently asking for more from Kara. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“You’re practically begging for more already,” she teases. “I think I’m doing just fine.” She emphasizes her words by pulling her fingers completely out of Cat and plunging them back into her just as deeply as before. She doesn’t stop this time though and her pace picks up quickly. Cat is a moaning throbbing mess above her. The older woman’s head falls onto Kara’s shoulder and Kara brings her lips to the side of Cat’s neck. Her teeth bite into Cat’s flesh before her tongue soothes the burn. Her fingers never stop their thorough destruction of Cat’s body. Cat doesn’t think she can even try to pull herself together. Kara is wrecking her.

Then Kara stops abruptly. She pulls her fingers out of Cat completely. Cat whines almost embarrassingly loud at the loss. “Unless you don’t think I’m doing a good job?” she asks obviously teasing.

Cat normally wouldn’t beg, but Kara is fucking her better than anyone ever has before. John Stamos would be put to shame if he knew how well Kara was fucking her. She can’t help the whines that are leaving her or the way her needy hips push into Kara’s stomach where the younger girl leans against the railing.

“Kara,” Cat’s voice is ruggedly and rough with need. “Please,” she begs right in Kara’s ear.

“That’s what I thought.” Her fingers are back inside Cat in seconds and moving even faster than before. Cat gasps and her nails dig harder into Kara’s flesh. She is lost in Kara’s rhythm. Every curl of Kara’s fingers brings her closer to her climax. She is a whimpering mess. Her hips are rolling into Kara’s every thrust. Her nails dig into Kara’s back and claw their way across the hero’s skin.

She leans back to finally get a good look at Kara fucking her and the image is deadly. Kara’s right arm is flexing tightly with every push of her hand into Cat. Kara’s left hand is wrapped behind Cat’s back keeping her from falling. Her muscles ripple with every move she makes. Her eyes are darker than Cat has ever seen them. Her lips are red and swollen from their heavy kissing. Her hair is mussed and falling out of its once pristine updo. Her chest is heaving and pink with the exertion of fucking Cat into oblivion. If Cat could capture this moment on film, the photograph would sell for millions she is sure.

And then Kara speaks and her voice is rough and deep with desire. “Come for me, Cat.”

Cat’s body doesn’t question the command. She cums hard. Pushing her hips harder into Kara’s fingers as they continue their pace. She throws her head back and says Kara’s name on a cracking exhale. Her hands try to rest of the railing behind her as she leans, but they miss and slip off the edge. Her body falls backward swiftly and before she even fully registers what is happening, she is literally falling into oblivion. She orgasm continues even as Kara’s hands disappear from her body. Her walls clench around nothing and her eyes stay clamped shut as wind whips through her hair. It’s the best orgasm she has ever had and it takes her a moment to realize she is falling from the balcony.

Her eyes fly open and the lights of the city are whipping by. She closes them again. She doesn’t need to see her own death. But then the wind stops and arms are under her legs and back lifting her to safety. She opens her eyes to see a still-naked Kara flying them carefully through the air. Thank goodness it’s already dark outside and no one can really see them up here. She tucks her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and feels a much softer breeze blowing by them.

Kara flies them back into Cat’s office and sets the older woman down onto the couch.

“I’m so sorry, Cat,” Kara says pleadingly. “I didn’t expect you to throw yourself backward like that.”

Cat smirks and ignores Kara’s apology. “We are definitely doing that again, but on purpose next time.” Kara looks totally shocked with Cat’s reaction. “Kara, I have never cum that hard in my life.” Kara blushes and Cat swoons. “You can drop me off a building anytime you want,” she teases with a wink and Kara’s relieved smile is breathtaking.

“If you say so,” Kara whispers sounding astounded. The shy timid version of her is back and Cat needs to kiss her. So, she does. She brings her lips softly to Kara’s and kisses the younger girl sweetly.

“I think it’s my turn,” Cat says seductively and pulls Kara in for a deeper kiss.

***

The next morning, Cat breaks off her engagement with Clayton in Noonan’s. By two in the afternoon every news program and tabloid website has the story splashed across everyone’s screens. There are also some smaller stories running about a possible naked Supergirl sighting that isn’t getting as much traction. No one believes the hero was flying around naked.

Alex sees both stories and knows that Kara’s foolish plan must have worked. She makes a mental note to scold Kara for being so careless, but she is happy for her sister.

Cat and Kara keeps things under wraps for a few months. They tell Carter and Alex, but no one else is in on their secret romance. They have dates at their homes. They work late together on the magazine and usually end up with no clothes on at some point. They wait long enough that Cat has a chance to promote Kara to be a reporter.

They give the promotion time and let Kara blossom into her role. They let the rumors surrounding Cat and Clayton’s sudden split die down. No one has any idea that they are together. Except for Lucy Lane, who winks at Kara every time anyone brings up Clayton and Cat’s break up. Kara doesn’t mind that Lucy kind of knows. Lucy has become a good friend and if she hasn’t spilled the beans yet, she isn’t going to now.

Six months after the break up with Clayton, Cat is invited to a charity gala for the local children’s hospital. Lena Luthor is hosting the event. All the press in National City will be covering the event including CatCo TV. She thinks it’s a safe time to reveal her relationship with Kara.

She closes the email from Lena and walks into the living room of her penthouse. Kara is reading a book in sweats and a t-shirt. She takes note that Kara has stopped wearing her glasses in the penthouse some time ago. Cat will never get used to having Kara so comfortable around her. It always feels like a privilege to see the younger woman so content with herself and her surroundings. She knows how hard it is for Kara to fully trust and be comfortable with anyone.

She smiles to herself before getting Kara’s attention. “Darling?” Kara finishes the sentence she is reading and looks up at Cat with a raised brow. “Do you have any evening gowns?”

Kara’s face twists in confusion. “Not really, why?”

“How about a suit?” Kara gives her a knowing smile. “Preferably one without a cape attached?”

Kara laughs. “No, no suits either. Why?”

“I think it’s about time we come out of the proverbial closet.” Cat makes the statement and turns to go back into her bedroom. 

“Wait what?” Kara jumps up from the couch and follows the older woman into the bedroom.

***

Kara has never ridden in the back of a limo. She doesn’t think all limos are this extravagant, but she is thoroughly enjoying herself. Despite her nerves for the impending big reveal, she is having fun. Cat is holding her hand and they both have a glass of champagne, what could be wrong?

They pull up to the entrance of the gala and Cat takes the glass from her hand. She can see photographers and TV cameras lining the entrance to the event and her heart starts to race. This is much bigger of an event than she realized.

“Are you ready, love?” Cat asks sweetly. Her suit is tailored so well that Kara dies a little every time she lets her eyes wander. The crisp classic black is cut to fit her like a glove and the red heels add a pop of color that makes Kara’s mouth water. The red of Cat’s shoes matches her gown perfectly and she can’t believe how good they look together.

“I’m ready,” she confirms and Cat smiles brightly. Cat kisses her chastely. “I love you,” Kara whispers.

“I love you, too,” Cat answers softly and her smile is radiant.

The door opens and the driver holds his hand out for Cat to take. The cameras start flashing like crazy. Someone let word slip that Cat was bringing a date and everyone is waiting on the edge of their seats to see who the queen of all media is seeing now. Kara thinks maybe Cat was the one behind the rumor getting out. 

Cat takes a moment to pose before turning and holding out her hand for Kara to take. She looks up to see Cat smiling down at her with almost giddy happiness. This is it. She takes Cat’s hand and rises from the back of the limo. The camera flashes are nearly blinding.

The next day every paper and news app in town has a picture of Kara and Cat on it. Cat is kissing Kara’s cheek sweetly and the smile on Kara’s face can only be described as blissful. The headlines make Kara blush.

**The Woman Who Stole Cat Grant’s Heart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The National City Lakehawks is a reference to [Stay the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531101/chapters/31041075) by [lynnearlington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/pseuds/lynnearlington)  
> Great story if you want to check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading and being patient with me!!   
> Molly


End file.
